


Project Katolis

by FrozenJinni



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Space, Duren (The Dragon Prince), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Katolis (The Dragon Prince), Science Fiction, Xadia (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenJinni/pseuds/FrozenJinni
Summary: On the Planet of Katolis, Princes and brothers Callum and Ezran ready themselves to honor a treaty that King Harrow put into place, unknown to them, those lurking in the shadows would do anything to make sure it never happens.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 100





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It's been a while! This is just the short prologue to something that I've been thinking about writing for a while. Let me know if you like it!

Peace had been a goal of King Harrow since he had first felt the crown upon his head. The weight of what it meant to be in charge of a whole planet was not something that he took lightly, and it had been years since he had really let himself relax and enjoy watching as his son, and his step son grew up. Callum and Ezran were the most important things in the world to him, and his late wife, Sarai, would be so proud of the young boys. Harrow wished more than anything that he could share just one more moment with her, if only to let her know that her sons were alright.

It had been the hardest time in Harrow’s life, losing his wife and having to tell Callum. He looked at the smile on Callum’s face and knew that it would be short lived. It was so hard to break the mirror that children looked into. To take away the reflection of the world they knew and instead thrust them into the unknown that Harrow could see stretching before them. It would be a hard day for them to learn the truth, but without Sarai, it was up to him to take care of them. To play mother and father until they were old enough to take care of themselves.

“Their mother would be proud of the job you’re doing with those boys.” Harrow turned to see his most trusted advisor, Viren, standing behind him, smiling at the boys who still played together below them.

“I like to think so.” Harrow sighed and looked back at the boys. “I don’t know how I’m going to do this. It’s only been a year and I already feel as though I have failed them in so many ways.”

“You have done no such thing.” Viren took his arm. “You have been a wonderful father to both of them. Anyone can see that you care for Callum as though he was your own, and the bond that you share with Ezran will outlast any other you have in the world.” He sighed. “Trust me, my own children are the reason I am able to get up in the morning.”

“But someday it will be up to me to break one of them.” Harrow said. “The treaty with Duren must be honored.”

“Perhaps it won’t be so bad.” Viren told him, trying to comfort the King. “I have heard that the daughter born to Neha and Annika is beautiful even in her youth.”

“But it should not be on the children to fix what their parents broke.” Harrow shook his head. “They should not have to pay for the mistakes that we made.”

“That is the way of the world.” Viren told him gently. “You had to take a precarious situation from your father and make the most of it, and now your son will do the same.”

“But I married their mother because I loved her.” Harrow reminded him. “And now I will force one of them to marry the Princess from Duren.”

“And he may come to love her.” Viren interjected. “You signed that treaty in order to save Kingdoms, and unite the Katolians and Duren’s against our common enemy.”

“Xadia.” Harrow says it with malice. “You do not have to remind me of the enemy, Viren. I remember them more than I would like without your help.”

“Of course, your majesty.” Viren stepped away, leaving Harrow with his thoughts a while longer.

Harrow thought about the planet that his actions had saved, as well as the one it had almost destroyed. Xadia would not forget in the coming years the hatred and contempt that they had been attacked with. And for what? So that Harrow could end the fighting within their own solar system and instead go after a smaller one? There had to be more to it than that. But it had been a year since his wife and died, and still he could not reason it in his mind that she had died in order to promote a fake war that would eventually lead to a rocky peace with a country that should not have been fighting with them in the first place. He took a deep breath. Being King was more exhausting than he thought it would be. His father had made it look so effortless, as though each time he opened his mouth to make a decision on something, it took him no time at all to come up with the solution.

The laughter from where Callum and Ezran still played brought him back to the present and he looked down at them again. Someday he would have to break their world and turn them into the jaded adults that every child seemed to become, but not today. He wouldn't do that to them on this particular afternoon. Not yet. 

  
  



	2. A King Must Honor His Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of writing this, there are 4 comments on the prologue, and all of them involve the word "interesting" which I find amusing and encouraging. I do not post much, so I am glad you are interested!

No amount of preparation could have prepared Callum for the news that his step father brought to him the night of his 18th birthday. No amount of soothing tea could get him to calm down as he thought about the words that Harrow had said, and now, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn’t get the lines right on the picture he was drawing. Her smile was nothing like the one he had given her, and there wasn’t enough shadowing where her hair met her neck. It was all wrong, and he found that concentrating on that was preferable to the news that he had just been given.

“It won’t be so bad.” Ezran insisted as Callum broke the tip of his pencil yet again. “I’ve heard she’s very pretty.”

“I don’t care what she looks like, I don’t want to marry someone I haven’t ever met.” He looked to his brother. “Why do the Durens want the Princess to marry me anyway, you’re the one that’s going to be King.”

“I think the Princess of Duren wants to be the Queen of Duren.” Ezran shrugged. “Why would she want to be the Queen of Katolis when she can be the ruler of Duren?”

“And they know I’ll never be King of anything.” Callum sighed. “Yup, that sounds about right.”

“Stop whining.” Ezran told him, standing up and going to where he had a plate of food. “Jelly tart?”

“No, I’m not hungry.” And he watched his carefree brother eating them one by one while he contemplated what the next few days would hold for him. His life had been comfortable, but by no means had it been easy. But at least, Callum had always thought that he would at least get to choose what he did with his life. He would never be the crown prince, would never be the power and recognition that his younger brother would have, but at least he would be able to choose what he wanted to do with his life. It had taken years to build up his dreams. Years to plan out the perfect life that he wanted to live out, and all of about 30 seconds for Harrow to tell him it would never happen.

“You know what annoys me the most about this?” Callum finally looked up from his drawing. “The journey from Duren takes a few days, and they’re going to be here so soon. Aanya was already on her way when your dad told me she was coming.” He ran his hands over his face. “I just want something about this to feel like my choice.”

“At least wait until you meet her before you start talking about how your life is over.” Ezran picked up another jelly tart. “Maybe this will be good for you. I’ve never even seen you talk to a girl before, well, besides Claudia.”  _ Claudia _ , that was something he hadn’t thought of yet. He opened his drawings to the older pages, where he had drawn her in different states of being, sitting under a tree, reading a book, walking along the fortress walls, capturing seconds of her life on paper that brought him comfort to look at still.

“I’m going for a walk. I want to try and clear my head.” Callum got up, leaving Ezran alone and heading for the large observatory that topped the western part of the fortress. The halls were mostly deserted and echoed as Callum walked through them. People nodded to him, but generally left him alone, allowing him to pass to even the most remote locations in the fortress.

The observatory has always been his favorite place to go. It was his favorite hiding place after his mother had been killed, and he had shed more than a few tears staring up at the vast sky that stretched out over the window that made up most of the ceiling. Callum loved to watch the ships fly by, watching as they came and went from the fortress. Most of them were normal ships, piloted by a team who took turns running the controls. But as they flew overhead, you could tell which ones used Xadian tech in order to fly. The movements were fluid and graceful in a way that normal ships were not. They could turn quicker than anything Callum had seen, and were coveted as the most important parts of their army. He watched one coming into land and noticed the insignia. It was Claudia. He went to the edge of the glass and watched as she landed, the hatch opening and her head emerging. Her helmet already pulled off as she waved to someone who stood on the tar below. Callum saw her older brother, Soren, greeting her, his hands on his hips as he undoubtedly reprimanded her for going out without telling anyone. Claudia had a habit of doing whatever she wanted. Her ability to channel the Xadian’s power made her one of the more valuable members of the Katolian military, a trait that only she and her father, Viren, possessed as far as anyone knew. Their methods to channel the Xadian power were kept mostly secret, as those who knew about it were not comfortable talking about the moral implications. Rumors flooded through the halls, but Viren was known for confronting those who would speak against him, and they would disappear for a day or two, coming back worse for wear and tight lipped about anything Xadian.

As Claudia walked out of his sight, Callum stood back away from the windows and once again looked at the sky. He wanted to fly so badly. He had been in airships before, but mostly for some royal reason. A parade where he had to stand with Ezran and wave at the people of Katolis, or going to look at the new developments on the outskirts of the capital when Harrow had been generous enough to invite him along. He had never been in one powered by Xadian tech, and we wondered if he would ever get the chance. Duren was not known for its acceptance of the Xadian tech that Viren had managed to take advantage of, and if he was going to be living there after the wedding, everything he had wanted to do in Katolis would be out of his reach.

That was when it hit him. That he would be leaving behind more than just the idea of Katolis. He would become someone else entirely upon crossing the border. He pulled out his sketchbook and looked at the drawings of places in Katolis he loved. He was sure he would see them again, but they would not make up the hours of his life that comforted him. They would no longer be his places of solitude and reflection.

“Callum?” He heard Ezran’s voice at the door as he opened it. “Callum are you in here?”

“Yeah, Ez.” He looked up to his brother. “I’m over here.” He closed his sketchbook as Ezran walked over to him, sitting down and leaning on the wall beside him, looking up at the window as the sky began to darken.

“Does Duren have an observatory like this?” Ezran watched as a ship flew high above them, nothing more than the lights of the wings visible from where they sat.

“No.” Callum told him. “Duren doesn’t really do much sky travel.”

“Oh.” Ezran sighed and looked at his hands, moved his feet nervously a few times, and then turned back to Callum. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“I don’t know yet.” Callum said honestly. “I feel like everything is falling apart and moving too fast and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Aanya will make sure you’re happy. She’s really nice.” Ezran assured him, but Callum only groaned, standing up and turning back to him.

“You think that’s all this is about?” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Aanya?” Ezran shrugged nervously.

“This is about my whole life. I have no control over anything. I’m not even a real prince. I never asked for any of this.”

“Callum, none of us did.” Ezran told him. “I don’t get to choose my life either.”

“But you actually have things given to you.” Callum threw back at him. “I only lose things.” He paced a few times. “I lost my home when my mother married Harrow, I lost her when she followed him into battle, and now I’m losing this home and everything I have because of your father.”

“Callum, you’re just angry right now.”

“Yeah, I am angry.” Callum couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth. “My mother didn’t do anything wrong, and yet she’s the one who died. Harrow and Viren came back, but my mother didn’t.”

“Callum, she was my mother too.” Ezran looked hurt, but Callum didn’t care.

“I didn’t ask for anything of this. I didn’t want any of this, and neither did she. If your father had stayed out of our lives, she would still be here.” He ran his fingers over his face. “I wish she was still here.”

“If she was still here, I wouldn’t be.” Ezran shook his head, but Callum seemed to understand the implications of his words.

“I know.” Was all he said before storming out, leaving a hurt Ezran sitting on the floor of the observatory alone and wondering what he had done to anger his brother so. Ezran knew that Callum was often prone to being a little over dramatic, and treated things of little consequence as though they were life and death matters. Ezran looked at the window, and saw another set of wings flying overhead, their lights flashing in the sky like stars that couldn’t decide where they wanted to shine. He got up and went to the door, deciding that he would let Callum cool off for a while and then go and find him, hoping that his brother would apologize like he always did, and set off to his room. He passed a few guards who nodded to him, and a servant girl he recognized from the kitchens who smiled, eventually making it to the cross section of the royal wing where he and Callum and the King lived, and the area where Viren lived with his children. Ezran had never been to Viren’s part of the fortress. It had always seemed off limits, and being close with neither Claudia or Soren, he never had a reason. He heard a door open, and saw Viren and Soren talking together, their whispered tones intriguing Ezran as he tried to listen, ducking into the royal hall and straining his ears. They walked by him and down the hall to their rooms, their voices close enough for Ezran to hear what they were saying.

“When is the convoy from Duren arriving?”

“The last transmission said they were in the air.” Soren’s voice was hushed. “They should be here any day.”

“They’re no doubt stopping a few times along the way.” Viren sounded disgusted. “Is Claudia back yet? She and I have business.”

“Spooky scary Xadian business?” Soren said, the humor in his voice lost on his father.

“That’s none of your concern.” Viren sounded angry. “Just go find her. Tell her to meet me in the lab.”

“Fine, just trying to lighten the mood a little bit.” And Ezran watched as Soren walked off. He hadn’t seen much about Xadian tech, but he had never found it scary. What was Soren talking about? Ezran followed Viren, far enough behind that Viren would never see him, but close enough that Ezran could hear what he was doing. He heard him pressing something, and peaked around the corner to see that one of the large paintings that hung in the hall was swinging open, and Viren was disappearing. Ezran figured that was the entrance to the lab he had talked about, and Ezran quickly backtracked, knowing that Claudia would not be far behind. Later, he told himself. Later he would go back and find out what was behind that painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with most of my stories, the more chapters there are the longer those chapters get. I am having fun with this one!  
> -Jin


	3. Words Said in Haste

Callum regretted his words the moment they were out of his mouth, but he couldn’t stop himself from walking away from his little brother. He loved Ezran. His favorite person, and the only one who truly seemed to see him for a person and not a nuisance. His little brother who looked up to him and cared about what made him happy and what made him sad. And Callum had hurt that person beyond what he deserved and left him sitting alone in the observatory while he ran away.

“The wedding will take place in the evening, which gives us the whole day to plan.” Callum heard a familiar voice around the corner and stopped in his tracks. Viren. “It’s going to be extravagant so it shouldn’t be hard to intervene.”  _ Intervene? _ What was Viren talking about, and with who? Before Callum could get too close, their footsteps began to retreat down the hall and Callum was left alone.

“What are you doing here?” He startled as someone came up behind him. But his fear was quickly stifled as he turned and saw Claudia standing before him, still in her flying gear, holding her helmet under her arm. Her hair has seen better days, and there was a sheen of sweat across her forehead, but she looks alive and powerful as she tilted her head to the side. “Eavesdropping?”

“No, never.” Callum shook his head. “There have been no dropped eaves around here.” Claudia laughed and walked with him down the hall.

“I saw your landing, it looked good.” Callum told her. “It’s amazing what you’re able to do.”

“It kind of just comes natural to me.” She shrugged. “Always has.”

“I wish I could do it.” He eyed her helmet. “I always wanted to fly in. Now I’m not sure if I’ll get the chance.” Claudia slowed and turned to him, narrowing her eyes even though a smile still graced her lips.

“I’ll tell you what. After the wedding, and before you leave for Duren I’ll take you up okay?”

“Really?” Callum brightened. “That would be amazing.”

“You’re going to have to stay strapped in the whole time, but it’ll be fun. You can still look out the window.”

“I don’t care, all I want to do is be in one.”

“You’re going to love it.” Claudia told him. “It makes me feel like I’m a real Xadian. All of that power and tech that they came up with, but then for some reason didn’t want to share.” She shook her head. “Pretty shady if you ask me.”

“But we have their tech now, you and your dad use it all the time.”

“Yes, but we’re special. We know how to find power in  _ objects  _ that most people don’t think about.” Her emphasis on the word object was strange, but Callum didn’t want to push the point. He was more interested in Xadian tech than ever before, and he didn’t think that questioning her methods would earn him any points.

“There you are!” Callum looked up to see Soren walking toward them. “Dad’s looking for you.” Claudia nodded and turned to Callum, giving him a little wave as she walked by Soren to the wing of the fortress where Viren and his children lived.

“Too bad you won’t be able to follow her around much longer.” Soren sighed. “It has been a treat to watch.”

“She found me, just so you know.” Callum told him. “I do not follow her around.”

“It doesn’t really matter.” Soren said as he walked away. “You’ll be gone within a week.”  _ A Week _ . That wasn’t nearly enough time to wander the fortress as much as we wanted. To see as much of his home as he had always wanted to. To spend as much time with Ezran as he could. Ezran whom he had left in the Observatory, after telling him pretty much that he wished he had never been born. That wasn’t going to be easy to apologize for, but Ezran had forgiven him for worse. He turned to head back, hoping to maybe run into him as he left, or maybe find him still sitting on the floor looking out the windows.

He made it back without seeing Ezran and walked in, looking around and wondering where he could have gone.

“Are you still in here somewhere?” When no one responded he closed the door and headed for Ezran’s room. The halls seemed strangely empty, and Callum walked to Ezran’s room without seeing anyone, knocking on the door and speaking softly.

“Ez? Are you in there?” He waited a few moments. “Come on Ez, I’m sorry.” But still there was no response. He went back to his own room and got out his sketchbook again, looking out the window as the sky darkened and trying to memorize the pathways and where each tree was, sketching it out in front of him and adding detail as the light continued to fade. Soon enough the large lights of the gardens took over, and Callum now looked out over the LED bathed nature that existed within the concrete structure he lived in. He felt himself grow tired, and soon was hunched over, resting his head on the sketchbook and sleeping lightly.

“Callum?” A voice woke him as someone shook him. “Callum you have to come see this.”

“Ez?” He looked up. “Ez, I’m-”

“I know, you’re sorry, and you didn’t mean it, it’s fine. You have to come with me.”

“Where?” But Ezran was already leaving the room.

“Come on.” Callum followed him down the hall, and saw him turn towards Viren’s hall.

“Where are we going?” Callum asked again. “We’re really not supposed to go down there without permission.”

“Just follow me.” Ezran quickly walked further, and stopped in front of a large painting. “Watch this.” He said, and pulled the painting, to reveal a tunnel that veered to the right.

“How did you find this?” Callum asked as Ezran pulled him in, closing the door behind him and walking down in the dark. Ezran pulled out a flashlight and led the way confidently, until they reached a door.

“Okay, now this is the tricky part.” He said mostly to himself, and then pressed a few different places on the door. “Here we go.” And it opened, allowing them both inside.

“What is this place?” Callum asked. “How did you know about this?”

“Viren and Claudia, but look!” He pointed to the walls with his flashlight. “Callum they’re all alive.” Callum looked around at the specimens. Things that he had read about in books and seen crude drawings of while working with his tutor.

“They’re all Xadian.” He felt a knot forming in his stomach.

“The connection that Viren and Claudia claim to have with the Xadian tech.” Ezran confirmed. “It’s because they’re siphoning power from creatures from Xadia.”

“How are they getting them?” Callum looked around. “How did they find all of these?”

“I don’t know, black market, smugglers, maybe it’s where Claudia disappears to.”

“I don’t think that’s right.” Callum shook his head, but even as he said it, he knew that she had to at least have something to do with the scene before them.

“And look at this.” Ezran walked forward. “This is what Viren was taking power from this afternoon. I’m sure of it.” He opened up a box and Callum could see a glowing stone of some kind sitting within a nest of red velvet.

“What is it?” Callum asked, and Ezran shone the light on it.

“I think it’s the reason that Xadia hates us so much.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look at the markings! I think this is the reason that Xadian tech existed in the first place. I think Viren stole it during the war, and now Xadia wants it back.”

“But they haven’t attacked in ages, they’re too weak.”

“Exactly, because we have this.”

“But everyone knows that Xadia can barely defend itself right now.”

“Everyone also knows that we won’t attack them because we don’t want any more war.”

“So Xadia is failing, while we flourish because Viren has this?” Callum was trying to wrap his head around everything Ezran was telling him.

“I think so?”

“This is insane.” Callum stepped back and ran his fingers over his face and through his hair. “I mean, this is impossible, right?”

“I don’t know.” Ezran looked nervous, his eyes red around the edges, no doubt from being up so late into the night. “I think it’s too much of a coincidence that after the war with Xadia, they lost their tech and Viren and Claudia just happen to be the two people in Katolis with the power to use it.”

“Do you think Duren knows about this?”

“I doubt it.” Ezran shook his head. “No offense, but if Duren knew about this, don’t you think they would be trying to marry Aanya to me and not you?”

“Okay, ouch, but fair point.”

“Do you think dad knows?” Ezran’s voice was soft, and Callum knew he had been thinking about that question nonstop since he had seen the power before them. “Do you think he told Viren to do it?”

“I don’t know.” Callum shook his head. “But there’s nothing that we can do about it right now, and I think we should just leave this here.”

“Why? So Viren can use it again?”

“No, so we can figure out what to do.” Callum closed the box and put it back where it was, positioning it the same way it had been before. “We don’t have any idea who knows about this, or who is involved. We need to think about this.”

“But Callum, the longer this goes on the worse it will be.” Ezran was pleading with him. “We have to do something.”

“And we will, but there’s nothing we’re going to do between now and tomorrow morning.”

“I don’t like it, Callum.” But Ezran knew that he had lost the argument. They started the walk back out toward the hall, walking in silence until Ezran’s questions got the better of him.

“Who do we even tell?” He asked, pushing the painting back into the hall and stepping out. “Who can we trust?”

“I would say Claudia, but I know she has something to do with this.” Callum watched Ezran push the painting back. “Maybe your dad?”

“ _ Our _ dad might have some insight, yes.” Ezran smiled, goading Callum just a little bit about his refusal to call Harrow his father, even though he had been raising him for most of his life. “I can’t think of anyone else who isn’t affiliated with Viren.”

“Then we’ll tell him. Tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Ezran stopped in front of his door. “I’m really glad you’re my brother.” He turned to Callum. “I know you miss mom, but I’m glad I have you.”

“I’m glad I have you too.” Callum hugged his brother, waiting until he had closed the door behind him before heading down the hall to his own room, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow and dreaming of flight.

What seemed like moments later, there was a loud blaring that Callum first thought was some strange part of his dream, but then realized was actually the alarm going off in his room. They hadn’t done an emergency drill in ages, and he thought this was an odd time to start. The guards always made up some weird story too.  _ There’s a crazy mob in the gardens _ , or  _ There’s an imposter in the kitchens, look out! _ He got up and headed for the door, opening it to look out in the hall, but to his surprise, no one was waiting for him.  _ Could this be a real emergency? _ He asked himself, heading toward Ezran’s room as he stepped into the hall, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“What’s going on? Is there  _ a fire in the library! _ ” He laughed at his own joke while Callum shook his head.

“I think someone is actually going on. There’s no one here to come and get us. I think they’re attending to whatever the emergency is.”

“Where do we go?”

“I think where we always go when this happens.” Callum said. “To the Ship Hangers.” And he led the way.

It was complete chaos when they reached the bays. Most of them were still full, but Callum and Ezran made their way to the meeting point, hearing shouting and seeing Harrow, as well as Viren and Soren standing with a few guards.

“Claudia is already in the sky.” Viren was saying. “She’ll see whoever it is if they try to leave, don’t worry.”

“What’s going on?”

“Someone broke into the fortress.” Harrow turned to him. “But don’t worry, you’re safe with us, and we’re all going to be fine.”

“How did they get in?” Ezran asked. “Have they been here before?”

“The first alarm triggered was on the roof, so we have reason to believe they were dropped from a ship.” Viren said. “Claudia is out looking for them now.”

“But they could still be here.” Callum pointed out. “They could still be in the fortress.”

“From what we can tell there was only one.” Harrow smiled at him. “So even if they are still here, we’re going to be fine.” But Callum still felt uneasy. When the fortress was declared safe, Callum and Ezran headed back to their rooms, drowsily telling Harrow goodnight before speaking softly.

“What if it was someone from Xadia?” Ezran whispered. “What if someone knows that Viren stole from them, and now they’re back to take what was stolen.” Callum was skeptical but Ezran continued. “They obviously know that Claudia and Viren have something that’s allowing them to use the Xadian tech, maybe they know it’s their rock thing.”

“I think it’s more than just a rock thing.” Callum said, but the theory that Ez was putting forward was almost plausible. “We can talk about this more tomorrow. Go to sleep, Ez.” And he smiled once more at his brother before heading off to his own room. He slept restlessly, tossing and turning as he thought about the intruder, the passage that Ezran had found, and the arrival of the Duren’s as well. He woke up to a knocking on his door, and a soft voice that said.

“Prince Callum, it’s time to get up, the convoy from Duren has arrived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, hopefully I'll be able to update a lot once my semester is over. Right now school is still going strong, but I hope to have this whole story done before my Spring semester starts. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Girl from Duren

The Convoy of air ships that arrived in Katolis was larger than Callum had expected, considering they weren’t staying more than a few days. Their arrival had been celebrated, and Callum had watched as the guards had walked from the ship, leading what looked like a young woman along with them. She wasn’t dressed like the Queen that Callum knew she was, and was pleasantly surprised to see how at ease she was. He hoped that she would at least be nice to him. Since Harrow had broken the news to him he had been slowly accepting his fate, deciding that it could be worse, and that Aanya would probably be just as nervous as he was, if not more.

In all of the excitement that followed the arrival of the Duren Convoy, Callum managed to slip away and find Ezran, the two of them heading to the library to try and find anything they could on the history of the Xadian power source. With the advanced tech that Katolis now had, the books that lined the shelves were mostly for show, but Callum liked the feeling of a book in his hand, rather than seeing everything on a screen. However, books did not make it easier to find scattered sentences that would help them, and the quest for knowledge was testing their patience.

“There’s gotta be something here.” Callum opened another book as Ezran closed one. “You already looked in the collection of Xadian poetry that mom used to read sometimes?”

“Yeah, and I tried the book about warfare that Claudia showed you.” Ezran sighed. “What if Viren took everything about the stone and is keeping it in his weird lab thing?”

“You think he’s trying to keep someone from finding out?”

“No, I just think he doesn’t know what he’s doing.” Ezran shrugged. “And like us, he doesn’t want anyone to know what he’s reading about. No search history to erase this way.” He smiled. “Which makes me think dad doesn’t know about it.” Callum didn’t respond. They hadn’t had a chance to talk to Harrow yet, but Callum was not optimistic that he was innocent.

“We can talk to him today, I promise.” Callum told him, and they continued to look through the books. He picked up the pile they had been working through and took them back to the shelves, making sure to put them back in the correct order and turning to Ezran.

“I think I found something.” He heard his brother say, pushing the book under his nose. “Look at this!”

“The heart of Avizandum?” Callum read. “Is that the stone that we found?”

“It’s a legend sort of.” Ezran told him, shrugging. “The book says it was what helped Xadia win the first war.” He skimmed over the words. “They had some secret weapon, and the heart was somehow used in it, but then it went missing around 150 years ago, and Xadia has been losing power ever since.”

“And you think that the rock in Viren’s lab is the heart of Avizandum?”

“I’m not sure, I don’t remember all the markings on the one in Viren’s lab, but I think it’s close.” Ezran closed the book. “I need another look at it, and I think it’s worth talking to dad about, if anything.”

“I know, we can go right now.” Callum told him, picking up the book and closing it, slipping it under his arm and hiding it as best he could as he and Ezran headed for the door. But as they opened it, they were met by Soren, who smiled down at them.

“Ah! There you are! The King is looking for you. It’s time to meet our guests!” He pulled them after him, and made it to the throne room, Callum still desperately trying to hide the book under his arm.

“I need to go back to my room first.” Callum told Soren. “I need to, you know, get ready. I’m pretty nervous.” But Soren only shook his head.

“No can do step prince.” He led them to the hall. “Orders from your step highness directly.”

“Thanks.” Callum grumbled, looking to Ezran and shrugging his shoulders. Ezran reached for the book and pulled it from Callum while Soren was looking the other way, managing to hide it under his large sweatshirt as Soren opened the doors to the throne room.

“Boys!” Harrow stood and smiled at them. “How nice of you to join us!” Callum looked around the room, seeing the emissaries from Duren staring at them, and at the front, a young woman with golden hair, smiling as she looked at him.

“You must be Callum.” She reached out her hand. “I’m Aanya.”

“Yeah, that’s me.” He took her hand. “Callum.”

“Your father was just telling me of your drawings, you’ll have to show me some.” Callum nodded, but made a mental note to ditch some of the pictures of Claudia. He didn’t know much about girls, or relationships, but he was pretty sure that his betrothed wouldn’t want to see an endless supply of pictures of someone else.

“He’s very gifted.” Harrow said, patting Callum on the back and then turning to Ezran. “And this is Ezran, he’s good at other things.”

“And he’s also very hungry.” Ezran said, laughing to himself. “Would you mind if I went and found lunch?” Harrow laughed nervously, and Aanya giggled, turning to Harrow.

“I’m actually rather hungry myself. Prince Ezran, would you mind if I joined you?”

“Actually, why don’t you and Callum find something to eat, I’m actually going to go to my room.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Harrow asked him. “Do you need anything?”

“No! I’m fine!” And Ezran walked off without another word, leaving Callum to stare at Aanya nervously as she smiled at him.

“So, we’ll leave you two alone.” Harrow told them, motioning for Soren and the emissaries from Duren to leave. “We’ll see you later tonight for dinner.” And without another word, Callum and Aanya were left alone in the throne room.

“Well.” She clasped her hands in front of her. “This isn’t awkward.” She laughed softly to herself as Callum nodded, unsure of what to do. He hoped that Ezran had made it back to his room with the book, and he tried to focus on the girl in front of him.

“Do you want to go find something to eat?” He asked her, hoping it was the right thing to say.

“That would be lovely.” She smiled at him and followed him out of the hall. “Katolis is beautiful.” She told him as he led her to the kitchens. “I love it.”

“What is Duren like?”

“It is much the same.” Aanya told him. “But Katolis has a life to it that I have not seen anywhere else.” Callum opened the door to the large kitchen and ducked in, grabbing something without anyone really noticing his presence, and going back to Aanya, leading her to the courtyard where the ceremony would take place the next day.

A few people walked by, nodding to Callum and bowing to Aanya. She was a Queen after all, even if she was away from her home planet. When they had finished, one of Aanya’s advisors came and found her, whisking her away without so much as a hello to Callum. He watched as she left, giving him a small wave and telling him that she would see him at dinner. He waved back, and waited until she was out of sight, before bolting, heading for Ezran’s room as fast as he could. He didn’t even bother knocking on the door, opening it quickly and seeing Ezran sitting at his desk, the book open in front of him, his hands clenched as he read.

“What else is in that book?” Callum asked as he closed the door. “Did you find anything good.”

“I found something, but I don’t think it’s good.” Ezran turned to him. “Avizandum was alive.”

“What?” Callum went to his side, looking at the pages of the book. “What do you mean alive? Was it named after a person.”

“No, Callum. He was alive, he was a living, breathing creature, look at this picture!” He gestured to the drawing. “What is that thing?” Callum looked down. It was a beast like nothing he had ever seen before, with huge teeth and wings. With eyes that pierced through the pages of the book and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“I don’t know.” Ezran turned the page. “But here it says that the heart of Avizandum was stolen from him.”

“How do you know it was Viren? Didn’t it go missing 150 years ago.”

“Maybe he found it somewhere?”

“This isn’t making any sense.” Callum shook his head. “I don’t understand any of this, why would…” He stopped for a moment. “Do you think this has something to do with mom? With Aanya’s moms?”

“Viren was gone for a long time.” Ezran closed the book. “And even though he had always been able to use interesting tech from Xadia, Claudia started right after that.”

“So Viren was syphoning power from Xadian creatures, and he keeps them in that creepy lab.” Callum was pacing. “Then, Duren needs our help, and mom goes on a mission to help both planets.”

“Dad comes back without her, and Duren is saved.” Ezran adds. “And Katolis gets even more technology from Xadia. Viren has more power, and he gives some of it to Claudia.”

“And now they’re using what might be the heart of Avizandum while Xadia suffers.”

“And for no reason.” Ezran shakes his head. “Callum we have to take it. Xadia doesn’t deserve this.”

“I know, just let me think.” He ran his hands over his face, trying to come up with a solution. But it was too much. He couldn’t seem to focus on any of it. If he and Ezran somehow managed to give the stone back to someone in Xadia, did that mean that they would attack them again? Would the gesture be enough to restore some good faith between them?

“I’m going to think.” Callum told his brother. “I’ll be back.” And he went as fast as he could to the observatory, closing the door behind him and sighing in relief. The space was quiet, and he looked up at the sky, where the clouds were blocking part of the sun, the clear blue of the rest of the sky light and inviting, making Callum want to explore it even more.

“Oh!” I didn’t know there was anyone in here.” Callum turned to see Claudia standing by the door. “You look like you’re going to be sick.” She tilted her head. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Just nervous for tomorrow.” He admitted. “Aanya is nice, but it’s still scary.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine. I would be puking my guts out right now.” She laughed and mimicked the action, crossing her eyes and making him smile. “It’ll be weird around here without you.” She sighed. “I don’t know, I always pictured you marrying someone else.”

“Anyone in particular?” He couldn’t help it, trying to hide the childish hope in his voice.

“No one in particular no.” She laughed, but stepped forward, giving him a hug. With her arms still wrapped around him she kissed his cheek, before pulling back and smiling widely. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, I want to take a nap before dinner.” And without another word she was off, leaving as silently as she had come, Callum watching her in a sort of daze.

He felt calmer after talking to Claudia, something that had never happened before, her presence normally turning him into a ball of nerves that jumped at the slightest sound and couldn’t seem to think straight. He looked up at the sky, and thought about what Ezran had said. Whether or not the stone that Viren had in his lab was the heart of Avizandum, he knew in his gut that it was somehow connected to their mothers death. But it was going to take more than a few sketches in an old book to convince someone important of that. He and Ezran needed to talk to Harrow, that was the first step.

After dinner, Ezran waited for Callum in his room, looking through the other parts of the book until he heard the door open.

“Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” And Ezran followed him to Harrow’s office. As they got closer voices could be heard, raised and threatening as Callum stopped Ezran from getting any closer.

“If the attack is going to happen tomorrow, we need to be prepared.” It was Viren. At his words, Ezran’s eyes widened and he mouthed to Callum,  _ Attack? _ He shrugged and continued to listen. “You need to be ready for anything.”

“I’m not leaving the boys alone.” Harrow’s voice was harsh. “I will not use my sons as bait.”

“We shouldn’t be listening to this.” Ezran whispered. “We should come back later.”

“There is no later.” Callum whispered back, but Ezran shook his head.

“We can’t interrupt them, they might know we heard something.” The voices continued, but Callum could only hear some of what they were saying.  _ We don’t need to postpone _ , and  _ more security _ , was all he could really understand.

“You and Claudia will not attend the ceremony, she will patrol the skies, and you will do what you can.” Harrow’s voice had a finality to it that Callum recognized.

“My King, I am begging you.” Viren pleaded. “Please listen to me.”

“Enough! I have been listening to you for years and it has cost me greatly.”

“But your majes-”

“No! I will not listen to this anymore!” Callum could hear footsteps, and he dragged Ezran out of sight as Harrow stormed from the office.

“What just happened?” Ezran asked. “Does he know?”

“I think he does.”

“And he went along with it.”

“I think so.” Callum turned to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” Ezran nodded, but Callum could tell he was upset.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Callum led him back to the hall where their rooms were.

“Ezran?” Callum stopped him in the hall. “No matter what happens tomorrow, I’m really glad you’re my brother.” And he hugged him close, letting him go and watching as he closed the door to his room. Callum kicked his shoes off the second he made it into his bedroom, his shoulders relaxing and his eyes closing. He leaned against the door for a few moments and thought about the implications of what Harrow and Viren were talking about. It was scary, that there could be some kind of Xadian attack, and Harrow had decided that it was better not to tell anyone. He went to his bed and pulled back the covers, taking off his jacket and falling onto the pillows.

He tried to sleep for a while, but found that something was keeping him awake. Some nagging in the back of his head that wouldn’t give in. He got up and went to the door, opening it to look out into the hall. No one was there. He went to the window, opening it further and looking out over the courtyard. No one there either. So why did he feel like someone was watching him? He got back into bed and told himself he was being ridiculous, and that there was no possible way someone was in his room. The alarm would have- He thought about the alarm that had gone off, and that nothing had come of it. Could it be that the person who had broken into the fortress was still there? No, that was insane. It was just some random alarm that went off for no reason. It definitely wasn’t a Xadian waiting in the darkness of his room to attack him when he was asleep. Definitely not.

  
  



	5. The Royal Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> First of all, I wanted to thank everyone for the constructive criticism on the last chapter, it really helps me, and I actually decided to do a bit of cleaning up, so it has been edited a bit. I tend to do that as I'm writing anyway, but I decided to take extra time this week in order to get it done. It was definitely rushed on my part, and it was very humbling that you seemed to notice. I had some family stuff going on that has since been cleared up, but in the future, I know that it will be better to take an extra day and edit more than publish something here that I'm not completely satisfied with. Thanks for sticking around!  
> -Jin

The night before the wedding, Callum didn’t really sleep. He stayed up much later than he should have, and slept well into the day, waking only when Ezran came to see him.

“You need to start getting ready.” Ezran told him. “You have like, two hours before the wedding.”

“Two hours?” Callum got up, looking at the sun which had definitely crested the sky already. “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

“I thought you could use the sleep.” Ezran shrugged. “You seemed really tired last night, and this morning you were sleeping so soundly.”

“Yeah, I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Callum confirmed. “I kept feeling like someone was watching me.”

“Weird.” Ezran said, and went to the door. “Get ready.” He told him. “I’ll be back in a little while.” As Ezran left, Callum looked around, getting changed as quickly as he could and running some water over his face and the back of his neck, combing through his hair and looking at his reflection. The nerves that he had been hiding were coming out, and he was going to have a hard time keeping them under wraps for the entire rest of the day. This was all too much. He tried to breathe deeply, to calm himself as he waited for someone to come and tell him what to do next.

“Are you ready?” Callum heard Ezran at the door. “I’ve been told to come and get you.”

“Where are we going?” Callum asked as he opened the door revealing Ezran wearing a dark red suit. “Is it time?”

“No, but I’ve been instructed by dad to make sure that you aren’t thinking of trying to run away.” Ezran laughed. “You, run away.”

“Why is that funny?” Callum crossed his arms. “Don’t think I could do it?”

“I don’t think you would last very long on your own.” Ezran shook his head, still smiling. “You’re not exactly what I would consider  _ tough _ .” Callum rolled his eyes. 

“Are you finished?” He asked, and Ezran nodded, looking out the window to the courtyard.

“The ceremony is going to be out here, I’m glad it’s summer.”

“Are they setting it up?” Callum went to his brother’s side and looked out the window. Sure enough there was a small group of people, some putting up chairs while others worked on the archway that Callum had no doubt Aanya would walk through.

“You’re quiet.” Ezran took his brother’s shoulder. “I know you’re nervous, but this seems different, is something else bothering you?”

“I don’t know.” Callum shook his head. “There’s just so much to think about. Duren, Viren and whatever he’s planning, the alarm the other night.” He sighed and ran his hands over his face. “It’s a lot.”

“Just calm down and do one thing at a time. It’s going to be okay.” Ezran assured him, but Callum could see the weariness in his eyes. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one comforting you?” Callum said. “I’m the big brother.” Ezran didn’t respond, he only pulled his brother into a hug, gripping him tightly as Callum felt his eyes water. He wasn’t going to be ready to say goodbye to Ezran. There was no way. He needed his brother. His calming presence, and rational mind, his kindness and understanding, even when Callum was mean to him. He didn’t know what he was going to do without it.

“Come on, we’ve got to get you something to eat before the ceremony.” Ezran dragged Callum to the kitchen and after a surprisingly uneventful meal, it was time for the small ceremony to take place. Callum could see the chairs that had been set up, and took his place beside Harrow, looking at the small group. He could see Soren posted at one of the doors, talking into a radio that seemed to be connected to some of the other guards. Callum noticed that Claudia was gone, and wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. She was important to him, more important than most of the people who were in attendance, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted her to watch him marry someone else. Not when some of his fantasies had involved her being the one to stand before him at the altar. He thought of the drawings that he had yet to get rid of, and wondered how long it would be before he decided to draw Aanya, if ever.

“This is going to be good for you.” Harrow said in his ear as stood behind him. “She is a beautiful girl from a powerful Kingdom, this is a good thing.” Callum wasn’t sure if he was trying more to convince himself, or Callum, but he nodded and tried to smile, before turning to walk to where Opeli stood. She smiled at him, then looked to the door where Callum could see Harrow arm in arm with Aanya. He turned to Ezran, who gave him a thumbs up, before settling his gaze upon Aanya. Harrow had said that because her mothers were dead, he would be honored to walk her down the aisle, which she accepted immediately.

When Harrow and Aanya made it to him, Callum could feel his hands trembling. Aanya smiled at him, and stood beside him, both of them turning to Opeli, who waited until the courtyard fell silent.

“Friends!” She began, raising her hands to the skies. “We are gathered here to celebrate the unity of Katolis and Duren!” A cheer went up from the small group. “This is a day of peace.” She turned to Callum, and then to Aanya. “The promises that Callum and Aanya will make today will be echoed by our Kingdoms for generations to come.” She opened her hands to them. “Now let us begin.” Callum barely listened to the words that she was saying. He had been to a few weddings before, and he knew the words she spoke. Phrases of trust and love, of devotion and loyalty. Until finally he heard Aanya speaking.

“With this ring, and with my being I pledge to be loyal to you.” Her voice was trembling. “Please accept my allegiance and devotion.”

“Callum.” Opeli prompted.

“With this ring and with my being, I pledge to be loyal to you.” He grasped her outstretched hand. “Please accept my allegiance and devotion.”

“Until my time is done.” She smiled at him.

“Until my time is done.” He said back, Opeli joining their hands before them and saying a few words in a language that Callum didn’t recognize.

“With this seal, I join you for life.” But as Callum looked at her, he could tell that something was wrong. She looked to the walls, with a strange expression on her face. “Husband, and wife.” But before she could continue, an explosion sounded. Callum heard screaming, and he looked around, seeing and gasped. Falling from the turrets, swords flinging, and guns aimed, were Xadians. He thought about the presence he had felt in his room, about the alarm that had gone off. Xadians had gotten into the fortress somehow, he turned back to Opeli, who was watching them with a strange expression on her face. Astonishment, mixed with something that looked like respect.

“Did you have something to do with this?” He tried to pull away from her.

“We knew there was going to be an attack, but-” Opeli tried to keep him out of the fray, but he broke free, running for where he had seen Ezran.

“Ez?” He called. “Ezran where are you?” But still he was unable to locate his brother. As Callum looked around at the chaos that had erupted in the courtyard, at the Xadians who were fighting. Xadians. It all clicked, and Callum took off, running for the door, knowing exactly where his idiodic, stupid, completely compassioante brother had run off to. He ran out so quickly he didn’t notice the elf who followed, keeping just out of sight while he ran. The others would be pleased if she brought back the head of the prince.

Callum ran as fast as he could to the hall where the painting was, following the pathway quickly and making it to the lab.

“Ezran?” He whispered, panting as he looked around. “Are you in here?”

“Callum!” Ezran appeared. “How did you find me?”

“Xadians.” Callum said, still trying to catch his breath. “I figured you would be here.” Ezran held up the box, smiling to his brother.

“I thought this might help.”

“Come on.” Callum said. “There still might be time to stop all of this.”

“I think you’ll find you two aren’t going anywhere.” Callum heard a voice behind him that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He couldn’t place the accent, he had never heard anything like it, and as he turned, fear crept over him, his eyes finding the bright silver hair and violet eyes of a Moonshadow Xadian, the haunting images he had seen of the carnage they could leave behind flashing before his eyes.

“Wait!” Ezran stepped forward. “You have to let us go.”

“I don’t think I  _ have _ to do anything.” She reached behind her and pulled butterfly blades from her back, smiling as she flipped them open. “It’ll be more fun to bring Runaan your heads.”

“But we have to show you something, all of you.” Ezran said, holding the box out to her. “Just look inside, if you don’t think it’s worth our lives then kill us.”

“Ez!” Callum hissed. “Not a good deal.” But Ezran ignored him.

“But please, before you do anything rash, look in the box.” Her eyes narrowed, and she took a careful step forward. “Open it.” She told him. “Slowly.” Ezran nodded and unclasped the box, opening it and tilting it down so she could see the contents.

“You need this, don’t you?” Ezran prompted her. “It’s important, right?”

“It’s- I…” She shook her head. “That’s the heart of Azymondias!” Her eyes widened. “How did you, I mean, why-”

“The high Mage, Viren, stole it.” Callum said. “Or that’s what we think.”

“We thought it was the heart of Avizandum.” Ezran told her. “Who is Azymondias?”

“Avizandum is dead, humans turned him to stone and stole the power still trapped in his heart.” She motioned with her blade. “ _ That _ is the heart of his son, Azymondias.” She looked closer. “But the power is still intact, maybe that means…” She thought for a moment, before looking up at them. “Maybe it means there’s still hope for him.” She reached out. “That needs to come with us back to Xadia, it has to be put back, and maybe, maybe it can restore Azymondias.

“So you expect us to just give it to you?” Callum said, stepping in front of Ezran. “We just have to trust that you’ll stop attacking us?”

“I didn’t say that, but that is the life of the Prince, and it needs to go back to Xadia.”

“Callum.” Ezran said quietly. “I think we have to trust her.”

“We should get going then.” Callum said. “Maybe we can stop some of the fighting upstairs.”

“Oh, it’s too late for that.” A voice he did recognize sounded, and he turned to see Claudia, lightning crackling from her hands as she stared down the Xadian. “There’s no hope for the Xadian’s now.”

“Claudia, you can’t stop this.” Callum pleaded with her, all notions of her being innocent quickly fleeing from his thoughts. “This is the only way to make things right.”

“The Xadian’s are not the victims, Callum.” Claudia shook her head. “They tried to take their tech away from us, even though we are worthy of wielding it.” She looked at the Xadian. “She’s not worth it.”

“But Xadia is.” Ezran spoke up. “We have to go.” He turned to the Xadian. “Follow me.” Claudia huffed and began to aim, but as Ezran led the way, Callum lept, jumping at Claudia and pinning her to the ground.

“Callum, what are you doing?” He looked around, desperately trying to come up with a way to incapacitate her. “Callum, get off of me!” 

“No! There’s no reason for us to keep killing Xadians, this has to stop.” He finally found what he was looking for, and chained her hand to the wall, getting up and leaving her behind without a second thought, following after his brother and the Xadian who had been threatening him only minutes earlier.

“It’s this way.” He heard Ezran saying, and followed the sound of his brother’s voice. “We have to keep moving.” Callum rounded a corner and saw them, catching up as Ezran opened another painting, leading them into a hallway. Callum could hear the anarchy coming from the courtyard.

“We have to go back for the others.” He said. “We can’t just leave them.”

“You’re right, if we can show everyone that this still exists, we might be able to call everything off.” She led them back to the courtyard, her knowledge of the inside of the fortress only slightly less alarming than everything else she had done in the short span of time Callum had known her, and she pulled out her blades once more, kicking open the doors to the courtyard, gasping as she saw the carnage. Members of the Duren convoy, and Katolis soldiers that Callum knew by name alike lay on the ground. 

“Oh no.” Callum looked at the bodies and then down at the Xadian. “This is bad.”

“It’s too late.” But as she looked around she stiffened, before rising to her feet. “I can feel you’re there.”

“I suppose you will have an explanation for why they’re both still breathing.”

“Runaan, stop.” She held up her hands. “You have to listen, we don’t have to do this!”

“What are you talking about?” He motioned to Callum and Ezran. “It’s because of them that our people are dying.”

“No, it’s not what you think.” She pleaded with him.

“Enough, Rayla!” His voice was loud. “There is nothing in humans worth saving.”

“You’re wrong!” Callum turned to Runaan. “Show him.” Ezran stepped forward, opening the box and letting Runaan see the contents.

“We don’t have to do this.” Rayla stepped forward to him. “Please, let’s just take it and go home.”

“It is already done.” Runaan told her, shaking his head. Rayla nodded, and turned to Callum and Ezran.

“Get out of here.” Her voice was low. “I’ll find you.” And she drew her blades.

“I will kill you!” Runaan watched as the Princes ran off with the heart of Azymondias.

“Probably.” And Rayla struck.

Callum ran. Faster than he had ever run in his life, heading for the one place that he knew would be safe. The tower.

“We’ve got to find your dad.” Callum told Ezran, but he shook his head.

“We should wait for Rayla, she wants to help us.”

“Are you serious?” Callum ran his hands over his face. “You want to wait for her? She’s probably already dead, and that Runaan guy is probably already coming after us.”

“I still think we should wait.” But Callum was already running to the tower. He found nothing but wreckage. The Xadian’s had gotten there first.

“No.” He looked around. “Anyone?”

“Just the person I was looking for.” Viren’s voice sounded. “I believe you have something that belongs to me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Callum shook his head, but Viren only looked bored.

“Still playing dumb I see.” Viren sighed. “Not siding with the Xadian’s are you?”

“Where is the King?” Callum tightened his fists. “Where’s my father?”

“The Xadians.” Viren told him. “Or that will be the official record.” Before he could say anything else, the doors that Callum had come through burst open and Runaan came through, attacking Viren without even thinking about it. Callum saw his chance and ran for it, heading back to where he had left Ezran. Maybe, just maybe Rayla was still alive and there was a chance they could do something about the stone.

“Callum!” He heard Ezran’s voice. “Callum come on!” He turned and saw Rayla, her face bloody, gasping for air as she looked around. Her blades held tightly in her hands, she looked exhausted.

“Rayla is going to take us to Xadia!” Ezran told him. “Come on!” Callum followed as Rayla led the way through the fortress, keeping to the dark corridors until they made it to the hanger.

“It’s here somewhere.” She looked around, and then before Callum could ask what she was doing, she ran into something that he couldn’t see, mumbling to herself something about a no good useless piece of something, and said a few words, the air before her shimmering before revealing a ship that looked similar to Claudia’s. Callum watched as she managed to open part of it, a gangway of sorts that Ezran ran to as she motioned for them to follow her.

“We haven’t got all day.” She told them. “Runaan will make quick work of whatever you throw at him, and come back looking for the ship.”

“How will he get out of here?” Callum asked. “You really want to leave him.”

“I know that girl who followed us has a ship like this, and there are others. They’ll manage to get home.”

“There are more of you?” Ezran asked. “How did you get here without anyone knowing?”

“Not important, now let’s go!” She ushered them onto the ship and Callum couldn’t help but look around. This was exactly what he had wanted. To see Katolis from the inside of one of the Xadian tech ships.

“Alright, strap in!” Rayla called over her shoulder to them. He saw her pull a helmet on and step onto the platform at the center of the ship. “The Nexus isn’t what she used to be, but she’ll get us out of here. Callum watched as she strapped her waist to the sides of the platform, a strange glow emitting from it that slowly traveled up her legs and finally reached her arms. She took a deep breath, and he watched as she leaned forward slightly.

“Engage engines.” Her voice was strangely robotic through the helmet. He saw her lean to the side, and in awe, the secrets of the Xadian ships became apparent. He knew a little bit about them, that the Xadians could connect to their ships, and control them through their mind, but he had no idea it was this advanced, she leaned back and brought the nose of the ship up, and then leaned back, bringing them around as they soared through the sky.

“Alright, now it’s smooth sailing to-” Before she could continue, a loud  _ bang _ sounded and she looked around wildly. “That was from above.” Callum saw her move and sway, bringing The Nexus around to see what had attacked them, and Callum saw Claudia’s ship behind them.

“It’s Claudia, what do we do?” He turned to Ezran.

“She’s going to try to bring the ship down, she probably doesn’t know we’re on it.” Ezran said.

“Well she’s going to have a heck of a time trying!” Rayla said, and continued to move, her arms free as she piloted the ship. Callum tried to think of anything he could do that would be in any way useful. Anything at all that would make his presence worthwhile.

“I’ve got an idea!” He thought about the guns he knew Claudia’s ship had. “This ship has an electro canon right?”

“Yeah, two of them.” Rayla said, unable to turn to him. “Why?”

“I think we might be able to use it to get away.”

“Please, keep dragging this out.” She said and Callum rolled his eyes.

“Okay, so if we get her close enough to the ground, we can shoot the canon at her, and hopefully, if we aim right, it’ll take out the power of the ship and she’ll have to land, but she won’t get hurt.”

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Rayla called to him. “I can’t stop piloting, and we would need another Xadian to power the gun.”

“Or just someone who can use the tech.” Callum said, looking around for the gunner chair.

“Oh, and let me guess. You think you can?” Rayla dodged a particularly bad attack. “Okay, fine. Do whatever you need to do.” Callum got up from his seat, grabbing onto anything he could while the ship continued to move. He made it to the gunner seat and pressed a few buttons that looked promising.

“You know how to shoot that thing?” Rayla asked.

“I’m working on it!” He told her, looking at the symbols. “What does a circle with an X through it mean?” He heard Rayla groan.

“Just aim, and press the black one!” She told him, and Callum located it, looking out of the scope and seeing Claudia’s ship not far behind them.

“I’m going to aim for the left engine, that should take care of it, right?”

** “Right!” Callum aimed, taking a deep breath. This would either go horribly wrong, or he would manage to take out Claudia’s ship.  _ Here goes nothing _ , he thought to himself, and fired.   
**


	6. The Nexus

All her life Rayla had been told of humans and their cruel nature. She had seen the horrors that they were capable of, and knew that their lives were not worth sparing. She had even killed a few herself, but never had she looked at one as an asset. As someone to put trust and faith in while in crisis. And as she looked at the human Prince now aiming the electro cannon, she couldn’t help but question everything she had ever been told. This was insane. How would this ever work? He was just some dumb human. But his determination and resolve kept her curious, as well as his compassion for her own cause. Was he really the same as all the others. Her answer was given to her when she heard him yell triumphantly.

“It worked!” He turned to her. “The electro cannon worked! Her ship is going down!”

“Callum! That was amazing!” Ezran called to him, cradling the box in his arms.

“Not bad, human.” Rayla didn’t even turn to look at him, and focused all her energy on getting the ship out of range as quickly as possible.

Once they were safely away, Rayla pulled her helmet off and switched the ship to auto pilot.

“So.” She sat beside Callum. “You didn’t mention you could channel Xadian power.”

“I can?” He looked at her with genuine confusion, and for a second, Rayla questioned every choice that had led to this moment.

“Yes, that’s how you were able to use the canon. No offense, but those things are way too powerful for a human to use on their own.”

“But I don’t have any magic.” Callum shook his head.

“No, but The Nexus does.” Rayla gestured to the ship. “The whole thing radiates power, and those of us who can channel it, well, we’re the ones who pilot it.”

“But can’t every Xadian channel it?” Rayla turned to the other human prince who had spoken.

“Yes, but not all of them are good at flying, or even like it. Luckily for you, I happen to be one of the best.”

“And you know the way back to Xadia?”

“I mean, the ship does. I programmed it in when I stepped off the platform.”

“Can you teach me how to fly one of these?” Callum asked, smiling at her. “Please?”

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” Rayla sighed. “But not right now, I’m tired, and I want to try contacting the others.” He watched as she walked to the small echo station that sat to the side of the controls. He heard her rattle off a few coordinates, and then waited, hearing nothing but static.

“Runaan?” She said, her eyebrows creasing. “Runaan are you there?”

“Wait, Rayla.” Callum got up. “The echo station bounces off of other Xadian power sources right?”

“Yeah, it’s how we-”

“That’s great, but doesn’t that mean that if Claudia can hear us, you just told her our location?” Rayla’s eyes widened and she jumped back onto the platform. “Okay we need to move fast. Any ideas?”

“We could go to the Banther Lodge!” Ezran spoke from his seat. “There’s no one there, and we could hide until it’s safe.”

“You want to  _ land _ ?” Rayla looked at him. “Are you kidding?”

“No, that’s a good idea. They won’t be looking anywhere but the sky.” Callum nodded, agreeing with his brother. “Plus, we should be able to find some supplies.”

“What, the ones we have on the ship aren’t good enough?”

“No, I mean, for you.” Callum said. “But we need human food, you know?”

“Human food?” She looked confused. “What do you think I eat?”

“Raw meat? Blood?” Callum’s voice was quiet, and as he said it he averted her gaze. “You know, stuff like that?”

“Are those the lies that your planet believes? That your people tell their children?” She shook her head. “I don’t believe it.”

“Well, we know better now.” Callum smiled, but then tilted his head. “I think? You still haven’t actually told us what you eat.”

“I eat normal Xadian food!” She threw her hands up in the air and walked to the large window at the front of the ship, looking out at the slowly diminishing view of Katolis.

“Listen, Rayla.” Callum stood behind her, not wanting to get too close. “This might be the last time we can set foot on Katolis for a long time. Who knows what’s going to happen?” He turned to his brother. “And I can’t speak for Ez, but I want to see something that reminds me of home one last time before we leave for good.” Rayla didn’t respond, but Callum could hear her mumbling to herself as she pressed a few buttons on the main dashboard of the ship. Callum went to the center of the cockpit, looking at the platform that Rayla used to pilot the ship. He touched the rails and wondered if he should be feeling some kind of power surging through his fingers. He heard Rayla’s voice, but didn’t quite catch what she was saying, looking up to find her smiling at him, a softness in her expression that he hadn’t seen before.

“What?” Was all he could think to say, and she laughed, rolling her eyes before asking again.

“What are the coordinates?”

“Really? We can go?”

“Yes, but you’re not allowed to talk until we get there.”

“Agreed.” Callum smiled and went to her side, giving her the coordinates for the Banther Lodge and sitting back as they switched direction, chasing the setting sun that was always just out of reach as the darkness took over.

Eventually Callum looked over and noticed that Ezran had fallen asleep, still cradling the box that contained the heart of Azymondias like a small child against his chest. Callum went over to Rayla and sat in the chair beside her.

“Am I allowed to talk yet?” He asked, hoping that she would understand his tone. 

“Only if you don’t say anything sad.” She turned to him and smiled again. “We aren’t making any more stops, so don’t even try.”

“You think I’ll just come up with some sob story to try and make you keep delaying?”

“I’m not sure what I think yet.” She told him honestly. “You’re not what I expected.”

“What did you expect?” Callum asked, thinking about his own perceptions of Xadians, and how wrong he had been.

“Oh, you know.” She shrugged. “You torture Xadians by sucking their power out of their skin, causing them to have a horribly slow and painful death.”

“What?” Callum laughed. “That’s almost as crazy as me thinking you drank blood.” But Rayla shook her head, expression suddenly grim.

“I’ve seen it.” She told him softly. “I know what humans are capable of.”

“But aren’t some Xadian’s capable of horrible things as well?” Callum asked. “Isn’t there good and bad on both sides.”

“I suppose so.” Rayla nodded as her puzzled expression turned to him. “I guess we were both wrong.” She smiled. “I’m glad I got to meet you.”

“Me too.” Callum told her. And he was. This was  _ not _ how he had pictured his wedding night, but as they continued to fly, he found he was glad to spend it with this strange Xadian, who seemed to listen to him more than most humans, and who actually heard what he had to say.

“So where are we going?” She asked after a few moments of silence. “A lodge of some sort?”

“Yeah, it’s where we would go in the winter, to get away from the fortress and relax.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” She asked. “Being so far away?”

“No, the trips were normally kept pretty secret.” Callum told her. “Ezran and I always went together growing up. Sometimes the King would come with us, other times he would stay behind, but after my mom died we did it every year.”

“That must have been hard.” Rayla turned in her seat to face him. “You were young?”

“Yes, very.” He sighed. “But I have Ezran.” He turned to his brother, smiling at his sleeping form. “And I had the King.”

“But he wasn’t your father.”

“No.” Callum told her. “What about you? What are your parents like?”

“They’re dead.” She said without flinching.

“Oh, I’m sorry I-”

“No, it’s not important.” She stood up and pressed a few buttons, engaging the autopilot before leaving the cockpit, Callum kicking himself for saying something that upset her, and going to sit beside Ezran, deciding that sleep sounded pretty good, and letting his eyes close as he listened to the hum of the ship.

Rayla found that she liked talking to the human Prince. He was gentle and more understanding than her own kind. She wondered what the point was of both humans and Xadians lying to their own kind so often, in order to keep the hatred alive between them. There was no need for it. The last few hours were proof enough of that. They still had at least a week until they reached Xadia, and that was if Callum kept his promise and didn’t try to make her stop again, and she knew they couldn’t both sleep in the cockpit for all of that time.

There were small cabins in the ship, with beds and their own windows out to the open, and she went to work making two of them ready for someone to sleep in. When she had finished, she went back to the cockpit, but found that both boys were already asleep. She didn’t bother waking them, and instead took her place in front of the dashboard of buttons, propping her feet up and leaning back, looking up at the stars and waiting for the sun to come creeping up behind them.

When Ezran woke up, he wasn’t sure if it was still nighttime or morning.

“You’re up.” He heard Rayla’s voice. “Do you want something to eat?”

“No, I’m alright.” Ezran unlatched himself from his seat and placed the box down, going to her side and wiping his eyes, yawning as Rayla turned back to the window.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” And Ezran nodded, looking out over the sky as it began to light. Ezran could see as they began to descend out of the sky, and he watched as the cloud broke to make way for the forests of Katolis that stretched out beneath them. “We’re almost to the coordinates, you should wake up your brother.” Ezran went to Callum’s side and nudged him a few times, Callum sighing as he opened his eyes and looked around.

“Are we there yet?”

“Almost.” Ezran told him. “You should get up.” Callum nodded and stood up, going to sit next to Rayla as he had done the night before, watching her as she brought the ship down using only the buttons.

“Why aren’t you piloting the ship like you were yesterday?”

“That was tactical maneuvering.” She told him. “This is just landing.” And with one final press, they landed. “Alright, you have one hour, and then I take off with or without you.”

“Sounds good!” And Ezran headed for the exit.

“You’re not coming?” Callum asked Rayla. “You don’t want to see the Lodge?”

“You’ve seen one human fortress, you've seen them all, right?” But Callum shook his head, pointing to the door and waiting until she got up and followed him.

“Is there anything in particular you want to show me, or are you just scared I’ll actually leave you behind?”

“I want you to see it.” He told her honestly. “This place reminds me of my mother. This was where she always seemed the happiest, and I-I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I guess you don’t have to come.” Rayla rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

“No more heartfelt speeches.” She teased him, and they both left the ship.

Everything inside was exactly the way Callum remembered it, and as he looked around, he could almost hear the memories as he walked to the room he shared with Ezran. There were discarded drawings that he had left behind, and a few notebooks that he picked up, stuffing them into his bag quickly. Did they have paper on Xadia? Would he be able to find something to draw with soon? These were questions that he would have to ask Rayla later. 

“What are you bringing with you?” Ezran appeared in the doorway. “I’m not sure what I’ll need.”

“Bring whatever you would be sad about losing forever.” Callum told him. “I don’t know how long we’re going to be gone.”

“I doubt that long. We’ll go with Rayla, and then she can take us back to Katolis when we return the Heart of Azymondias.”

“I hope you’re right.” He and Ezran continued to pack up, Ezran eventually leaving when Rayla expressed interest in seeing some of the other parts of the Lodge.

“And the game room is my favorite.” Ezran was telling her. “Do you have a favorite Board Game from Xadia?”

“Is that a game you play with wooden boards?” She asked and Callum laughed as they walked off together, leaving him alone in their bedroom. He knew he needed to follow them eventually, but for now, he really wanted to lay on his bed and pretend that everything was still normal.

He woke up to Rayla standing over him, a slight smile on her lips as she looked at him.

“You know, you can sleep in one of the cabins on the ship.” She told him. “You didn’t have to convince me to bring you here in order to sleep.”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Callum sat up, stretching his hands over his head and looking around. “Where’s Ezran?”

“He’s back on the ship, we’ve been looking for you.”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“About an hour. I don’t want to stay here much longer. It makes me feel weird.”

“Okay, just let me grab a few more things.” Callum walked around the room, trying to think of anything that was still important to him, grabbing what he could and checking one last time, a sense of finality settling over him as he turned to Rayla.

“I think that’s it.”

“Are you sure?” She looked at his bag. “You can’t fit anything else in there?”

“It’s important to me.” Callum said defensively. “And the ship is big, it’s not going to take up much room.”

“Alright.” She smiled at him, “I was just wondering.” He walked to the door, Rayla following after him. But before they could make it further than a few steps, voices sounded in the hall.

“Someone tripped the alarm, they have to be here somewhere.” Callum couldn’t move. The silent alarm. The one that needed to be disabled whenever you opened the front door. He hadn’t even thought of it, he turned to Rayla who glared at him, backing away from him.

“I knew humans couldn’t be trusted.” She shook her head and pulled out one of her blades. “Who’s here? Who did you call for?”

“What?” Callum whispered. “No one! I didn’t remember the alarm. I'm sorry.” Rayla looked at him closely, groaning and pulling him after her.

“Well we’ve got to get to the ship. It’s still cloaked, so I doubt they’ve found it yet.”

“I know a way, come on.” And Callum led her further into the Lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a littler shorter than some of the last chapters, but I'm having fun writing this! Thanks for sticking around!  
> -Jin


	7. Hidden Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is a little late, and a little short. But I work in the hospitality industry and the last week has been madness. Hopefully, because the holidays are over, I'll be able to post more frequently. Thanks for sticking around!  
> -Jin

Viren could not have planned it better himself. He smiled as he watched Claudia’s ship fall from the sky. With the Princes gone and Harrow dead, it was time to seize power. He walked to the hanger and waited for Claudia to return, eventually seeing her come towards him with her helmet under her arm.

“I’m sorry, they had a working electro cannon. There was nothing I could do.”

“It’s alright.” Viren assured her. “I understand.”

“I’m just worried about the Princes.” Claudia told him, wiping her hand over her face. “That Xadian is nothing but trouble.”

“Indeed.” Viren sighed and looked at his daughter. “You’ll get them back, don’t worry.”

“How?” Claudia walked beside him.

“You and Soren are going to go on a special trip for me.”

“To Xadia?”

“Exactly.” Viren told her. “You and your brother are the only ones that I can trust to do this.” He looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. “You and Soren will go to Xadia, and retrieve the Princes, and what they stole from me.”

“Yes, father.” Claudia nodded and walked off to her room, footsteps receding as Viren turned, wondering where his son was.

But unknown to him, someone else was privy to the conversation that he had shared with his daughter, and she now slipped away unnoticed and silent, trying to find the hidden motive behind Viren’s words. She wondered what could have possibly been stolen by the boys before they were captured, or were taken? She wasn’t sure yet, but something was definitely-

“Ah!” Viren’s voice sounded behind her. “There you are, Opeli.”

“Yes, here I am, my Lord.” She turned and tried to smile at him, clasping her hands in front of her and looking at him expectantly. “What can I do for you?”

“I know that we haven’t always gotten along very well.” Opeli snorted. “But I think we can be of service to each other.”

“How so?” She crossed her arms, skeptical that anything he proposed could entice her.

“The council supports you, and will pick a new monarch based-”

“New monarch?” Opeli shook her head. “We have a monarch. Ezran-”

“Is missing, and can not lead while he is still a child.”

“He will learn.” Opeli shook her head. “The council will not pick a new monarch, and even if they do, it will most certainly not be you. I’ll make sure of it.” And she turned away from him without another word, leaving Viren to stand alone in the corridor, cursing her existence as she strode away.

Opeli had never liked Viren. She hated the way he smiled when he had managed to manipulate someone, she hated how he treated his children as pieces in his political game. She had seen him do it to both of them. To push them aside when they needed him and to use them only when it suited him. But Opeli had other plans. There was only so much she could do to keep Viren from gaining power, and had figured out a long time ago that she could do a lot more damage working beside him than against him, and was now on her way to make her own plans for who would be taking over Katolis if Ezran and Callum remained missing.

“I’m here to see the Queen.” She said as she reached the hall that Aanya occupied. “She’ll want to see me.” And she was led to the rooms of the Queen.

Claudia couldn’t get it out of her head. The electro cannon on the Xadian ship. It had worked. But how? Clearly there was a Xadian flying the ship. Callum and Ezran didn’t know anything about them. But that would mean,  _ One of them fired the cannon _ . Someone else on that ship could channel Xadian power. But which one? The more logical choice was Callum, but Claudia didn’t think he would have been able to shoot at her. She knew of his feelings for her, he wasn’t very good at hiding them, and even though he had left her behind, she still didn’t see him trying to shoot her out of the sky.

She went back to her room and stepped out of her flying gear, putting her helmet on her desk and looking at her reflection in the visor. Her hair was tangled, and her face still sweaty, and she decided a nice long bath was just what she needed. She went into the small bathroom that was attached to her room and let her hair down, sighing as she stepped into the water and leaning back against the edge of the tub. Even though she tried to relax, it was nearly impossible with the implications of the past few hours weighing on her shoulders. If anything happened to Callum or  _ King  _ Ezran, it would be all out war with Xadia. She pulled herself out of the tub when her fingers began to prune and got dressed, going down the hall and knocking on her brother's door.

“Clauds!” He smiled at her. “I heard you got shot down, good to see you’re okay.”

“I’m fine. Nothing happened to you either?” She looked him over, and saw him point to the side of his face.

“Just a scratch, nothing to worry about.”

“You’re sure?” She reached out. “I could heal it for you.”

“No, it’s fine.” He swatted her hand away. “I think it makes me look manly.”

“Whatever you say.” She laughed and stepped past him into his room. “So, a lot has happened.” She turned to him. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Clauds, I’m fine.” He smiled.

“Were you there?” She couldn’t help but ask. “When the King was killed?” Soren looked surprised she would even ask something like that, and shook his head.

“No, there was so much going on. I don’t remember many specifics about anything that happened.”

“What about the Princes? Did you see them at all?”

“No, all I can remember is fighting with one Xadian for a long time, and then she disappeared into the rafters. I tried to see where she went, but it was no use.”

“And then what?” Claudia continued.

“Why are you asking me about this?” Soren crossed his arms over his chest. “Where were you during all of this?”

“Dad suspected that something was going to happen, he figured that the triggered alarm meant that someone had broken in.”

“What does that have to do with you?”

“I was elsewhere.” She told him, not sure if she could divulge to him the special job she had been given, and failed to do, of keeping the Heart of Azymondias safe. She had only left for a few minutes. She needed to make sure that Callum was okay, but it was in those few precious seconds that Ezran had decided to try and be heroic.

“Well you missed one hell of a wedding.” Soren laughed. “I wonder what Aanya’s going to do now.” He shrugged and turned back to his sister. “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine. I just need some air.” And she left Soren standing in her room.

Viren looked at the throne of Katolis intently, finally content as he thought about what he was going to be able to accomplish when sitting upon it. The sun was just coming up after the long night of chaos, and he hadn’t slept, spending the entirety of it making plans for the future.

“Lord Viren?” One of the lower council members that Viren barely recognized was visible in the doorway. “Lord Viren, the funeral procession will be starting soon.”

“Yes, thank you.” He told the council member and turned back to the throne. “You will have to wait.” He said softly, and turned to leave the room.

The procession was smaller than what most Kings received, Viren telling everyone who asked him about it that they needed to be prepared for another Xadian attack, and they couldn’t spend any time mourning the loss of Harrow.

“We need to be prepared for anything that comes our way.” He told those who had gathered. “And move forward with strength.”

“Where are the Princes?” Someone called. “Where is Prince Ezran?”

“The Princes are gone.” Viren said, hanging his head. “Taken hostage by a Xadian.” He looked up at the crowd and saw Opeli, her face expressionless as she looked directly into his face. “I assure you we are doing everything we can to get them back, but in the meantime, Katolis needs a strong leader.” He paused, and heard what he was hoping for, the careful affirmation from those in the crowd. All of them knowing that even if he was returned, the 13 year old Ezran would not be ready to take on his job as king. “That is why, I will humbly take up the cause as the leader of Katolis, until the true King can be restored to his throne.” There were cheers as he motioned for Claudia to step forward and light the pyre that had been built for Harrow. He felt the heat rise beside him and saw the fire roar as Claudia coaxed it.

Opeli held her tongue, the fury inside her threatening to seep out as she continued to look at Viren. There was nothing in that man that she did not hate. She watched as the pyre burned, and eventually had to turn away, leaving the scene and heading back to the council chambers that served more as her home than anywhere else in the fortress. She sat at her place at the long table that served as the council meeting place.

“Ah, there you are.” She looked up and saw Aanya standing in the cracked doorway. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all, your majesty.” Opeli sat back and smiled at her. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I think we should discuss what we talked about last night.” Aanya told her. “I think your plan is a good one, and that we would have the backing of many both here, and on Duren.”

“You’re sure?” Opeli questioned her. “Your people would help?”

“I think anyone who has spent more than about 15 minutes with Viren will see the logic behind your argument.”

“If only.” Opeli sighed and put her hands on the table. “He’s going to come into power no matter what. There’s nothing I can do about that.”

“But we can make it hard for him to get anything done.” Aanya nodded.

“And we can find the Princes.” Opeli said. “They’re out there, and Ezran is our rightful ruler.”

“I will do whatever I can to assist you.” Aanya told her. “I might not know him well, but technically I am married to Callum, and so it is Duren’s duty to help find him.”

“Thank you.” Opeli smiled. “It is good to have someone here who wants to fight against Viren as much as I do.”

“In that we will always be united.” Aanya assured her. “But is there anyone else that you can think of who might have just as much reason to see Viren gone? And who you would trust to take care of Callum and Ezran?”

“Only one other, and she is very indisposed at the moment.”

“Ah.” Aanya nodded. “General Amaya.”

“She is the only one left who loves those boys without an ulterior motive that I truly believe can keep them safe.”

“And there’s no way of reaching her?”

“I can send for her, but there is no guarantee that she’ll come back.” Opeli told her. “She’s just as likely to disappear and look for them on her own.”

“Would that really be such a bad thing?” Aanya asked. “If she finds them, then she finds them.”

“Yes, but I need to make sure she knows that Viren can’t be trusted with anything, and if anything could be traced back to me, I don’t want to think about what Viren would try to do to me.”

“I’ll do it then.” Aanya stood up. “Viren has no authority over me, and I am a Queen. I will send for Amaya, and tell her that I am terribly worried about my new husband Callum, and she’ll come back.”

“That actually might work.” Opeli nodded. “No, that will work. She knows that the wedding had been pushed up, we received word that she was disappointed to miss it, but that she would not be able to leave her post.”

“Then it’s settled. I will contact General Amaya, and let you know as soon as something new surfaces.”

“Excellent.”

“I look forward to our next rendezvous.” Aanya told her, holding out her hand for Opeli to shake. Opeli took it and met her gaze.

“As so I.” And then Aanya was gone, leaving Opeli alone in the council chamber, wondering how General Amaya would respond to the news that King Harrow was dead, and her two nephews were missing.

Unknown to even herself, Amaya was actually closer to both of her nephews than she had been in months. With her sword drawn and her eyes sharp, she walked through the lodge quietly, hoping to see something that would explain the tripped alarm. She had been surprised that it had gone off. There hadn’t been an incident in months that could pull her from the important work that she was doing. Amaya had spent most of her years since her sister’s death at the crossing to the sky. The Skyport was located far enough away from the fortress that it could be defended, but not far enough away that if the royal family needed to make a quick getaway without being seen, they could be snuck out of the fortress and taken there for further transportation. Amaya and Gren had arrived to find nothing out of the ordinary, leaving their ship with a few guards and heading for the door that was still unlocked.

_ No sign of forced entry _ . Amaya turned to Gren.  _ We should stick together _ . He nodded his approval and they made their way into the lodge..

“It’s probably just a small animal.” Gren said as they looked around, but Amaya had been told about the alarm going off in the middle of the night in the fortress, and that intruders were in no short supply at the moment. She motioned for him to follow her through the corridors, looking left and right for anything out of place.  _ Something isn’t right _ , she told him, and he nodded in approval.

“Someone is here.” He agreed with her.

_ We’ll find them _ , Amaya continued to look around,  _ There are only so many places they can hide _ . The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she made it to one of the halls, and she felt the presence of someone standing just beyond. Taking out her sword, she rounded the corner, ready to strike, and gasped as she came face to face with Callum.


	8. Window Left Ajar

_ Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea. _ With every step the words repeated in her head.  _ Bad idea, bad idea _ . How she had made it into this situation she did not know. Rayla cursed the human Prince she followed and continued to walk behind him.  _ Bad idea, bad idea. _

“Would you stop that?” Callum turned back to her. “You know you’re whispering right?”

“This is a bad idea.” Rayla told him. “You know it is.”

“You’re not helping the situation.” He glared at her slightly and she rolled her eyes, following him further into the lodge.

“There’s another exit over here.” Callum told her. “You go, and I’ll meet up with you on the ship.”

“Are you sure?” Rayla stopped, taking his arm and turning him to face her. “You don’t even know who’s here. What if they hurt you?”

“Relax, they won’t hurt me, I’m a Prince of Katolis.”

“I still don’t like it.”

“Look, I’ll be fine, and if I’m not, you and Ezran getting the heart back to Xadia is more important anyway.”

“I know, it’s just.” Rayla sighed and her shoulders hung. “Fine, show me the way out.” And Callum continued down the hall.

“It’s this way.” He lifted a curtain. “Ez and I figured this out years ago. This is the only window in the whole place without an alarm on it.”

“Why is this the only one?”

“Someone forgot.” Callum shrugged. “And no one really comes here without guards anyway.”

“Do you even know where the ship is?” Rayla asked as he opened the window. “Will you be able to find us?”

“It’s next to that one tree, right?” Callum ushered her out the window. “I’ll be fine, now go!” He could hear whoever had been sent to check the lodge getting closer. “Go!” She hesitated a second longer before jumping from the window and deftly flipped her way down to the ground while Callum watched, turning back for a moment as he closed it behind her.

Callum turned back, as the footsteps stopped. Whoever it was had found him. He inched forward, waiting for whoever it was to confront him, and was shocked when he came face to face with his aunt Amaya.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, but she walked past him, looking around for danger.

_ The silent alarm _ , she told him.  _ We needed to secure the perimeter, what are you doing here? _

“The fortress was attacked.” Callum told her. “I barely made it out.”

_ What happened? _ Amaya looked around.  _ Where is Ezran? _

“He’s here.” Callum spoke slowly, trying to give himself as much time as he could to come up with a plan. “He’s just not with me, but I can find him, if you want.” But he didn’t move.

_ I would like that _ , Amaya said eventually.  _ Go find him _ . Callum gave her a thumbs up and ducked into one of the rooms in the hall, letting himself fall against the door and running his hands over his face. “Come on, think Callum.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “You have to get back to the Nexus.” He didn’t know anything about getting out of a building without being seen. Maybe it had been a mistake to send Rayla back to the ship. She definitely would have known what to do. Maybe for now, getting out wasn’t his goal. Maybe for now, all he needed to do was distrace Amaya long enough to come up with a better plan. 

Back on the ship, Rayla had told Ezran Callum’s half put together plan, and Ezran explained that it had been their aunt Amaya who had shown up. Upon hearing this, Rayla relaxed only slightly, and still insisted on pacing back and forth, trying to decide whether or not she should go back for Callum.

“He’ll be fine.” Ezran told her. “All he has to do is come up with a reason to leave the building. Amaya isn’t going to hurt him.”

“Then what’s taking so long?” She turned to Ezran. “I don’t like this, we need to leave.” She looked out the front window, which through the invisibility shield was slightly foggy, and shimmered as she moved. “I’m going back to get him.” She told Ezran, and before he could stop her, she was out of the ship and moving along the tree line. She snuck around to the back of the lodge, looking for the same window that Callum had ushered her out of. Spotting the place she had landed, Rayla made a break for it, pressing her back to the wall as soon as she got close enough, her blades out to defend herself against anyone who might be waiting for her. She took a few deep breaths and looked above her head at the window. Anyone who didn’t know might not see it, but she could tell that it had been left slightly ajar, as though Callum had been hoping she would come back for him.

She was going to have to risk looking inside, in order to make sure that no one was standing in the hall. As she peered over the side of the frame, there was no one in sight.  _ Good _ , she thought to herself, and inched the window open. It was silent as she pulled herself up, stepping onto the sill and jumping noiselessly to the floor. It was only now that she realized she had no idea where Callum was, and it wasn’t as though she could simply call out to him. She jumped to the large beams of wood that criss crossed over the hall, balancing on them as she looked around for a way out of sight. She headed in the general direction that Callum had seemingly gone, and hoped for the best, knowing that one wrong move could mean the end of everything.

In his room, Callum was having similar thoughts. He had no idea what he was going to do in order to get out of the lodge, and wondered if he too could make it out of the window and run to the Nexus. He wasn’t very agile, but the fall wasn’t very far, and maybe, if he let himself roll, he could do it without breaking his ankle as he had done years ago when he and Ezran had first discovered it. Not wanting their secret to be revealed, they told Harrow he had done it falling down the back steps, and the window was left unprotected.

He knew that Amaya’s patrols would not last much longer, and decided that he would have to tell her that Ezran was simply asleep, and that he wanted to go outside for some air or something like that. He left the room with his things, and headed for the window, deciding that throwing his satchel outside and sending Rayla after it was easier than trying to explain its presence to his aunt and the others. He made it back to the window, and noticed that it was slightly more ajar than he had left it, and wondered if the wind had caught it. He opened it and looked around, listening intently for a moment to make sure that Amaya wasn’t there, then he swung his bag out and let it fall to the ground, hearing it hit the ground with a satisfying thud, and swinging his leg up over the side.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” A familiar voice sounded for above and he turned to see Rayla swinging down from the rafters. “It’s higher than it looks.”

“What are you doing here?” He righted himself. “Why aren’t you on the Nexus?”

“You were taking a while.” She shrugged, not meeting his gaze. “And I wanted to make sure nothing had happened to you.”

“Oh.” He smiled slightly. “I’m fine, but you shouldn’t be here.”

“Well neither should you, we have to go.” But before she could say another word, there was a loud noise, and the window pane behind them shattered.

“That was a warning.” Callum heard Gren, and turned to see him standing beside Amaya.

_ Back away Xadian _ , Callum turned from his aunt to Rayla, who had drawn both her blades.

“What’s she saying?” She whispered to Callum, but he waved her off, signing back things that she couldn’t understand, that clearly disturbed the others. “What are you telling them?” Her voice was tight as she tried to find a way out of this. “Tell me!”

“I’m your prisoner.” He told her, and she understood immediately, grabbing him and holding him in front of her, her blade against his neck and his back pressed firmly to her chest.

“Shoot at me again and I’ll kill him.” She said. “It would be so easy.” She pressed against him, causing Callum to stiffen, sucking in a breath as she held him tightly. “Just one flick of the wrist and he’s dead.” Amaya looked helplessly at Callum, signing to him desperately things that Rayla couldn’t understand.

“What’s she saying now?” She whispered in his ear, her lips barely an inch from his skin.

“She wants me to know that she’ll find and rescue me.” He told her, and Rayla snorted.

“That’s likely.” She backed to the broken window, her eyes never leaving the General and told Callum to “Hold on tight.” Before flipping both of them out of the jagged frame.

She landed on her feet as she had expected to, but Callum fell heavily on his back, groaning as she jumped to her feet.

“Come on, we’ve gotta get out of here!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. “Up!” He protested only a second longer before grabbing the bag he had thrown minutes before, and racing after her towards the still hidden Nexus. They could both hear the commotion coming from inside the Lodge, and made it back to the ship without incident.

“We can’t leave yet.” Rayla told them both as Callum rubbed the back of his head. “The noise from us taking off and the movement of the trees and grass will give us away.” She looked out the window. “I don’t know if they have enough weapons to bring us down, but I’m not risking it. We’ll have to stay here until they head out.”

“Did you at least get something to eat?” Ezran asked. “I’m starving!”

“I told you before.” Rayla turned to him. “I eat the same things you do.” And she and Ezran headed for the galley, leaving Callum in charge of watching the troops. He sat in the same co-pilot chair as before, looking out at the slightly darkening sky and waiting for Amaya to emerge. He felt bad about lying to her, but it would have been too complicated to explain to her everything that had happened. There was too much to say, and in the moments that had transpired between Amaya finding them and Rayla flipping out the window, tensions had been too high to try and compromise.  _ Any one of them would have killed her without hesitation _ , he thought. He didn’t want to think about that. In the mere day that he had known her, Rayla had proved herself to be loyal and trustworthy, putting her life at risk in order to serve a higher cause. Every moment he had known her, she had done nothing but shatter his view of Xadians, and with each passing second, he yearned to know more about her. To learn the elements of her personality that they had in common, and to see more than the rough exterior that she had tried to keep up.

When she and Ezran returned a few minutes later, Ezran was carrying a hot bowl of something, and Rayla two, holding one out to him as she took her seat beside him.

“Dinner is served!” She smiled as he took it. “I’m not much of a cook, but it’s hot, and it’s edible.”

“Thanks.” He looked down at what looked like some kind of noodle dish. He smelled it, and recognized a few spices, seeing that Xadians used the same type of fork that he was used to, and taking a bite. It was sweeter than he had imagined, but good, and he was grateful for anything hot to eat, slurping down the noodles and making Rayla laugh as the three of them silently ate.

“Any sign of movement?” Ezran asked as they finished. “Can we go yet?”

“Not yet.” Callum said. “I don’t know what they’re waiting for, but they don’t seem to be in a hurry.”

“Once it’s dark we should be able to leave.” Rayla told them. “Once we’re in the air they’ll never find us, even if the invisibility shield breaks.”

“Is that a possibility?” Callum asked nervously. “Does that happen often?”

“No, it shouldn’t break, but I just want to prepare for anything.” SHe got up and took the bowls from them both. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, let me know if they move.” And she was gone.

Ezran watched her go, before turning back to Callum. “Do you think maybe we should just tell aunt Amaya what’s going on?”

“What?” Callum hadn’t been paying attention. “Tell her what?”

“You know, about Rayla, and the heart?” Ezran looked down at the box he still held in his hands. “She might want to help.”

“Somehow I doubt it.” Callum sighed. “She might not believe us, she might want to take us back to the fortress, there are too many things that could go wrong.”

“I guess.” Ezran got up and joined Callum at the window. “I like her.” He told his brother. “She’s interesting.”

“I like her too.” Callum said, and he continued to watch the soldiers.

In the lodge, a messenger walked with purpose to the General, weaving in and out of the other soldiers until he saw her, sitting with Gren and looking down at a map in front of them.

_ You are going to lead troops to the East _ , she was telling Gren,  _ We have to find them. _ She looked up at the presence of the messenger, and looked at him meaningfully, as though asking why he hadn’t already stated his business.

“News, General.” He handed her the report. “From Queen Aanya of Duren.” Amaya looked slightly confused, but she took the note and opened it, skimming it quickly before handing it over to Gren, who read it out loud.

“General Amaya, we have never met, but your nephew Callum and I were promised to each other many years ago. Only one day ago, we were married in the fortress, only to have the festivities cut short by an invasion of Xadians. It is with a heavy heart that I inform you of King Harrow’s death.” Gren faltered over the words as the news spread through the room. “But more urgently, is that the Princes were taken hostage by a Xadian.”

_ The one we saw _ , Amaya confirmed as Gren looked at her.  _ And she might not be alone _ .

“They escaped in a ship, and while Claudia tried to bring them down, she was thwarted and they got away. I do not have the slightest idea where they may be heading next, but I believe this presents a unique opportunity for us to work together. Name a time and place, and we can discuss further.” He looked up at Amaya. “If they’re in a ship, we would have heard them take off, or seen the trees move. There’s no wind today. So that means…” He trailed off and Amaya nodded.

_ They’re still here _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy end of 2020 everyone! And thank you for 1000 hits! I'm having a lot of fun with this. Thanks for sticking around!  
> -Jin


	9. Shadows in the Grass

Rayla washed the bowls and carefully put them away to dry. She knew that no one lurking outside could possibly hear her, but she didn’t like the idea of causing noise in this safe haven from sound. She liked the way the quiet wrapped around her and allowed her a bit of peace in the chaos she had endured. But it also reminded her that she was alone. Not in a physical sense, she had the Princes, but everyone who had come with her was missing. She was reminded of them no matter where she looked, and decided that going back up to the cockpit was her best option. She needed to make sure that Callum and Ezran didn't mess with anything anyway.

As she rounded the corner, she crashed into someone, falling back as Callum crushed her to the ground.

“There you are!” He said from above her, rolling away in order to help her up. “We’ve got a problem.”

“What’s going on?” She followed him back to the cockpit. “What happened?”

“The soldiers, I think something’s going on.” Callum pointed. “They’re not leaving, it looks like they’re getting ready for another patrol.”

“With much heavier artillery.” Rayla noted and pressed her hand to the window. “How many soldiers does the General travel with?”

“Usually no more than 20.” Ezran told her, standing up, the box still in his hands, as though to put it down would be to surrender it forever. “But look! They’re looking for something.” Rayla watched their movements. The careful steps forward, and deliberate steps as they walked around. Some put their hands in front of them, others prodded forward with their feet, almost as though afraid of running into an invisible barrier.  _ Or _ , she realized suddenly _ , an invisible ship that hasn’t taken off yet _ . “They know.” She quickly checked the barrier, relieved to see it’s integrity was still above 90%.

“What do we do now?” Ezran asked. “There’s no way we’ll make it out with them shooting at us.”

“We’ll have to distract them somehow.” Rayla siad. “Any ideas?” Callum looked at the soldiers who were slowly but surely getting close to their location.

“What other kinds of weapons do you have on board?” Callum asked. “Anything we could fire to draw them away?”

“There’s the built- in electro cannon, but then there’s just some smaller guns down below.” She told him. “Nothing we can fight back with.”

“No, not to fight back, we just have to draw all of them away from here while we get the ship up and running.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Rayla asked.

“I’ll fly the ship, and you can distract!” Callum said. “We already know I can channel Xadian power, I can get the ship off the ground and you can meet us somewhere.”

“That is a terrible idea!” Rayla protested. “You hadn’t even been in one of these ships before today, let alone pilot one!”

“Do you have any better ideas?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Rayla huffed and looked at the soldiers who were still outside.

“Fine.” She shook her head as Callum smiled triumphantly, and looked down at the clothes he was wearing.

“You’ll need a flight suit, come with me.”

She took him down into the lower decks of the ship, pulling a suit out of a stack and throwing it at him. “Change into that and then I’ll find you a helmet.”

“Okay!” He said excitedly, and quickly changed, Rayla appearing again as he zipped up the front and threw a helmet at him.

“No trying anything fancy.” She told him, helping to put the helmet securely on his head. “If you damage the Nexus I’ll kill you myself.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “And I mean it.”

“Okay, fine.” He put his hand up in defense as she clasped the helmet under his chin. “I won’t do anything special.”

“Just raise the ship and fly in one direction, and I’ll find you.”

“How? You won’t be able to see us.”

“Because I set the shield, you dumb human.” She rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face. “I can still see the ship.”

“Oh, okay. Good.” And he followed her back to the cockpit where Ezran was waiting.

“Wow!” Ezran laughed when he saw his older brother. “You look awesome!” They waited while Rayla got the ship ready, and then called Ezran to the control center.

“This is what you need to press in order to open the hatch.” She told him. “Press this once you can see me, and I’ll be able to jump into the ship.”

“How do I know when to close it?” he asked.

“I’ll be able to close it from the loading bay.” She told him. “Just press the button and don’t touch anything else.”

“Got it.” Ezran nodded and kept his eyes firmly on the control board. Then Rayla turned to Callum.

“Alright, you watched me flying?” He nodded. “And you can copy it?”

“I think so?” He said, and then with more confidence. “I have to.”

“Step up here.” She helped him onto the platform. “This is to turn the ship on. As soon as the soldiers turn away from you, hit this.”

“And how do I make it fly?”

“Think about it.” She shrugged. “Just tell the ship to fly, and it’ll fly.”

“You say that like it’s simple.” But he was still smiling excitedly, eager to fly the ship.

“I’m serious.” She told him, and she took hold of his shoulders. “Just relax, and you can do this.” She smiled and backed away, shielding herself and disappearing from view, while Callum watched the cockpit door open and close, and then heard the soft rumble as the hatch opened, closing with a satisfied thud and leaving him and Ezran alone on the Nexus.

“And now we wait.” Ezran looked out the window at the soldiers, wondering how fast they would shoot if they knew a Xadian was walking, unknown to them, through the grass beside them.

But they were none the wiser, and regularly reported back to Amaya that nothing had been found.

“And you’ve been watching the trees for signs of movement?” Gren looked at the men who all nodded their heads. “Keep looking, they have to be here somewhere.” And she went back to the message she had received from Aanya.

_ We have to find Callum and Ezran, _ she told Gren.  _ And kill that Xadian before she can hurt them. _ Before she could curse the Xadian further, shouts were heard from outside and everyone perked up. Amaya watched as their expressions changed, and she rushed to the door to find all of her soldiers taking off to where a plume of smoke was rising from the trees.

“Someone set off a gun.” Gren told her, and Amaya grabbed her own weapon, following after the men who were running off into the woods. Eventually she entered a clearing, where her men were firing in all directions, and even up into the trees. Two lay bleeding on the ground, and all of them were on edge.

_ Where’s it coming from? _ Amaya demanded.

“They’re not sure.” Gren told her. “The trees maybe.”

“They’re coming from everywhere!” One man shouted, and they kept shooting. But eventually, Amaya noticed that there weren’t any shots being fired at her men, and that the assailant must have made a run for it. She called them all to attention, and looked around. Sure enough, no shots were fired from the trees. Confused and upset, Amaya led her troops back to the lodge, unaware of how close she had been to hitting the Xadian in the woods, who was now running as fast as she could back to the Nexus.

Her nerves were on fire, and her speed was pure adrenaline as she ran. When she came into view of the Nexus, she heard the familiar sound of the engines starting, and watched as Callum slowly lifted her into the sky. But as they climbed higher, the hatch remained closed. She headed for the trees and felt her shield crumbling as her concentration and strength was needed elsewhere. She climbed to the top of one close to the ship,  _ come on Ezran _ , she thought to herself,  _ they’re coming back _ . Then, as she could hear the soldiers coming closer, she saw the hatch begin to open. It was far, but she was going to have to jump. She let go of the shield entirely, and jumped as far as she could, falling onto the hatch and rolling into the ship, laying there for only a moment before getting up to close it, making it to the cockpit as fast as she could while Callum flew them away.

“That was amazing!” He yelled as she went to stand beside him. “I did it!”

“Yes, you did.” She laughed, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling pride at the human who stood before her, taking care to steer the ship away from the lodge, and laughing to himself as they went. Rayla went to sit beside Ezran who was looking down at the ground as it got further and further away.

“So, you took your time opening the hatch.” She said, but there was no anger in her voice.

“I know, I’m sorry. I forgot which button it was.”

“You didn’t press anything else, did you?” She sat up, her brain thinking up all the different disasters he could have caused within the ship.

“No, I figured it out.”

“Just in time too.” She said. “I would have fallen right out of the sky.”

“So uh, where are we going?” Callum’s voice interrupted them. “I don’t know where Xadia is.”

“This way.” Rayla said, and she went to stand behind him on the platform, shifting him slightly to the left and telling him. “Think altitude.” The Nexus began to rise again, and Rayla climbed down, giving Callum tips and advice as they flew further and further away.

As the sky began to darken, and their only light came from within, Rayla turned on the autopilot, pulling Callum off the platform and helping him with his helmet.

“So, how was that for your first flight?”

“Terrifying!” He told her. “But amazing. Does it feel like that everytime?”

“Like the world is falling out from under you, but in a good way?” She asked. “Yes.”

“I love it.”

“Well, maybe tomorrow you can have another go.” She shrugged. “It’ll be nice to have someone else who can pilot.”

“Yes!” He nodded and turned to Ezran. “I would love that.” Rayla left them alone, and Callum sat beside his brother. “That was amazing.” He said, running his hands through his hair. “Amazing.”

“You did really well.” Ezran smiled at him. “I like seeing you enjoy something.” Callum pulled his younger brother into a hug. He felt relief as Ezran’s arms closed around him. In the midst of all the chaos, they had managed to escape, and they still had each other.

The next hours were easy, as Rayla and the autopilot took them higher and higher, Katolis quickly becoming small beneath them.

“We have to stop for fuel soon.” She told them. “But there are a few places where Xadian ships won’t be persecuted.”

“Let me guess, they aren’t the nicest establishments.” Callum crossed his arms. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“We don’t really have a choice.” Rayla told him. “We need fuel. You and Ezran will just have to stay on the ship, not make any noise, and let me handle it.”

“What?” He followed behind her as she walked to the other side of the cockpit. “No way, what if something happens to you?”

“I can handle myself.” She told him. “It’ll be fine, they know me. And we’ll go at night, that way there won’t be many people there.”

“Yeah, that’s a great idea.” Callum looked at her harshly, but it seemed like no matter what he said, she was going to do what she wanted. Pretty soon he found himself in a bunk in the lower levels of the ship, looking up at the ceiling and listening to the hum of the engines. He dozed for a while, in and out, listening to Ezran snore. But Callum couldn’t seem to get his mind off of the Xadian who was still above, and could only sleep for a few hours. He got up, and careful not to wake Ezran, walked up to the cockpit.

She was standing in front of the large window, her hands on her hips, looking out at the vast expanse of space that stretched out before them. For a few moments he only watched her, not wanting to disrupt whatever she was thinking about.

“I can hear you breathing.” She turned, a smile on her face. “You might as well just come up here.” He sheepishly joined her, looking out the window.

“It’s beautiful.” Was all he could think to say. “I’ve never been this far from Katolis before.”

“Well, it’s not going to be like this for long.” She told him. “We have to move faster if we want to make any real progress.” But this idea didn’t look appealing to her.

“Faster?”

“We’re going to use the hyperdrive.” She told him. “My least favorite part.”

“Why?” He asked as she donned her helmet.

“Someone has to be intently focused on it at all times to keep it going.” She told him, and then groaned. “And it makes me sick.”

“Should I wake Ezran? Is he going to be okay?”

“He’ll be fine.” She waved him off. “I was trying to wait until both of you were asleep to do this, so you wouldn’t feel it.”

“I’m pretty sure I would feel it, even if I was asleep.” He told her, and was met with a smirk.

“Oh really? Were you awake when we stopped for fuel then?” She laughed as he looked at her in astonishment. “I’m a good pilot.” She shrugged. “One of the best.”

“If hyperdrive makes you so sick, why not let me do it?” Callum asked. “I can focus on things, what do I need to think about?”

“Not this time.” She faced him. “The only thing that could possibly make me sicker than hyperdrive is someone  _ learning _ hyperdrive.” She shuddered. “All of that stopping and starting? No thanks.”

“Is there anything else you can teach me?” He asked. “Without making yourself sick?”

“Not now.” She told him apologetically. “We really just need to keep moving. Hold onto something, and just relax.” She secured her helmet and put her arms out in front of her, she leaned forward, and Callum felt a pulse go through the ship. All of a sudden the scenery outside was moving much faster. He saw them pass places he had learned about, and pressed himself against the large window, looking out at the lights that flashed by. After what seemed liked only minutes, the ship slowed, and he heard a groan from behind him.

Rayla was standing on shaky legs, leaning against one of the railings that surrounded the platform.

“Are you okay?” He asked. “Rayla?”

“I’m fine.” She waved him off, but began to slip to the side. He moved quickly and caught her as she fell over, his arms wrapping around her awkwardly as all of her weight settled on him. He gently placed her on the ground beside him and took her helmet off, revealing her pale face.

“Thanks.” Her voice was soft. “Hyperdrive is the worst.” Callum didn’t feel anything different, but he wasn’t about to tell that to the girl before him.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t know, do you have any good distractions that I can participate in from right here?”

“I could ask you about Xadia.” He laughed softly. “I’m really excited to get there.”

“I’m excited to be going home.” She smiled, her eyes finally opening and finding his. “It’s vibrant like nowhere else I’ve ever seen.” She began. “And the people are just as vibrant. Everything coexists there.”

“It sounds amazing.” Callum sighed and leaned back against the platform a little bit, Rayla still slouched beside him, sitting up a little bit and turning to him, as though prompting him to ask her more.

“What are your parents like?” He smiled, but was not expecting the response he got. Rayla quickly pulled herself to her feet, using the railing of the platform.

“Dead.” She said quietly. “You should get some rest, we still have a long way to go.” Callum watched as she pressed a few buttons to engage autopilot, and left the room without looking back at him

“Idiot.” He whispered to himself, still sitting on the floor. “Had to ask her about her parents.” He sighed and got up, going back to his temporary bunk and finally succumbing to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! Thanks for sticking around!  
> -Jin


	10. Operation Aanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long. Just had a very hectic week and I needed to take a few days and recuperate before writing again. Things have started to settle down, and I hope to upload more frequently. Thanks for sticking around!  
> -Jin

It was clear to Amaya that the Xadian ship, along with her nephews, was gone but that didn’t stop her from firing into the sky long after the others had given up. She was angry with herself for letting them slip through her fingers, and she wasn’t looking forward to going back to the fortress with the news that they were still missing.

 _I need to write to Aanya_ . She told Gren. _I need to update her on what’s going on_. Gren nodded in agreement and they managed to slip away while the others prepared to leave.

She walked to the office on the second floor with Gren at her heels, and pulled pen and paper from the desk she knew Harrow had frequented. The information she wanted to pass to Aanya was not something she could allow to fall into the wrong hands. Gren stood beside her while she wrote out a message, handing it over and resting her head on the table. She felt his hand on her shoulder and looked up, smiling at him appreciatively. If Viren was not already taking power of Katolis, he would be soon, Amaya was certain of it. She hoped that Aanya’s youth and inexperience with Viren would not leave her open to his manipulations, and that she could get to her in time.

“I’ll tell the men we leave as soon as possible. We need supplies.” He told her. “We can’t do anything to help the boys with what we’ve got here.” She nodded in agreement, knowing that the more time they wasted, the harder it would be to go back. Viren had never liked Amaya, and she knew that he would try to thwart any and all attempts she made to keep him out of power. Dealing with him was _not_ something she was looking forward to. She had laughed at his jokes at events while her sister had lived, and been to parties with him over the years, but there had never been a time that she trusted anything that came out of Viren’s mouth.

 _That letter is for Aanya only._ She told him. _You’re going ahead of us to take it to her_.

“I won’t let you down.” He told her, and soon he was gone, leaving Amaya with the rest of her soldiers, who were preparing to be mobilized.

Within hours, everyone was ready, and Amaya informed her troops of their plans.

 _We’re going to the fortress_ , she told them. _We need to get supplies, then we’ll decide what to do next_. The soldiers all nodded and shouted in agreement, some of them firing their weapons into the sky before marching out.

By the time they were underway, Gren was in sight of the fortress gates. He felt the note still in his chest pocket, and made sure that it was secure before getting closer. He tried to stay hidden, going to the watchtower he knew would be abandoned as the changing of the guard happened, and making it to the courtyard without seeing a single person. He knew that if someone saw him without Amaya, it would raise questions he did not have an answer to. Luckily for him, the people of the fortress seemed too preoccupied with wondering how a force of Xadians had breached their walls without anyone knowing rather than watching the courtyard and the exterior walls. Gren decided that made sense, if the enemy could get inside so easily, why spend so much energy on defending the walls?

“Gren?” A voice sounded behind him and he nearly jumped, turning and seeing one of the council members standing in one of the doorways that led to the outer walls.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. “Is Amaya here?” She looked around but Gren spoke up.

“She’s here, but she’s not with me.” He motioned. “As you can see.” He needed to get out of this.

“Alright, well.” The council member looked around. “If you see her, tell her the Queen would like to see her.” She disappeared into the doorway, but Gren called after her.

“The Queen?” He stepped forward, reaching to push the door open.

“Yes.” The council member beat him to it and came face to face with him once again. “The Queen of Duren.” She narrowed her eyes slightly at him. “Do you bring word from the General?”

“I do.” Gren told her, and she took a brief look at the rest of the courtyard before grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her into the walls.

On the other side of the fortress, Claudia had taken refuge in the observatory, looking up at the sky and wondering what had become of Callum and Ezran. She knew the Xadian would have wanted to get them away from Katolis as soon as possible, and she didn’t want to think of the horrible conditions they could be subjected to while under the watchful eye of the enemy. She had barely slept since they had gone missing, and had spent all of her time either in the observatory, or in her ship, getting it ready to once again fly, as she had every intention of going after them once she could. It was of the utmost importance that they were found, and that the Heart of Azymondias was restored to the humans, as the Xadians would no doubt use it to destroy them all.

“There you are.” Claudia hadn’t heard the door open, but she turned at the sound of her father’s voice. “Soren has been informed of your plans to find the Princes. You’ll be leaving tomorrow if you ship is ready to fly by then.”

“It’ll be ready.” She nodded. “Don’t worry about that.”

“You should get some sleep.” He told her. “You’ll need it for the journey.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to sleep.” Claudia turned to face him. “I can’t stop thinking about that Xadian.”

“A horrible creature, I know.” Viren sighed. “One that you will put an end to when the time is right.”

“Where should we go?” She asked him. “I don’t even know where to begin looking for them.”

“Head towards Xadia.” Viren thought for a moment. “There was that signal. The one that you picked up when the ship was trying to call to others.”

“Yes, I was able to track their whereabouts.”

“So, get close to Xadia, and do that again. I’m sure the Xadian will have to let someone know she’s coming home.”

“What if I can’t find them?” Claudia thought of all the ports that existed on Xadia. “How will I know which one to go to?”

“I know where they’ll go.” Viren told her. “To the King’s Lair.”

“The King’s Lair?” She had heard him say it before, but had never thought it was important, assuming the King in question was Harrow, and that it was simply his office, or another room in the fortress that he sought shelter from the hassles of daily life.

“It’s where I found the Heart.” Viren told her. “It’s where they’ll go. Now, ready yourself for travel.”

Claudia watched as her father left, and looked out the window once more. Her ship still needed attention, and there were certain things that she did not trust the fortress mechanics to take care of. _I’ll fix my ship_ , she thought as she walked down to the hangar, _and then I’m coming to find you Callum, I promise._

The Queen of Duren enjoyed her quest quarters. The windows were large, and the gossamer curtains that hung before them cast shadows across the floor from dawn till dusk. But now she watched as Opeli came into the room, speaking with one of her guards who quickly closed the windows and the curtains, Aanya wondered what news she could have brought.

“What’s going on?” She asked, standing up from the desk. “What news do you bring, Opeli?”

“This.” She pulled someone else into the room. He looked tired and confused, and his carrot colored hair had not been tamed in a long time, but he was wearing the colors of Katolis’ elite, and he stepped forward to speak to her.

“Queen Aanya, I presume?”

“That is correct.” She crossed her arms over her chest, looking him up and down. “And you are?”

“Oh!” He laughed sheepishly. “Apologies. I am Commander Gren, I’ve brought news from General Amaya.”

“Ah! I was hoping she would get back to me.” Aanya leaned back on the desk behind her. “What news do you bring me?”

“This is from her.” He pulled the note out of his pocket and stepped forward to hand it to her. “She’ll be here soon, but she asked me to come ahead and deliver it to you.” Aanya took the message and opened it, reading the note quickly.

_Aanya, I believe you can be trusted, which is why I implore you not to go to Viren for help as you plan. If there is any chance of getting the Princes back, I believe it will be with us working together. I will return shortly. Amaya_

She smiled and handed it back to Gren. “She’s very clever.” She turned to Opeli. “What can you tell me about Viren?”

“How much time do you have?” Opeli asked. “Why?”

“The message implies that I have plans to go to him for help, which makes me suspicious of him.”

“It’s a cover.” Gren agreed. “If anything had happened to me, and this letter had been found, it would have implicated Amaya, and exonerated you of any dealings with her.”

“So I ask again.” Aanya said. “What can you tell me about Viren?”

The moment Amaya was within the walls of the fortress, news of her arrival spread, causing more than one person to come to her, trying to ask questions about the whereabouts of the Princes. But she walked by them all, in search of her companion, and was happily surprised when he emerged from a door and pulled her inside, bringing her to the guest quarters within the fortress.

As the doors opened, Amaya found herself face to face with the young queen, who had her arms crossed over her chest, and looked fiercer than Amaya would have thought.

“General Amaya.” Aanya held out her hand. “I’m Aanya.”

 _Nice to meet you_ , Amaya told her, Gren speaking as Amaya shook hands with the Queen. _You got my message?_

“Yes, it was most insightful.” She smiled. “Gren and Opeli were kind enough to tell me all about Viren. Thank you for your words of warning about my _intended alliance_ with him.”

 _I needed to take precautions_ , Amaya explained but Aanya shook her head.

“There is no need to explain, I know why you did it, and I appreciate your concern for my safety, but I am a Queen. If something happens to me here, it will be the entire force of Duren that rains down on Viren.”

 _That’s what I’m counting on_ , Amaya continued, _The entire force from Duren_.

“In order to retrieve Callum and Ezran I presume.” Aanya continued. “I agree, I shall call on my armies to assist us.”

 _Then we need to leave as soon as possible_ , Amaya continued. _The longer we wait, the more powerful Viren will become_.

“Then we will leave tomorrow.” Aanya said, turning to her men. “Tell the others, we will waste no more time.”

 _And you believe you have enough men to launch what is essentially an invasion of Xadia?_ Amaya still had questions about the operation they were putting together. _You think you can do this?_

“The armies of Duren might not be the largest in the system, but they are one of the most loyal.” Aanya told her. “They will fight for their King, and in case you have forgotten, before he was taken hostage, I married Callum. Duren’s will fight for one of their own.”

It was not long after the men of General Amaya were spotted that Claudia managed to get her ship ready to leave. She was tired, and her eyes hurt from staring into the bright lights of the hangar she worked in, but she had managed to finish without rest, before her father finally came to find her.

“Are you finished yet?” Was all he said to her, and she sighed, resting her head against the side of the ship where she was working.

“Yes, it’s just about done.” She told him, her voice soft as he watched her.

“Good, you and Soren will need to leave as soon as possible. General Amaya is back, and I don’t know if I trust what she’s planning.”

“What do you mean, don’t trust her?” Claudia turned to him, wiping her eyes and stifling a yawn. “She loves Callum and Ezran, she wouldn’t let anything happen to them.”

“It is not her love for them that is in question, but her trust of us.” Viren told her. “She might think we are planning something sinister.”

“But we’re not, are we?” Claudia asked, confusion blossoming as her father continued to speak.

“Of course not.” He laughed. “But Amaya is rash, and might think any plan that is not hers is a bad one, and she might try to keep you and Soren from leaving.”

“So basically you want us to avoid Amaya until we can sneak out and get to Xadia as fast as possible.” Claudia nodded. “Got it. Oh! And the best part.” She continued. “We’re going to some random port on Xadia that you just happen to think they’ll be heading toward.”

“Now is not the time, Claudia.” Viren turned away from her. “This is serious.”

“And I’m being serious, father please.” She followed him, leaving her ship behind. “Father, I just want them to be safe.”

“As do I.” Viren told her, finally stopping and facing her. “But we must be careful and choose our allies wisely.” And he was gone without another word.

Within hours, the two plans began to unfold. Amaya and the others woke up with the sun, heading for their ships and taking off into the cold morning air, their ships rattling the fortress as they took off, and attracting attention as they escorted the convoy from Duren up into space. Claudia took a different approach, and was able to fly her ship without as much noise, save for the screams of excitement that Soren let out as she flew them into the sky. Viren watched as his plan began to take shape, and those who would oppose him began to spread out, leaving the fortress vulnerable to takeover by the corrupt. Viren went to the throne room, the silence reminding him of years before when everything had been peaceful, and there had barely been a need for the intense conversations that had taken place here as of late. He stepped toward the throne. It was everything he had wanted, everything that he could now have, and it was right there, his for the taking.

“What are you thinking about, my Lord?” The voice was sweet, and piercing in the silence of the throne room. “Admiring the throne?”

“Yes, it’s very lovely.” He turned and faced the thorn in his side. The dissenter who would never let him have a single night's rest without some problem. He admired her commitment to making his life miserable, but decided that she would have to be taken care of. He sighed and plastered a smile onto his face. “What can I do for you, Opeli?”


	11. A Drop of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow! Sorry for the lack of updates this week. It's just been pretty hectic, but thanks for sticking around, and here is the next chapter!  
> -Jin

Callum had been careful around Rayla since he had asked her about her parents. Two days after their conversation he still made sure that Ezran was always in the room when she was. He didn’t know how to be alone with her without saying something wrong. Sometimes he felt like she was just waiting to get mad at him, that the tension that kept her shoulders hunched and her brow creased was waiting for him to mess up.

But all three of them had started to get tense, the confines of the ship finally started to grate on them as they continued their journey. Rayla spent more and more time letting the autopilot take the ship where it needed to go, and Ezran only wanted to look out the windows at the passing stars. It left Callum to wander the ship on his own, trying not to get in anyone's way, and trying to ask Rayla how far they still had to travel without using words.

Luckily, on the third day of their confinement, Rayla took the ship off autopilot and donned her flight suit once again. Callum watched as she stood on the platform and began to bring them in past an asteroid belt that she was able to skillfully maneuver through. After about an hour of weaving through them, she stepped off the platform and turned to Callum.

“Maybe when we get closer you can try flying again.” And she smiled at him. Callum felt relief like he had never known before, and nodded to her.

“I would love that, how far are we from Xadia?”

“We’ll be there by tomorrow.” She told him. “It’s that one there.” And she pointed out the window at one of the planets that was visible. It looked a long way off, and Callum wondered if they would have to use her least favorite method of travel in order to reach it.

“We’re landing at a port close to where we need to bring the stone.” She told him. “It’s not too far from where I grew up either. I’m excited to go home.”

“That’s good.” He smiled at her, and then a strange thought occurred to him. “Rayla, after all of this, Ezran and I have to go back to Katolis. Is there a way you’ll be able to take us?”

“I mean, I can.” She looked at him and shrugged. “I just wasn’t sure if you would want to go back. You’ve seen what the humans there are like.”

“I know, but Ezran is King, and I’m-” He laughed to himself. “I’m married.” And he laughed again. “I think that’s the first time I’ve said that out loud.”

“If that’s true won’t you want to go to Duren, not Katolis? Queen Aanya will have no use for you on Katolis.” She asked, and when Callum gave her a strange look she smiled. “We did our research before traveling to Katolis.”

“It appears you did.”

“And you talked about her the night before your wedding.” She didn’t look at him, suddenly finding the sleeve of her flight suit very interesting.

“It was  _ you! _ ” He stared at her. “Ezran told me I was crazy, but I  _ knew _ there was someone watching me.”

“I mean, I  _ may _ have been the one to break into the fortress, and I  _ might _ have found your room and it’s  _ possible _ I was watching you and heard everything you said that night and the next day to your brother.” She shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Honestly, I’m glad it was you.” He looked out the large window before them. “I don’t care what you think the way I do with other people.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” She turned to him. “Well I’ll have you know, I think-”

“No.” He stopped her. “That’s not what I mean.” He said. “I mean, I don’t care if you heard everything I said that night. I don’t care what you heard. I trust you.”

“You do?”

“Do you think I would have come aboard this ship if I thought trust was off the table?”

“I mean, you are just a big dumb human.” She smiled. “But that’s sweet. I trust you too.” They stood at the window for minutes, the tension seeping out of Callum as he felt her presence beside him. He had never been soothed simply by being next to someone before, and he wondered if she felt the same. Before anything else could be said, Ezran arrived, announcing that he was hungry, and wanted something to eat.

“You know where the food is.” Rayla told him. “Why don’t you get it yourself?” But she was already following him out of the cockpit to the kitchen, leaving Callum alone as he had been before the asteroid belt. He watched as Xadia got closer, and their path changed again with a gentle hiss as the autopilot began to pull them around, bringing them closer to wherever Rayla was taking them. He looked down at the map that was constantly updating, and it didn’t surprise him that he didn’t recognize anything.

About 10 minutes after Rayla and Ezran left, the ship began to make a noise Callum had never heard before. It sounded like a warning, but he wasn’t sure. Not until Rayla came racing in and went to the control panel. Callum watched as she looked, pressing a few buttons and quickly racing to the platform.

“There’s a ship coming close to us, but they’re not making contact.” She pulled her helmet on. “I’m going to take us around and try to get a better look at it.”

“What can I do?” Callum asked, watching as she began to pilot the ship.

“Nothing yet, I need to figure out-” Before she could finish her sentence, there was a loud bang, and both of them were flung off their feet as the ship lurched forward. Callum scrambled to his feet and saw Rayla holding her head, her helmet the only thing stopping it from smashing into the railing as she fell. 

“Are you okay?” She groaned, and stood up, reorienting herself on the platform.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What’s going on?”

“Not sure, unless…” Callum saw her fists tighten and she brought the ship around, sending them into a quick loop and bringing their speed up quickly as she weaved back and forth, no doubt trying to ensure no other attacks made it to them.

“Callum!” Rayla brought them around. “Is that the ship that you brought down on Katolis?” Callum looked up and gasped. Claudia had modified her ship to the point it was recognizable beyond simple being Xadian. The colors were darker, and she had even painted a large C on the side.

“Yeah, that’s Claudia.”

“I’m going to assume that you weren’t stupid or desperate enough to tell her where we are, but I’m having a hard time deciding why she’s here!” Callum could feel her glaring at him, even with her helmet on, and his back to her. “You didn’t send her a signal of some kind?”

“No! Of course not!” Callum thought for a second. “You said we’re going to the place that the stone is from?”

“Yes, we have to put it back, and soon!” Rayla’s voice was strained. “It’s already been away too long.”

“And Claudia’s father is the one who stole it. My guess would be he simply told her where he found it, and she was able to follow us.”

“You’re right.” Rayla sounded defeated and Callum turned to her. “We have to get out of here.”

“Do you want me to hit her with the electro cannon again?”

“I don’t know if we have time. Get up here.” She motioned for him to join her. “Come on!”

“I don’t have a flight suit on, what am I going to do?”

“You’re going to get us out of here as fast as you can, and I’m going to shield us with invisibility.” She told him. “The flight suit can wait. We have to go.” Callum stood beside her on the platform, and she pulled her helmet on, shoving it painfully down on his head and jumping down.

“Just go as fast as you can in any direction. I’ll do the rest.” And she went back to the control panel.” As he began to pull them away, Ezran came through the door, holding the box tightly to his chest.

“Guys?” He held the door as Callum sped away, weaving quickly to make sure Claudia couldn’t hit them, causing Ezran to almost fall over a few times as he walked to the seats near the platform. “What’s going on?”

“Claudia found us.” Callum told her. “And she’s trying to bring the ship down.”

“Ezran, sit down and buckle up.” Rayla told him, pressing a few buttons on the control panel before beginning to create a shield. Callum knew it took time, and he could see her getting frustrated with the time it was taking.

“Guys, what do we do if-” Ezran didn’t get a chance to finish what he was saying before the entire ship lurched again, this time the lights flickered and went out, and the ship became eerily silent. Callum realized he was no longer flying them forward, and he turned to Rayla whose eyes were wide.

“Electro cannon.” Was all she said, and Callum knew they were in trouble. “How did she fire it?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she had rigged something that let her fly the ship and fire it at the same time.” Callum said. “She’s smart.”

“What do we do?” Ezran said again from his seat. “We can’t let her-”

“I know!” Rayla snapped, and sighed. “I’m sorry. I just-” She groaned and turned to Callum. “I’m going to have to manually take us as far away as I can from here. We’re going to have to fight her as soon as we land, or well  _ crash _ is more like what’s going to happen.” She ran her hands over her face. “We’ve got no power.” She looked up at them, and then her eyes went to the box in Ezran’s hands. “Unless…” She turned to Callum. “Want to learn how to make a shield?”

“What?” He followed her with his eyes as she got up and went to Ezran.

“I know you’re doing everything you can to protect that stone.” She told him, taking his hand and smiling at him, “And me, and all of my people thank you for that.”

“But you need some of it in order to save us.” Ezran nodded solemnly. “I know.”

“I think your brother could save us, but only if he has that stone.” Rayla squeezed his hand. “I think it’s the only way we’re going to make it out of this alive.” Ezran nodded and opened the box, and Callum was able to see the faint glow from the stone as Ezran picked it up and handed it over to Rayla. She stood, uneasy on her feet as the ship continued to take hits from Claudia’s attacks.

“Just like you channel the power to fly.” She told him. “Think about the invisibility you hope to achieve, and imagine it covering the ship.”

“I don’t know if I can do it.” He shook his head. “That’s too much.”

“You flew, you used the electro cannon, this is easy compared to that stuff.” She told him, and took his hand. “You can do this.” She met his eyes, and the determination in them was enough, and he took the stone, looking out the front window as Rayla sat at the cockpit, bringing the ship back up slightly as they continued to glide forward.

“Remember to think about the invisibility of the ship.” She told him, and she pulled up on the controls and began to avoid Claudia’s attacks once again. Callum closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the glimmer that he remembered from Rayla’s previous shields, the way they had slowly covered everything. He imagined that same glimmer taking over the ship and making its way around everything.

“Callum!” He heard Ezran’s voice but didn’t open his eyes. “Callum it’s working!” Exhilarated by Ezran’s words he continued, imagining the shield pressing against every inch of the ship like a blanket. Soon, the attacks from Claudia’s ship seemed to stop, and he opened his eyes. Sure enough, the whole window in front of him was covered with the same glimmer that he remembered from Rayla’s shield.

“I did it.” He laughed to himself. “I actually did it.”

“Now keep focusing on it.” Rayla told him. “Don’t let her see us now.”

“Oh, right.” And he focused once again on the shield, the stone in his hand feeling weighty and secure as he held it against his palm.

“This landing is going to be rough.” Rayla told them. “Callum, you should hold onto something.” He went to stand next to her at the control panel, taking the seat beside her and strapping himself in. “Here we go!” Rayla shouted, and Callum saw the trees coming up to meet them as they crashed their way through. The trees slowed them down significantly, and soon they were almost free falling through the sky, eventually slamming into the ground and sliding along until coming to a stop. Rayla relaxed in her seat, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

“Is everyone okay?” She asked a few seconds later. “Ezran?”

“I’m fine.” He said weakly. Callum turned and saw that he looked like he was going to be sick more than anything else.

“Callum? How is the stone doing?” Callum looked down at the piece of rock in his hand, and noticed that it wasn’t glowing as it had been before.

“It’s not glowing as much.” He said. “I think I used too much of it.” Rayla sat up immediately and took his hand, looking at the stone, touching it softly and sighing as she picked it up.

“You’re right, we can’t use it again. We needed it in order to keep Claudia from getting to us, but now we have to do the rest of this without it.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Callum asked. “We’re miles from the port we were heading for.”

“Well, luckily for you, you have a Xadian tour guide who will take you back.” She gave the stone back to Ezran and turned to him. “We’re going to walk back.” And she went to the door that led from the cockpit. “And we’re going to have to start as soon as we can.” She told them. “Claudia will be looking for us.”

As soon as Rayla was far enough away from the Princes that they couldn’t hear her, she burst into tears. The Nexus has been her home. This had been the last place she had seen her companions from the Katolis mission. This ship housed their final memories and last wishes like a tomb, and she was going to leave it behind. She had failed in her mission to bring it back safely, and now not even the ship would be left to commemorate their sacrifice.

She went to her own cabin and looked at the things she had thought were important. She picked up a few items that she knew she would have to leave behind, and how much she would miss them. All that could leave the ship would be essentials. Food they would have to have, something to make shelter, and something to sleep on were the only things that would matter once they left the safety of the ship.

“Rayla?” She heard Callum’s voice and quickly wiped her eyes.

“I’m in here.” She called. “Just packing up.”

“Ezran was asking how much food we can bring.” Callum told her, standing in her doorway awkwardly as though he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to stand beside her. “I told him I would ask you.”

“As much as we can carry.” She told him. “We’re going to need it.”

“Are you okay?” He asked her. “Your voice is all funny.”

“I’m fine,” She waved him off. “Come on, we should get going.” Callum followed her and they packed up as much food as they could, each of them finding a warm blanket and a few other possessions that seemed important, before heading for the hatch of the ship. It felt strange to Rayla to leave it behind, and she touched it one last time before leaving, the shield breaking as Callum walked out, and Rayla asked for forgiveness from those she had left behind on Katolis, hoping that she would not fail in this, and that the sacrifice she had decided they would make would not be in vain. She looked one last time as the last place she had stood beside them, and the last time she had seen Runaan smile, before turning to where Callum and Ezran now stood, looking around at Xadia for the first time.

“There’s a lot of ground we have to cover.” She told them. “But I think we’ll be able to do it. Come on, it’s this way.” And they followed her into the woods.

It wasn’t long until someone else made their way to the ship. Someone with much better tracking skills than Claudia, who found the abandoned ship before she did, and in spite of having no Xadian tech at all, had managed to go unseen. His small craft hidden by the camouflage it employed, and it’s slight build making it almost disappear against the sun, as though it was nothing more than a bird passing high in the sky. It rested just beyond the Nexus, and it’s only occupant walked quickly to the side of the crashed ship, looking for footprints in the dirt.

“Got you.” He said as they became visible, and reached into one of his pockets for an old piece of tech that was hard to trace, and even harder to work.

“This is Agent Cove, reporting in.” He spoke into the small device.

“This is Agent A.” Her voice crackled through to him. “What have you found?”

“A lead.” It was all the information they needed to exchange, and as Corvus put the device back on his pocket, he began to follow the path. 


	12. The Tracker

As Claudia watched the ship fall, her heart began to race.

“Are we going to be able to keep following them?” Soren asked from his seat. “They’re still moving fast.”

“Of course, I’m just as good a pilot, and we have power.” Claudia stood on the platform, her electro cannon control panel in front of her on the railing. It wasn’t working as well as she wanted it to, but it gave her the ability to stand on the platform and fire the cannon at the same time. A feature that she had added when she did her repairs, and one she knew the ship in front of her did not have.

“I think they’re trying to fly!” Soren said, and Claudia watched as the ship began to move a little more fluidly, the wings barely helping as they continued toward the ground. “What do we do now?”

“We just keep following them!” Claudia told him. “They’re going to crash eventually, and we’ll be there to find them.” But even as she said the words, a glimmer began to shine, and she watched as the ship disappeared right before her eyes.

“Uh, Clauds?” Soren turned to her. “What do we do now?”

“We keep following this direction.” Claudia yelled to him. “There’s no way they’ll be able to steer very much.” And she continued to follow a ship she couldn't see.

They got lower and lower to the ground, the trees almost scraping the bottom of the ship, but there was no sign that someone else was in front of them. No disturbance as they made their descent.

“They would have hit those trees by now.” Soren said. “I think we lost them.”

“I know.” Claudia pulled her helmet off as she brought the ship back up. “Keep looking for damage. We have to find them.”

“Can do!” Soren said, and looked out the window, scanning the forest below. But he didn’t see anything that could lead them to the Princes.

“I don’t see anything down here, Clauds.” Soren called to his sister. “There’s nothing down here.”

“They went down somewhere.” Her voice was muffled slightly through her helmet, and he turned to her for a moment. “Keep looking.” So Soren kept looking, and looking until he started to doubt there was anything to be found.

“I’m telling you, there’s nothing down here.” His frustration became apparent as Claudia continued. “And I keep seeing the same trees, you’re going in circles.”

“They have to be here somewhere. They lost power, there’s no way they were able to fly much longer.”

“Clearly they had some power.” Soren said. “They managed to turn invisible. That takes power right?”

“That is true.” But Claudia wasn’t ready to give up just yet, and she continued to fly, until Soren went back to the window, eyeing some trees that did in fact look like something had recently crashed through them.

“Follow that line of trees.” He told her. “It looks like something went down over here.” They kept following, losing the trail a couple times over fields and clearings, until they were finally flying over the ship.

“It’s down there!” Soren pointed. “It looks pretty beat up.”

“You’d be surprised how tough these ships are.” Claudia started to bring them around. “This one was in pretty rough shape on the outside, but the power within keeps it flying through anything but an electro cannon pulse.”

“Why would they build a weapon into their own ships that could so easily take them out?” Soren tilted his head. “Do you think they have a way of repairing it faster than you do?”

“Probably, but I don’t think that Xadian would be able to repair it this fast.” Claudia brought them down to the ground in front of the ship and jumped off the platform, not even bothering to take her helmet off as she ran to the hatch and opened it quickly, deciding that Soren was enough protection that she didn’t need to watch out for the Xadian who had kidnapped Callum and Ezran.

She neared the hatch on the smaller ship and opened it, crawling inside with Soren pushing his way in beside her.

“Are Xadian’s small or something?” He groaned as he pulled himself through. “Maybe they just don’t have anyone as muscular as me.”

“Would you be quiet?” She turned on him. “Come on.” Claudia went for the cockpit, but as she walked slowly forward, an eerie feeling came over her, and she knew without having to go any further that the ship was empty.

“They’re gone.” She told Soren as he finally made it to her. “No one is here.”

“Are you sure? It seems kind of dumb to leave behind a ship for the forest.”

“The Xadian with them would know these woods.” She said. “But they’ll be heading back to the port. We can follow close behind from here on out.”

“Are we going to leave the ship behind?” Soren asked. “That seems kind of stupid. How are we going to get back to Katolis?” He followed her back out of the ship and into the small clearing.

“We’re not going to leave the ship behind.” Claudia said. “It’ll take a few days for them to get to the statue, but we can’t risk them seeing us heading there or else they might try to flee.”

“So what, we have to like, go around the other side of the planet?” Soren looked at her, confusion on his face. “That seems excessive.”

“We’re not going around the whole planet.” Claudia looked down at a screen in her hands. “We just have to go far enough so that we aren’t visible from the ground.”

“And we can’t get caught by anyone else.” Soren said. “I hate to break it to you, but your ship doesn’t look like that one.”

“It looks enough like it.” She looked at her ship, trying to assure her brother as much as herself. “Lots of Xadians customize their ships, I’m sure of it.” She continued to look down at the screen for a few seconds, talking to herself while Soren looked around.

“Okay, we have a course, let’s go.” She led him back to her ship. “We’re going to fly this route, and they won’t be able to see us at all. We’ll get there in less than two days, and be there waiting when they finally arrive.”

“And what happens if we get caught? Or if we don’t make it in time?” Soren asked her as she pressed buttons and pulled her helmet on.

“We aren’t going to think about that, and everything is going to be fine.” And she brought the ship into the air.

The forests on Xadia were tall. That was the first thing that Callum noticed as they began their walk. He looked around at all of the trees and flowers that seemed to radiate with power and life. Ezran and Rayla walked ahead of him, talking with each other about all of Ezran’s favorite deserts on Katolis, Rayla not really grasping the concept of a “tart” as Ezran used his hands to show her what they looked like, becoming exasperated as she tried to understand. Eventually she turned to Callum and smiled, motioning for him to join them as they kept walking.

“I was just asking Ezran here what he missed the most about Katolis.” Rayla said. “Do you have an answer other than a  _ jelly tart _ ?” She asked and Callum laughed.

“Only Ezran is that obsessed with them.” And he thought for a moment, and looked around at the Xadian landscape he was now part of. “I honestly can’t think of anything right now. This place is incredible.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Rayla said. “We have at least a few days' journey ahead of us, and the forest is only going to get deeper.”

“I guess I miss the ship.” Callum said a few moments later. “It was really starting to feel like home.” He turned to Rayla, but her expression was dark, and she didn’t nod in agreement, or even look at him.

“What’s that over there?” Ezran was pointing, and it seemed to pull Rayla from her thoughts. “Can we go see?”

“Yes!” She said a bit too quickly, and followed Ezran toward the large field, leaving Callum behind. It turned out all Ezran wanted to see was some moss on a large rock, but Callum still didn’t like how Rayla had reacted when he spoke of the Nexus. He had been hoping that by calling it home, she would have smiled and maybe even told him some stories about what it had been like before. He wanted to reach beyond her exterior so badly, to know what went on in her head in the moments that she did smile, and to save her from the gloom that seemed to hang over her throughout so much of the day. 

“Callum!” Ezran’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see his brother smiling. “Callum look!” They had come to the side of a cliff, and Ezran was looking out over a large valley, with vibrant colors and a river that zigzagged across to the horizon.

“It’s beautiful.” Callum said, and turned to Rayla. “It’s all so beautiful here.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “It is.” But her smile did not return. “Come on, we’ve got ground to cover.” And she led them away from the cliff as they began their descent.

“So, where on Xadia did you grow up?” Callum asked Rayla after a few minutes of silence. “Was the climate like it is here?”

“It wasn’t far from here, actually.” She told him. “This is far from the first time I’ve been in these woods.” She looked to the trees for a moment, and Callum held his breath, her face softening as she lost herself in memory.

“What was it like?” He asked quietly. “To be a child here?”

“It was all I knew.” She told him, beginning to walk again. “Everything that you look at and find a novelty I saw every day.”

“It’s amazing.”

“All of Xadia is, but I’ll never find a place I love as much as this valley.” And finally, Callum watched as she smiled up at the open sky.

“Uh, which direction do I go?” Ezran’s voice sounded from up ahead. “I’m not sure where to go next.”

“Keep following the river.” Rayla called to him, and the moment appeared to be broken. But as they continued to walk, Callum could have sworn he heard her voice say,  _ thank you _ . 

The trio mostly walked that first day. That was all Corvus could really report back. He wasn’t sure when he should make his presence known, but felt strange simply following them. He watched as the young King greeted every inch of Xadia with a childlike wonder that he envied, and how Callum stayed glued to the Xadian’s side as though his life depended on it. Despite being on a new planet, with hundreds of sights all around him, it was obvious to Corvus that she was all he wanted to look at.

When they eventually stopped for the night, Corvus came up with a plan. He knew that Claudia and Soren wouldn’t be far behind, and that they would be searching for them nonstop. But he also didn’t think that trying to enter the camp with the Xadian at any point would be a good idea, and that if he had met the Princes more than once or twice he might have been able to convince them of his allegiance to them, but that without Amaya or Aanya there to back him up, it might not end well for him if she knew he was following them. As it was, he suspected she knew something was amiss. She would often hang back a few steps behind the Princes and look around, often as though she could see Corvus in the trees, her gaze making his skin crawl as she pulled a blade out and surveyed the path behind her. Often she would simply turn away a few moments later, but sometimes, it felt as though she was looking right at him. 

That night, when he was sure all three of them were asleep, he walked well out of earshot and made a call.

“This is Agent Cove.” He said as quietly as he dared. “Repeat, this is Agent Cove calling.” The device was silent for a few moments before finally crackling to life.

“This is Agent A, what have you found?”

“I’ve found them, but I’m not sure how I can extract them without violence.”

“Well we don’t want that. See what you can do, and let us know when you need us to make a move.”

“I will. Until next time.” And he put down the device.

On Katolis, Aanya rested her head in her hands, looking down at the device that Corvus’ voice had just come through. She was exhausted. It was hard trying to run a planet while she was stuck on another. And as if that wasn’t enough, her legal husband was on Xadia, and as much as she liked Katolis, what she wanted more than anything in the world was to be back in her own bed on Duren, with only one or two problems to wake her up at ungodly hours.

“Your majesty?” Aanya looked up to find one of her attendants holding a cup of tea. “You need to get some rest. This will help you sleep.”

“Thank you.” Aanya looked up at her gratefully. “I didn’t know it would ever be this hard.” She sighed and took the warm mug in her hands, recognizing the smell and smiling, breathing deeply as she closed her eyes.

“Reminds me of home.”

“That was the intention.” The attendant said. “Now please, for all our sakes, try and get some rest.”

“I will, don’t worry about me.” And Aanya watched as she left, leaving her alone in the darkness, with only her small desk lamp to keep her company. She should have just gone to sleep. It would have been so easy to climb into bed and not think about the problems that loomed over her. But to Aanya, that wasn’t what being Queen was about. Her people still needed her, even when she was far away from them, and the crisis on Kaotlis would not keep her from her duties. With that in mind, she opened the bottom drawer of the desk where she kept her records of Duren, and opened one, yawning and taking another sip of tea, settling in for a long night of political problem solving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your comments and Kudos. It really keeps me going. Happy reading!  
> -Jin


	13. Common Ground

The first thing Rayla noticed when she woke up was that her neck hurt. So far, she could not think of any perks that sleeping on the ground offered. When she got up, Callum and Ezran were still asleep, their snores making her smile as she stood and stretched her arms over her head. It was strange to be back in the valley where she had spent so much of her youth. It felt so different now, but she supposed she had changed more than the valley. Too much had happened to her, she had become too many things in the time she had been away, and there was no going back.

She had always loved being awake early in the morning and late at night. There was something about being utterly alone in the valley that kept her calm. Being among the wilderness again, she could almost pretend that none of this had ever happened. That her parents were still with her, and she had not turned her back on her people and left Runaan’s ship to rot in the forest. She tried to remind herself that it was for the best, and that if they could return the heart of Azymondias, that all would be forgiven. Of course, that meant that she couldn’t fail in this attempt, and if she did-

“Rayla?” Her thoughts were interrupted as Callum came to stand beside her. “Are you okay? You look paler than normal.” She gave him a strange look and he tried to smile. “I mean, not that you normally look  _ that _ pale, but you know,” he gestured to her. “You’re pale.”

“I’m fine.” She told him. “Just a little tired, that’s all.”

“Yeah, me too.” He told her. “I can only pretend to be asleep on the ground for so long while you’re pacing until I have to get up.”

“I wasn’t pacing.” She protested, and he put his hands up in surrender. “I was just walking around looking for things.”

“Things that happened to be on opposite sides of the camp.” Callum said quietly, and which Rayla chose to ignore.

The sun was just starting to come out over the valley as Callum and Rayla stood together.

“Is this what it was like growing up?” He asked her quietly. “Was this what every morning was like?”

“Most mornings.” She told him. “Sometimes it rains.” They stood together as the sun slowly continued to move, until Ezran stirred, standing up beside them.

“What are we looking at?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and turning back and forth between Rayla and his brother. “Did something happen?”

“No, but we should start walking soon.” Rayla’s gaze moved from the sun and the brightening sky, to buttons on the front of her flight suit as she backed away from the brothers. Callum watched as she gathered up her things, and then messed with her flight suit again, waiting for them to follow her.

“How far do we have to walk today?” Ezran asked, holding the small box in his hands as they began down a small path that Rayla led them to.

“Far.” Rayla told him. “And we’re going to stay off of the main roads. I don’t want anyone to find us.”

“You don’t want to go to your home?” Callum asked her. “There’s no one you want to see?”

“Everyone I want to see I left behind on Katolis.” She turned to him. “We’re staying off the main roads.” Callum kept reminding himself that she wasn’t always like this. Callum had seen glimpses of her softer side, and he was desperate to find more of the cracks in her facade. 

Hours passed before the trio really spoke again. All of them tired and sore from sleeping on the ground, and each as eager as the next to stay quiet and contemplative.

“Watch your step.” Was all Rayla offered, and occasionally. “There’s a corner up here that you should watch out for.” But never offering any other information on how she knew the path so intimately.

“You must have spent a lot of time here as a child, to know the path so well.” Callum tried to prompt her, but she only shrugged.

“I spent as much time here as other Xadian children.” She looked at him. “Why?”

“I was just wondering.” He shrugged, and smiled at her. “You seem very at home here.”

“I am at home, technically.”

“Technically?” Callum stepped closer to her.

“Yeah, I guess I always felt more at home on the Nexus, up in the sky than here. I was always alone where I was here, but when I was on the Nexus, I had Runaan and the others with me.”

“You miss them, a lot.” Callum sighed. “I miss people on Katolis too.”

“Like that tall girl who’s chasing us?” Rayla smiled at him. “What was her name? Cloud something?”

“Claudia.” Callum told her, but her name no longer felt sacred. It felt strange to him, to be thinking of her at all. She had tried to shoot him out of the sky, and even though the Nexus had survived the fall, she had no way of knowing that he would be uninjured.

“Claudia.” Rayla said the name, sounding out each syllable and turning to him. “Do you miss her?”

“I miss when we were younger.” He told her truthfully. “When I didn’t know what I know now. When I was still convinced of her innocence in all of this.”

“And what about me?” She met his gaze for a moment. “What about my role in all of this?”

“Your role?” He shook his head. “You mean when you saved Ezran and me, decided that you wanted to teach me how to fly, or when you managed to keep us alive after Claudia shot us down?” She was silent for a few moments, looking at the ground in front of her before speaking.

“I meant it was me, and my people who broke into the fortress in the first place and caused all of that chaos.”

“But only because you had to.” Callum stopped walking and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. “ _ You _ didn’t cause any of this. Your only part is trying to make it right.” Her eyes were wide, and Callum looked intently at her for another moment, before Ezran’s voice sounded.

“Is this the right way?” Callum let go of Rayla, and she quickly walked ahead to Ezran.

“Yeah, this way.” And she took the lead again.

When they stopped for the night, Rayla still had not spoken to Callum again, and as they sat down on the ground to rest, Ezran leaned back and was asleep almost immediately, while Callum watched Rayla walk to the edge of the cave she had led them to.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Someone needs to keep watch.” She told him, leaning on the side of the cave and looking up at him. “You should get some rest.”

“I’m not tired yet.” He told her, and sat down across from her, staring at her as she looked out into the darkness.

“What do you think you’ll do after this?” Callum broke the silence between them. “After we return the heart?”

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “I want to find Runaan, and then maybe…” She ran her hands over her face. “I lied before when I said my parents were dead.”

“What?” Callum sat up. “Why?”

“They’re not dead, but they’re the reason all of this happened.” He could see her eyes in the moonlight, but he didn’t need to see the tears to know how much she was hurting. “They were part of the guard that was supposed to keep the heart safe. They ran away, abandoned their duties, and because of that, all of this has happened.”

“Why would you tell me they were dead?” Callum asked. “Why lie about that?”

“Because it would be better if they were.” She looked at him. “If they had died, it would have been defending the heart, but instead they ran away, and left all of us with the consequences.”

“But Rayla-” He almost told her if they hadn’t run away they never would have met. He almost told her he was thankful that she had forced her way into his life. He almost told her that he would never regret any actions that led him to her. But he didn’t, he couldn’t. He shouldn’t be thinking  _ any _ of the things that he wanted to say to her. But she crept into his mind at all hours of the day, and now even during the nights.

“Rayla, you can make everything better now, and then it won’t matter what they did.”

“I still love them.” She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. “I miss them, even though I hadn’t seen them in years.”

“Runaan?” He asked, and she nodded.

“He raised me. He and Ethari were my parents essentially.”

“Could you find him here? Ethari?” Callum asked. “Is that something you want?”

“I can’t go back. Not without the others.” She shook her head. “I wouldn’t know what to tell him. I wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye.” She sniffed, and he leaned forward, reaching for her. “I’m going for a walk.” She said abruptly, standing up and quickly walking away. “Don’t follow me.” And Callum stayed where he was, looking back at the sleeping form of his younger brother and deciding that he really did need sleep, and that Rayla could take care of herself. There was nothing he could do for her that she couldn’t accomplish on her own.

As Rayla walked away she wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself.

“Come on.” She whispered to herself. “Stop being ridiculous.” She didn’t know how he did it. How that stupid human Prince always managed to break her open and pull things from her that she had locked away for so long. It scared her, the things he knew about her. The things he could use against her if he so chose. She told herself that he wasn’t like that, and that he would never do anything that would betray her trust, but the voice that nagged at the back of her mind kept telling her,  _ he’s a human, you can’t trust him _ , no matter how much she tried to drown it out.

She walked around the cave, making sure to keep out of sight, and looked around for any signs that they had been followed. It was dark beneath the trees, and the moon did little to help her, but Rayla could see in the dark almost as well as in the sun, and she maneuvered over rocks and around branches with swift motions and deft fingers.

It wasn’t until she turned back toward the cave that something felt off. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, but she kept moving as though nothing was wrong, not wanting to give away the fact that she knew she was being watched. She walked beyond the cave, and climbed a tree just beyond it, allowing her to see the mouth without revealing that it was where the Princes were.

She waited, for an attack, or a shot through the head she wasn’t sure, but she waited and waited, until her legs grew tired from crouching, and her arms could barely hold onto any longer. She looked around, but could see nothing of the person she knew had been following her.

When the feeling eventually went away she still did not leave her post, and didn’t until Callum woke up a few hours later, walking to the mouth of the cave and looking around.

“Rayla?” He whispered. “Rayla where are you?” And he sat much like he had before, looking for her as the first rays of sun began to poke through the trees.

When Rayla did finally leave her hiding spot, she walked by Callum without saying anything, waking up Ezran and telling him that they needed to get moving for the day.

“Where did you go?” Callum asked her as they began to walk. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She smiled at him, and motioned for him to walk in front of her, not wanting to take her eyes off either of them as they continued through the forest.

Corvus had been sure she had known he was there. But not until she had left the Princes behind. She wasn’t quite as sharp when she was around Callum, he was beginning to notice, and he wondered if it was beyond her control. He hung back for a while and pulled the small device that connected him to Katolis out of his pocket.

“Agent A, this is Agent Cove.”

“Agent A here.” Her voice crackled, sounding more awake than Corvus felt. “What news?”

“I’m following the Princes and their Xadian companion.” Corvus told her. “They’re making good time to the Lair, and we should be there soon, I think it’s time to start the next part of the plan.”

“Alright.” Her voice was steady. “How are they? Is she treating them well?”

“Yes, very.” Corvus told her. “Especially Callum, they’re…” He trailed off, not sure how to approach the subject. “Close, is the only way I know how to describe it.”

“Close.” It wasn’t a question. “Interesting.” She almost sounded amused as Corvus raised the device to his lips.

“I will keep you updated, and let me know news of your progress as well.”

“I will.” Her voice began to fade. “We shall meet again soon.” And she was gone. Corvus stood looking at the forest for a few moments, listening for the familiar sound of Ezran talking to Rayla, or maybe Rayla telling Callum a story from her childhood, the sounds that he had become accustomed to hearing as he followed the trio through the woods. When he caught up, Rayla walked at the back, her footsteps deliberate and planned, her posture angular, and tense.  _ She knows I’m here _ , Corvus thought to himself,  _ that’s the only explanation _ . 


	14. Within the Cavern Walls

Claudia was getting tired of flying the ship. It wasn’t that the flying itself was boring, she loved to be in the sky, but flying intentionally slowly while her brother complained was not how she thought she was going to be spending her time on this rescue mission.

“And you’re sure we’re not going in circles again?” He had asked her that same question an insulting number of times. “You’re really sure?”

“We are not going in circles.” She assured him. “I know where we’re going.”

“Alright, it just seems to be taking forever.”

“I know.” Claudia was losing her patience. “That’s the point, we want to get there at the same time as the Princes, or they might run again.”

“But we should get there ahead of them, right?” Soren said, thinking it through as he spoke. “Because that way we get a lay of the land, really get to know the ground we’re going to be working with.” He shrugged. “I mean that’s what I would do.” Claudia didn’t want to admit that this made sense, and she slowly began to speed up the ship, knowing that her brother was right that it would be useful to get there a little bit ahead of time, even if it meant the chance of them seeing the ship arrive. They continued through the day, and eventually, she saw they were getting close. It was getting dark, and she knew that this would be the perfect chance to land.

“I need you to watch the ground.” She told Soren. “We’re going to have to land blind.”

“Got it.” Soren went to the window again, and told Claudia about the terrain below that she couldn’t see for herself. “I don’t see anything below us that looks dangerous.” He told her a few times. “I think we’re good.”

“Alright, just keep your eyes peeled. We can turn on a small light once we get below the tree line.” And that was what they did. The light allowing them to land safely on the ground, Claudia climbing down from the platform, exhausted from the last few days she had spent almost non stop standing up, falling into a chair and not even bothering to loosen the buttons on her suit before she fell asleep, her helmet in her lap.

Soren smiled at her as he laughed to himself, turning to the window and out to the darkening sky. He should look around, right? Get a feeling for everything that was around them and then go back to his sister with the information. She would be happy that he had taken initiative. There hadn’t been much for him to do during the journey, as he lacked the ability to use the Xadian tech the way she did, and he was eager to get the chance to do something other than play glorified lookout.

The air was warm and muggy as he stepped outside, the sounds of the forest accompanying him as he walked away from the ship. His hand never more than a few inches from his weapon, he began to make his way through the trees. He knew from the map that Claudia possessed that there was a large cavern of rock close by, but how exactly to get inside it he was unsure of.

He decided that it would be best to take things slow, and moved carefully through the woods, until he started to see large pieces of sky between the trees, and then finally, he came to the edge of a clearing, that led to the mouth of the large cave. But the “cave” was more of a fortress. With gates, and watch towers, and strategic points of entry Soren noted.  _ Impressive _ , he thought to himself, not quite daring to venture beyond the protective barrier of the trees. He knew that he was safest when he was out of sight, and that the clearing gave those who would be atop the tower the advantage.

He made his way to what seemed to be the back of the entrance, the cave sinking into the ground as he made his way around it. Was there a way to climb up the back? Was there a way he could get inside without being seen? And more importantly, was there even anyone there to see him? It couldn’t be entirely abandoned, but then again, why not? He knew his father had taken something valuable, and that the power that radiated from within the planet itself had been weakening ever since.

“Xadia will fall.” Viren had told Soren. “And it will be at our knees that they do so.” When he was younger, Soren had loved the idea of taking over another planet. Of using the might and prowess of Katolis to make others bend to their wishes. But there was something so cruel about taking the heart of a planet’s life and exploiting it that he couldn’t seem to reconcile.

All thoughts of his moral compass were forgotten however, when he heard a noise coming from the front of the cave.

“This place is amazing!” It sounded like Callum, Soren realized, and he went as quietly as he could to the edge of the woods looking out into the clearing and seeing the Princes standing in front of the gates. There was a flash of silver, and he saw the Xadian join them. His hands clenched into fists as he watched her. She moved quickly and leapt up the gate, calling down to them.

“Watch out!” And the large doors began to swing open, grinding loudly as they did. She jumped down beside the Princes when they stopped moving, and she smiled at them proudly.

“Welcome to the Nursery!” Rayla smiled at them.

“The Nursery?” Ezran asked, stepping forward.

“Yup, this is the training ground for the dragons who help Xadia survive.” Soren strained to hear what they said as they disappeared beyond the gates, watching as they closed behind them. He began to make his way back to the front, but something caught his eye. Someone else in the forest who was sneaking along. Soren backed silently to a tree, peering out from behind it and realizing that it was Corvus, one of General Amaya’s spies who would often leave the fortress to go on “assignments” with no return time, and more importantly, no rules. Soren watched a few moments longer as Corvus began to look around the gates the same way he had, trying to figure out the best way to get inside without having to expose himself to the gates themselves. He watched Corvus for a few moments longer before he too disappeared, and Soren not wanting to risk being seen, made his way back to the ship, where Claudia was still sleeping. He watched her peacefully breathing for a few moments, deciding that the arrival of the Princes, and the information that Corvus had also arrived, could wait another hour so that she could sleep.

Within the cavern itself, Callum couldn’t stop looking around. It was amazing. Every carving, every piece had been carefully built and placed, in order to tell the story of Xadian history. He walked slowly, struggling to keep up behind Rayla as she talked to Ezran about where they were going.

“We have to find Azymondias.” She told them. “Then we can replace the heart.”

“What do you think he’s going to be like?” Ezran asked. “How big is he?”

“I don’t know.” Rayla laughed. “But I’m sure we’ll know soon enough.” She led them to another large set of doors, much like the gates that had led them into the cavern itself, and pressed her hand to it, a slight glow emanating from her hand as she whispered a few words.

“This is the inner sanctum.” She told them. “This is where my parents were when they betrayed us all.” Callum went to stand beside her, putting his hand on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. “Okay. I’m fine.” She shook her head and turned to him with a smile. “Let’s see what’s left behind.” She pushed the doors open, and Callum gasped. The carnage that greeted them was beyond anything he could have imagined. He could picture where certain objects were meant to go, and that the destruction Viren caused had been left untouched.

“Rayla…” Callum reached out to her. “Rayla, I’m sorry I-”

“I can’t-” She shook her head. “They did this.”

“Rayla-”

“They did this!” Her voice echoed through the chamber. “They let this happen.” He saw her try to hold back the tears, and he stood before her, watching as the sadness finally spilled over.

“This isn’t your fault.” He told her, holding onto her shoulders and trying to get her to look at him. “ _ You _ didn’t do any of this.” When she still didn’t look at him he stepped forward, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. For a few long seconds she didn’t move, she didn’t breathe, simply stared at the chamber left behind, then, Callum felt her begin to tremble, and her arms came around his waist, and she buried her face in his shoulder, holding onto him tightly as she shook, with rage or with sadness he couldn’t tell. He simply held her, and hoped that it would be enough. 

When Claudia opened her eyes, Soren was playing with some of the buttons on the control board in front of him, the sky ominously dark as she sat up.

“Soren?” She sat up, looking around. “How long have we been here?”

“About two hours.” He told her. “Are you feeling better? You collapsed when we landed, and I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.”

“Are you serious?” She stood quickly and looked around. “We have to go. If they get here, we have to make sure we find them.”

“Don’t worry, they’re already here.” Soren told her. “I saw them go into the cavern.”

“What?” Claudia’s face was like stone. “They’re already here?” Her voice was cold. “Soren, if they’ve been here for  _ two hours _ , then could have already put the heart back, our whole purpose could already be over.”

“What?” Soren looked at her, confusion. “I didn’t know it was that time sensitive, Clauds, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.” She turned away from him, peeling her flight suit off and adjusting her clothing, looking back at him for a moment before heading for the hatch. “We have work to do.” She told him, and he followed her out of the ship. He led her to the cavern by the light of the stars, and her anger seemed to subside when he told her that nothing looked different. The air was still muggy, and the trees still swayed gently in the soft breeze.

Claudia looked up at the large gates that only the Xadian seemed to be able to open, and Soren pointed out what he had seen when she had taken the Princes inside.

“I don’t think there’s anyone else here.” Soren told her, purposefully not telling her that he had seen Corvus. He didn’t like the hard determination that she was exhibiting, and he was apprehensive of what she might do if she knew someone else was lurking in the shadows. “I think that’s the only way in, I tried to find another, but couldn’t.”

“I’ll figure it out, but we have to do it now, if we don’t we risk losing everything.” Claudia walked forward, one hand up in the air, the other on a small pouch that hung from around her neck.

“If you’re there, come out and fight me!” She called, but there was no response, she looked around, the tension rolling off her as Soren watched her move forward. “I know you’re there.” Her voice was haunting, but still no one stepped forward.

“I think it’s abandoned. “ Soren told her. “It’s safe.”

“I think you’re right.” She told him, and walked closer. “Here, this is how we can get up.” The side of the gate was jagged rock, that Claudia walked to and began to climb slowly.

“What are you doing?” Soren asked. “You’re going to get yourself killed!”

“Not if you catch me!” She turned to him for a moment. “Just keep watch, I’ll be fine.” And Soren stepped back, looking at the trees that surrounded them as Claudia made her way to the top.

The view from the gates was beautiful, as she could see just over the trees and down over the valley they had traveled around. In the moonlight everything was peaceful, but she quickly reminded herself that she had more important tasks at hand, and began to look around for something to open the large gates. There wasn’t much in the way of tech, but she did notice a soft glow coming from one of the towers.

Upon making her way to the top, she found that it was a small transmitter of tech, just like the ones in Xadian ships. She put her hand close to it, and thought about the gate opening, and the doors being light as they moved. She heard a noise and heard Soren yell.

“That’s it!” His voice was excited. “You’re doing it!” She focused a few moments longer, and then released, looking to see that they were indeed wide open. She looked around and saw a staircase leading to the entrance, and climbed down, looking out from the front of the cave to Soren, who was smiling at her.

“Nice work, sis.” And he walked by her inside, hand always on his weapon, as they proceeded into the darkness.

Corvus watched from the trees as the two children of Viren disappeared into the cave. He knew this was his only change to get inside, and wondered if Claudia would bother to close the doors. He snuck closer, and still they stayed open, but before he could make a move, he heard the loud noise, and saw them closing. He rushed forward, knowing that he didn’t need much space to squeeze through, but the doors closed quickly, leaving Corvus to hit against them, his fists pounding against the rock as he despaired.

He felt a vibration in his pocket and took out his device.

“This is Cove.” He said, his voice dejected. “A?”

“This is A.” She sounded just as upset.

“What’s going on?” He backed away from the gates and retreated into the forest where he could talk freely. “What happened?”

“We had to flee.” Her voice was scared. “It’s not safe here for anyone who opposes Viren.” He only then noticed that she was almost whispering.

“What about Amaya?” He asked. “And Opeli?”

“Amaya is with us, but Opeli wouldn’t leave. She said she wouldn’t leave Katolis to Viren alone.” She was silent for a few moments. “I fear he may get rid of her entirely if she’s not careful.”

“Where are you now?” Corvus asked. “Where will you go?”

“We’re escaping.” She whispered. “We left everything behind. I have to go. Don’t let Claudia and Soren get to the Princes, they are nothing but trouble.” And she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the comments and Kudos. I know I barely respond but I do appreciate them all. As you can see I don't post very much so I really appreciate all of the support. Thanks!  
> -Jin


	15. The Flighty Monarch

Aanya turned off her device and held it close to her. She slowly walked back to the people who had vowed to help her escape Viren’s clutches, his powers of manipulation over the people of Katolis growing stronger by the day. He had convinced the masses that it was in fact the Duren’s who had sought to end the royal wedding, and that it was Aanya’s selfish intentions as a young woman who wished to marry someone she loved, that had driven her to enlist the Xadian’s to stop the whole affair before it could begin.

“She has come into our fortress walls and has done nothing but plot our demise!” He had told the people. “She is not the kind ruler we once thought, and Duren can keep her for all I care. She is a flighty child, who does not know what it means to wield true power.” Cheers had been heard, and Aanya had panicked, until Amaya and Gren had burst into her quarters to tell her that they were getting her out and away before nightfall.

“Our only goal is to keep you safe.” Gren had said, taking her hands and comforting her. “We’re going to get you out of here safely.” She trembled and he put his arm around her, helping her to calm down while Amaya looked out the window. She signed a few things to Gren, which Aanya only understood some of, and turned to him for explanation.

“We’re going to get you out of here.” He said. “And we’re going out the window.”

“The window?” Aanya looked to Amaya. “How?”

“Trust me.” Gren’s voice was calm. “We know what we’re doing.” Amaya smiled at her, and Aanya nodded in return, thanking them both for everything they had done.

“What about my men?” SHe asked. “I can’t leave them here.”

“You have to.” Opeli emerged from the hall. “There’s no way to explain their disappearance. We can buy you some time by feigning illness or something, but we can not take your men away from their posts without raising suspicion.” Aanya knew she was right, but the words still hurt.

“Pack whatever you think will be useful, and let’s get you out of here.”

“You really can’t come with us?” Aanya asked. “Viren hates you, what if something happens?”

“He will be worse if there is no one here to keep him in check.” Opeli looked unsure of her words but she pressed forward. “If I can seed even the slightest doubt in his followers, I will have done my job well.” Aanya was impressed with her bravery, and wished that she could show the same strength as the world crumbled around her. She stood up quickly and went to the dressers in the room, leaving behind every dress and skirt she laid eyes on, and picking out only her traveling pants, and a few blouses to be hidden beneath coats and vests. Within minutes she had packed away everything that she would need in order to escape, and looked upon the dresses and frivalry she was leaving behind. None of it seemed to mean anything anymore, and she gladly left them behind.

“I’m ready.” She told Opeli, who hadn’t stopped moving around. “When do we go?”

“As soon as we can.” Gren told her, and Opeli took from her pocket, a headdress that looked like the one she wore all the time, and took off her coat.

“Put these on.” She told Aanya. “It’s safer if they think it’s me fleeing. Viren will welcome it if he thinks I’m trying to leave.”

“But when he finds out you’re still here-” Aanya protested.

“He won’t be able to do anything to a high ranking member of the council.” Opeli assured her. “I’ll be fine. You need to find Callum and Ezran.”

“You have to promise to let us know if you need our help.” Aanya told her. “Please, I don’t want something to happen to you.”

“I’m going to be fine.” Opeli took the headdress and carefully fastened it around her head, taking special care as she covered Aanya’s hair and took her hands. “And you’re going to lead Duren to do incredible things.” Aanya felt tears in her eyes.

“Don’t talk like that.” She choked. “Don’t talk like you’re not going to be there.” She hadn’t known the woman long, but Aanya felt a connection to her that she couldn’t quite place. It was stronger than the one she felt for her own advisors and council members, and bit down on her lip to keep from crying as Opeli pulled her into a hug. She had no memories of her own mothers, but she liked to think that they would have liked Opeli, and would have been happy at her protective nature of their daughter.

“We have to go.” Aanya heard Gren’s voice and pulled back, nodding and turning away from Opeli.

“I’ll stay here until you’ve had ample time to leave.” Opeli told her. “Hopefully, Viren won’t see anything, but if he does, he’ll assume you’re me.”  _ No one would ever suspect you of leaving so many of your own people behind _ , she didn’t say, but Aanya could hear it ringing in her ears anyway, and tried not to think about the people she was endangering.

“This way.” Gren led her to the window, and Aanya looked down at the ground below. It wasn’t quite as far as she had previously thought, but she wouldn’t be able to simply jump. She watched as Gren produced a rope, and tied it around his own waist, before handing the other end to Amaya.

“She’s going to be my counter weight.” Gren told Aanya. “And then she’ll be yours, and I’ll be down there to catch you, okay?”

“Okay.” Aanya nodded and watched as Amaya tied the rope securely around her own waist and nodded to Gren, giving him the signal to go. He took a deep breath and let go of the sill. Amaya jerked forward, but kept her composure, leaning back and straining as she slowly took a few tentative steps forward. Aanya watched as the general continued, teeth grinding together as she neared the window. Then, the rope began to go slack, and she looked down, pulling it up quickly and going to Aanya. Amaya began to tie the rope around the young Queen’s waist, who didn’t protest at all, and tried to replicate what she had seen Gren do moments before. She sat on the sill, looking down at him, and pushed off. The initial jerk of the rope pulling taut was soon countered by the slow descent that Amaya’s strength offered. She slowly got closer to Gren, who caught her and helped her to untie the rope.

“How’s Amaya going to get down here?” Aanya asked, and Gren pointed to the window, where the General was already climbing out of the sill without any rope to be seen.

“What’s she doing?” Aanya cried, and gasped as Amaya pulled out a dagger and forced it into the mortar of the fortress, letting go from the sill and letting the dagger slide through the old wall, until she was close enough to simply jump.

“Sometimes she’s a little dramatic.” Gren told Aanya, which earned him a slap on the shoulder from a smiling Amaya, who led them away from the fortress.

As they walked away, Aanya took one last look at the fortress, and at the small window she had just leapt out of, seeing Opeli watching her departure, and waving to her one last time, before letting Gren and General Amaya lead her away.

Viren hadn’t heard anything from his children in days, but he was not worried. He trusted that Claudia would be able to do the right thing in any given circumstance, and he was confident that Soren would be able to do whatever it took to bring his sister home. Viren didn’t care much for the others involved, and even though he had promised to do everything he could to bring home the Princes, well, the  _ Kings _ now that he thought of it, he was determined to keep Ezran off the throne.

“He’s simply too young.” He told one of the council members. “A child who doesn’t understand the ways of the world yet. It will crush him to learn how things really work.”

“But he does need to learn.” Some of the council were not so easily persuaded. “He needs to be rescued and brought back to take his place as King. That’s what we are here for.” The council member looked around to the others. “We are here to make sure that Ezran learns how to be a good King.” But Viren had fought against them, and had almost convinced everyone of his good intentions, save for the one thorn in his side who opposed everything he did.

Opeli was a constant headache that he couldn’t get rid of. She was highly respected within the council, and on the few occasions that Viren had brought up potentially removing her from her position he had been met with nothing but objections from everyone else present. It was thoughts of how to get rid of her when someone knocked on his office door.

“Enter.” He called, looking around as he came back to reality. “Yes?”

“Lord Viren.” It was one of the guards, she looked slightly scared as she opened the door and entered the room. “I have news.”

“What is it?” He asked. “Is it about the Princes?”

“No, it’s about Opeli, sir.” The guard closed the door behind her as she stepped further into the office.

“What is she complaining about now?” Viren asked, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

“She’s gone, my lord.” Viren wasn’t sure he had heard right.

“Gone?” He opened his eyes. “What do you mean  _ gone _ ?”

“She was spotted fleeing the fortress about 15 minutes ago.” She told him. “She didn’t have much with her, but she was recognized as she left the walls.”

“And no one tried to stop her?” Not that Viren would object to her sudden departure, and with her out of the way, and the Queen of Duren under his command, he suddenly found himself at the helm of not one, but two peoples.

“No one could catch up.” The guard told him. “By the time anyone realized what was happening, she was too far away to really do anything.”

“How did she get out without anyone noticing?” The guard shrugged. “Well, thank you for bringing this to me.” Viren said, and he stood up, heading for the door. “Gather the rest of the council. It’s time to take a vote.”

Viren made his way to the council chamber and waited, thinking about what he was going to say.

“There better be a good reason for this meeting.” One of the council members said as he entered. “What is this about?”

“We need to take action.” Viren pleaded. “We need to take care of our people, and if we do not elect someone to take on the role of King in Ezran’s absence, we are doing our people a disservice.”

“And what about the concerns Opeli raised?” Another member asked. “About this just being about you vying for the throne?” She didn’t even have to be there to ruin his plans…

“She is young, and she wants to believe that Ezran is coming back, but we have no leads, General Amaya, his own blood, has been unable to locate him. We need to accept that this might be permanent.”

“It’s too soon after Harrow.” Another said. “We haven’t allowed the citizens to properly mourn.”

“We are under attack!” Viren continued. “We have to make the hard choices, and as Harrow’s closest friend and confidant, I want nothing more than to serve the people of Katolis.”

“And the only way you can do that is from the throne?”

“The only way I can effectively do it is from the throne.” Viren held out his hands, and sighed. “I want to do for the people what Harrow wanted to do for the people. That is all.”

“You need a unanimous vote for this to pass.” The first council member who had arrived told him. “Where is Opeli?”

“If she’s not here, she has waived her right to vote.” He said sadly. “If she thinks she is so above this council that she can not come when called, then I believe she might have outlived her usefulness to us.” There were murmurs, some in agreement, others shifting nervously in their seats. “We have to appear strong.” Viren told them. “And by not crowning someone while Ezran is away, even temporarily,” he added, hoping that it would relieve the council members who still doubted him of their worries “We appear weak.” He looked around at them. “Shall we proceed?”

“All in favor.” And hands slowly raised. Viren raised his own, even though he knew it didn’t matter, but he was glad to see that as he did, the others seemed less on edge, and soon every member of the council was in agreement. He had done it, he had gotten rid of everyone who stood in his way, and now he was going to be King.

The coronation was scheduled for that night, and Viren readied himself, a small part of him wishing that his children could have seen the turn of events that had taken place since Opeli had fled.

“It’s time to go, my Lord.” He heard the voice of the young guard who had originally told him of Opeli’s escape. He followed her down the hall, and to the large balcony where the council members were gathered, everyone looking out over the people and waving to those who cheered for them.

“Citizens!” One called out. “Tonight, we crown our new King. The only heir that Harrow would have accepted, as he considered him more than simply a friend, but a brother who could be trusted to uphold his wishes for this beautiful land.” He turned to Viren. “Tonight, we crown Viren, and entrust him to do what’s right.” There was another cheer, and Viren stepped forward, knowing that it was time for him to kneel and receive the crown. He turned, and expected to see Saleer, or one of the others holding the crown, and nearly lost all composure when he saw who it was. She gripped the crown tightly, and the smile on her face was full of venom.

“Opeli will now do the honors.” Viren knelt almost uneasily as the woman who hated him came forward. She stood before him, holding the crown above him and looked down.

“I, Opeli of the High Council, crown you, King Viren of Katolis.” And she placed the crown on his head. Thinking this was when he was meant to stand up, Viren started to move, but Opeli held her hands in place, pushing the crown painfully into his head causing him to wince as he looked up at her.

“My King.” Her voice was dripping with malice. “I hope you know. That this is the easiest it will ever be.” And she let go. Stepping back, Opeli began to clap, and though he knew it was customary for the new King to greet his citizens, he could not take his eyes off her. What had she been doing earlier, and why had the guards thought she was fleeing?

The council members followed him off the balcony, and one asked Opeli where she had been that afternoon.

“Oh, I had some personal things to attend to.” She told them. “Just saying goodbye to the Queen.” Viren stiffened.

“Oh! I hadn’t realized she was leaving.”

“Yes, she had to go rather suddenly.” Opeli told him, and Viren turned to face her, seeing that she was already staring daggers at him. “Aanya wanted me to thank everyone for their hospitality, and she hopes to be able to visit again soon.”

“A most unusual exit, but I suppose she is just a child.” The councilman continued to talk to Opeli as they walked on from Viren. “She will have plenty of time to learn common courtesy.”

“Indeed.” Opeli gave Viren one last look before she disappeared around the corner, leaving him stunned and alone, the crown weighing heavily on his head. He had been deceived. The woman had been Aanya, the Queen of Duren, not Opeli, and while he knew that now as King he would have more power over her, it still wouldn’t be enough, on top of which he had lost his hostage. He walked back to his dark office and fell into his chair, falling asleep with his head in his hands and he tried to plan out his next move. 


	16. Heart of a Dragon: Part One

It had taken Rayla almost an hour to calm down and let go of Callum. She had clung to him as though her life depended on it, Ezran giving him a sad smile before continuing to look around, leaving him alone with the Xadian in his arms. He took her over to a pile of broken rock, and sat with her, letting her lean on him, Rayla wiping her eyes occasionally and turning away from him, as though hiding the tears would make them disappear. 

“Are you okay?” He asked eventually. “I don’t know what to say, how can I help?”

“I’m fine.” She turned away from him. “Thank you, but I don’t want to talk about it.” She got up but Callum had had enough.

“Are you being serious? You just cried into my shoulder for the better part of an hour, and now you want to pretend like you’re fine, and that none of it mattered?”

“I’m not pretending, I’m okay now, really.” But he wasn’t going to let it go.

“No you’re not.” He grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him. He was surprised at the confusion that was so visible on her face, at the uncertainty as she looked at him. “Please, Rayla. Just tell me what’s going on.” For a second he thought she wasn’t going to give in, that this was a lost battle as she pulled away from him, but before he could ask her once again to open up to him, she began to speak.

“You don’t understand. You don’t understand what it’s like, everyone knew that it was my parents who ran away and let all of this happen.” She shook her head. “No one ever let me forget that the rising problems on Xadia were my fault, and that no matter how hard I tried, I would never be able to make up for their negligence.” Her hands turned to fists as she finally met his eyes. “I was the most hated person in the Grove. That’s why I know the valley so well, I spent my  _ life _ there. I spent it alone and isolated from the people who were supposed to take care of me. Runaan and Ethari were the only ones who didn’t seem to blame me.” She took a deep breath. “And now Runaan is gone as well. I did the same thing they did. I left the others behind.” She turned away from him. “They were right to reject me. I’m no different than they were.”

“Rayla, that’s not true.” It hurt Callum to see her talking about herself this way. “Things are just hard right now.”

“No, all of this comes from me.” Her hands fisted at her sides, and Callum watched as she unraveled. “I’ll never be able to make up for their mistakes, no matter how hard I try.”

“But you are!” Callum protested. “You’re here, and we have the heart of Azymondias, we’re going to save Xadia.”

“But what if it doesn’t work?” Her voice shook. “What if we’re too late and none of this matters?”

“Oh my-Just shut up, stop.” Callum couldn’t take it anymore. Rayla was looking at him in shock. “Do you hear yourself?” He was getting tired of her self pity. “You are way too good to be talking about yourself this way.” When she still didn’t speak he continued. “You’ve gotten us this far because you’re smart and resourceful, braver than anyone I know, and you’re fast and beautiful.” Her expression softened as he stepped closer to her, taking her hands and holding them as he looked at her. “Rayla, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” She smiled at him, the expression in her eyes beyond appreciative, and before Callum could move, she kissed him. It was light, just a press of her lips against his, but they were soft, and she smelled like the valley.

She pulled away a moment later, and the shock of what had just happened must have been apparent on his face, because her smile fell away and her eyes widened.

“That’s not-” Callum started. “I mean I wasn’t-” He shook his head as she stepped back.

“We will never speak of this again.” Her voice was low, a threat. 

“Okay, understood.” Callum put his hands up

“No, I mean it. If you so much as  _ mention _ it, I will kill you.” He nodded emphatically, the anger and confusion in her eyes making him desperate to reach out for her.

Before Callum could explain to her what he had meant, and why everything was more complicated than he had realized, he heard a yell.

“Ez?” He turned to head for where the sound had come from. “Is that you?” Rayla followed, the past few moments forgotten in the face of danger.

“What’s going on?” She asked as Callum started to run.

“I heard Ezran, I think he’s in trouble.” They rounded a corner together and froze. The scene before them was more dire than they could have imagined. There was Claudia, furiously trying to open the box that housed the heart, while Soren restrained Ezran.

“Back away from him.” Rayla had her weapons drawn before Callum could take a breath. He watched as Soren all but threw Ezran to the ground and lunged at Rayla. But she was too quick, and seemed to know his next move before he did. Callum watched her in amazement for a moment before Claudia’s groan of frustration brought him back. He turned to her, and stepped forward.

“Don’t do this Claudia.” He said. “Whatever good you think you’re doing, whatever lies your father fed you, it’s not too late to stop.”

“You don’t understand.” She looked up at him. “This is going to let Xadia attack us! They’re too powerful with this weapon.”

“It’s not a weapon!” Ezran came to stand beside his brother. “It’s a life. A being just like you. And all it wants is to survive.”

“You’re children.” Claudia almost snarled. “You don’t understand anything.”

“Claudia, this isn’t right.” Callum pleaded with her. “Xadia just wants to be left alone.”

“That’s what they say now! But what about in 10 years, or 20! They’ll attack us with their power, it’s what they do.” Before she could say more, they were interrupted as Rayla ran by, Soren chasing after her. Callum watched as she seemed to fly from wall to wall while Soren threw everything he had at her. But she knew this terrain, and she used it to her advantage as he followed her.

“Claudia, hand over the box.” Callum heard Ezran’s voice. “Just give it back.” But she shook her head again.

“No!” She looked hurt as she pleaded with them. “You don’t understand. That  _ thing _ has brainwashed you, just come home with Soren and me, please.” But Callum only shook his head, trying to think of what to do next.

“Incoming!” Before he could turn Rayla came hurtling out of the air and hit Claudia, knocking her to the ground, the box in her arms crashing across the stone floor. Ezran lunged for it, and Soren continued to chase after Rayla, stopping for only a second to make sure his sister was alright. Ezran ran for the door, the box in his hands, and Callum looked around for anything that radiated power. But the room seemed to be empty, and not even Claudia seemed to have the ability to pull it out of the air. He looked around for Ezran and the box, but to his relief, both were gone. But his ease ended a moment later when Claudia noticed as well and she raced for the door, Callum following close behind.

She ran further into the cave, and the deeper they got, the more Callum could feel the same energy that he had while piloting the Nexus. The cool sensation in his blood, and the tightening of his muscles as the power swirled invisible around him. Each time he commanded it he could feel it more, and what had once started out as blind luck was now a conscious feeling that he was learning to wield. He concentrated, gathering it up in his hands, and pointing it directly at Claudia. He didn’t know how to direct it, didn’t yet know how to control the power he held within him, but he wanted her to stop, and as she began to slow, he saw why.

“Wha-what’s happening?” Claudia’s legs were stiffening, binding together as she tried to move. “Callum, what did you do?” She thrust her hand out, trying to hit him with a blast of power, but he dodged, and continued after Ezran.

“Ez?” He called as he kept running, the darkness giving way to a strange light that seemed to hum as it emitted from the very walls. “Where are you?”

“I found it!” He heard his brother cal. “Callum I found Azymondias!” Callum pushed himself faster, and he could hear Claudia behind him, having gotten her legs to work normally again. He turned for a moment and sent a blast of wind towards her, hoping it would buy them a few more precious seconds. Beyond Claudia he could hear Rayla and Soren, still locked in a fight that brought them further and further into the cave, and Callum ran to his brother. 

Ezran was standing in front of a small statue that stood at the edge of the light. He knelt and opened the box, looking to his brother and then back at the stone creature, the anguish in his eyes palpable. It was then that Callum noticed the full extent of the cavern they were in. A huge room with pillars and decor fit for a King, all carved out of the hard stone of the ground, their depth underground making it cool and slightly damp as he looked around.

“He looks so scared.” Ezra’s voice was sad. “Like a child.”

“I think he is.” Callum stepped beside him, finally looking down at the stone heart that seemed to pulse as Ezran held it in his hands.

“Where does it go?” Callum asked. “We have to put it back before-” He was cut off as something pushed him from behind.

“I told you, Xadia will only use that to destroy us!” Claudia stood behind them, her eyes wild and her hair hanging around her shoulders. She looked crazed, as she stepped forward with her hand outstretched. “Hand over the heart to me.”

“No!” Ezran yelled. “Never!” Callum saw her move to attack, he saw as her hands lifted as she drew power from the air. He felt the air crack around him as he tried to gather as much as he could, pushing it all into the smallest point he could manage, and directing it all at Claudia, crying out as he sent it flying, and like a bolt of lightning, threw her back. Callum gasped for breath, watching her groan on the ground, shifting and trying to get up. But her attempts were in vain, and she fell back down. Despite her weakness Callum barely dared to take his eyes off her, keeping his mind sharp and hands at the ready for another attack as he called to Ezran. “Have you figured out where it’s supposed to go?”

“No!” Ezran’s distressed voice was quiet. “Rayla wasn’t very specific.” As though on cue, Rayla appeared, Soren following behind. Callum had never seen Rayla like this. She seemed to be lighter than air, and instead of tiring as Soren was, she seemed more vigorous than she had before, laughing as she dodged attacks, telling him to be careful as she led him in circles. Soren was a powerful fighter, he protected those in his care but as he followed around the Xadian warrior, he was completely at her mercy.

Eventually she climbed out of his reach and looked down, giving him a small wave.

“If this is the best you’ve got then I think we should just call it now.” She called down to him, smiling as he tried in vain to get to her. “You’re a good soldier, I’ll give you that, but I don’t really want to hurt you.”

“Then what do you suggest?” He called back to her. “What was the point in fighting me all that time?” Her eyes watched as Ezran’s face lit up, as he found the center of the creature, the place for his heart. He placed it gently within the stone, and for a moment nothing happened. Ezran’s face fell, but as he turned to his brother, light started to radiate from the center of the statue, and the stone began to glow. Callum turned and even Soren’s attention was pulled to the light that shone within the cavern.

“What’s happening?” Callum turned to Rayla, who was smiling brighter than he had ever seen before, the hope in her eyes almost palpable as she watched joyfully while the light continued to grow. When it became too bright for any of them to look at it, the room seemed to burst with light, and only as it began to dim did anyone dare look. 

Before them, barely moving but no longer stone, was Azymondias. The hostility between them seemed to be forgotten while all eyes moved to the small creature on the ground. Rayla jumped down from her perch and began to walk forward, Soren not bothering to go after her.

“He-” Her voice broke. “He’s beautiful.” She knelt beside Ezran, tears of a different kind in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you for this.” Her voice was soft. “Thank you for letting me help you.”

“We couldn’t have done this without you.” Ezran told her, and smiled up at his brother. Callum watched the small creature on the ground. He had opened his eyes and was now looking around, and Callum could feel the power radiating off him. Before, he had needed to touch the heart in order to draw anything from it but now, he pulled some of the power into his hands, looking down at the imperceptible changes that seemed to take palace when he gathered it.

“What is that thing?” Callum had forgotten that Soren was still with them, and as he turned, Rayla shot to her feet.

“If you touch him, I will  _ end you _ .” Her voice was steady and her gaze leveling. “No more games.”

“I won’t.” Soren put his hands up. “Just let me take my sister, and we’ll go. I’m sorry for-” He couldn’t seem to find the right words. “For all of this.” Rayla didn’t move as Soren backed away, going to Claudia’s side as she began to stir.

“Soren?” She sat up and groaned, looking around to the others, and upon seeing Azymondias, her eyes narrowed, and she clenched her hands.

“Claudia, no.” Callum stood in front of the others. “You have to see that this is wrong.”

“No Callum!” She pushed past her brother. “ _ You _ have to see. You’re the one who’s been brainwashed! That  _ creature _ ,” she pointed at Rayla, “killed Harrow, your King, your  _ father _ , and it’s as though you’ve forgotten.” Callum hadn’t forgotten. It would always be a piece of the way he looked at Xadia, that for all it’s beauty, the inhabitants were capable of doing something so terrible. But he looked at Azymondias, at the childlike way he moved and the expression of pure fear that had been etched into the stone before Ezran had saved him. The fact that someone from Katolis was capable of that? Capable of causing that kind of fear and anguish? And the drastic actions the Xadian’s took became understandable.

“Ezran, take him and run.” Callum said quietly, and he began to pull power into her hands. “Now.” Ezran looked at the creature and scooped him up into his arms, his eyes wide with fear. From the corner of his eye, Callum could see Rayla step up beside him.

“Go with Ezran.” Callum said. “He needs you.”

“And leave you with  _ them _ ?” She scoffed, shaking her head. “You dumb human.” And with renewed confidence, they attacked.


	17. Heart of a Dragon: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man two chapters? Posted the same night? someone make me go to sleep please.

Corvus had seen every inch of the outside of the cavern. He had touched the stone anywhere he could get his hands, and he had climbed to the top multiple times. But seeing the outside didn’t matter. That wasn’t going to bring him any closer to finding Callum and Ezran, and stopping Soren and Claudia from whatever dark mission Viren had sent them on. He hadn’t heard anything from the inside but that didn’t surprise him. He guessed that the cave itself was deep, the walls thick, and effectively trapped any echoing sounds within. But he couldn’t give up. He had to find Ezran, or Opeli’s sacrifice to stay on Katolis was for nothing. If he could just get to Claudia, maybe there would be some way of trading… 

His thoughts trailed off as a noise was heard, and suddenly, the doors to the cavern were opening again and this time, someone was coming out. Corvus stood in awe as Ezran ran out, holding a small blue creature in his arms.

“We have to get as far away as we can.” Ezran spoke to the creature. “Come on Zym, can I call you Zym?”

“Ezran!” Corvus called out. “Where is your brother?”

“Corvus?” Ezran stopped running. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you!” He pointed to the blue thing. “What is that?”

“Oh! This is Zym! He’s what all the fuss is about.” Ezran laughed. “Although I don’t see why, he’s very small.”

“What is he?” Corvus wasn’t sure if he should approach them. The creature seemed to be watching him, and although his eyes were friendly, he didn’t want to risk it.

“He’s a dragon.” Ezran said, as though such things were regularly seen on Katolis. “Viren stole his heart containing his power and he turned into a statue. The Xadian’s were coming to take it back and that’s when-” His voice broke and he cleared his throat. “That’s when Rayla brought us here.”

“Rayla, the Xadian you’re traveling with?”

“Yes, and now she and Callum are in trouble I think.” Ezran told him. “They’re fighting Claudia and Soren, and I don’t know how long they’ll be able to last.”

“I’ll go and help them.” Corvus drew his weapons. “Go into the woods and find my ship, it’s a small stealth craft, you know what those look like?” Ezran nodded. “Good. If I’m not back in an hour, program in the coordinates for Katolis and turn on the autopilot. It’s labeled.”

“I can’t, what about Zym?”

“Your safety matters more!” Corvus turned to him. “Now go!” Ezran looked like he wanted to argue, like the words were on the tip of his tongue, but he left without another word, taking off into the trees as Corvus ran for the large doors to the cavern. They closed behind him and he looked around, the cavern opening before him like the hall of a great palace. But his thoughts were broken by the sound of shouting, and he continued toward it, hoping that Callum was alright. The noise got louder and Corvus began to slow down, knowing that the element of surprise could win a battle if played at the right time. He came around a corner and finally saw the fight, Soren desperately trying to get around the Xadian in order to reach Callum, and Callum, standing with his hands in the air, seemingly controlling the air and wind as Claudia pushed against an invisible barrier.

Soren was distracted, and Claudia’s back was to him, both good things in Corvus’ mind. He slipped closer, stepping silently forward cautiously as he blended into the dark walls of the cave. He watched Callum, the exertion on his face and the shaking of his hands, and knew that he was fading. If he was going to make a move, it had to be soon. He looked at Claudia, she was concentrating as well. He needed to do something to pull her away from her attack on Callum, but in a way that wouldn’t turn her attention on him. He watched her hands, and got an idea.

Callum could see Corvus, but didn’t let his expression change. He knew that his aunt's spy wouldn’t cause him harm, and he was anything but worried when it came to Rayla’s ability to hold her own in a fight. If Corvus was after Claudia, he only had to hold out a few more seconds. He pushed harder, taking a step forward, pushing points of lighting toward her as she hit back time and time again.

Then, it was gone, and Callum stumbled forward. He hadn’t even seen Corvus move, and then he was on top of Claudia, holding her hands behind her back, cutting off her ability to channel power. Soren seemed to notice something had happened and he turned away from Rayla, who ran to Callum immediately.

“Are you alright?” She asked. “Did she hurt you?”

“No.” He smiled at her. “I’m fine.”

“Corvus, get off me!” Claudia screamed. “What are you doing?”

“I protect the crown, and you were trying to attack a member of the royal family. I’m doing my job.”

“But she’s the threat!” Claudia turned to Rayla. “Attack her!”

“Clauds.” Soren stepped forward cautiously. “Stop.”

“No!” I can’t!” She rolled over and managed to get the upper hand on Corvus, throwing him back with a blast of power that knocked Soren back as well, Rayla falling into Callum as he pushed back against Claudia’s will. She screamed as she started to back away, and with a final blast, she disappeared. Corvus groaned, Rayla let go of Callum, and Soren didn’t move.

“Where did she go?” Callum asked, looking around. “Where’s Ezran?”

“Ezran is safe.” Corvus pushed himself to his knees, rubbing the side of his head and looking around. “Just let her go. She’s not worth it.”

“She might not be, but what do we do with him?” Rayla pointed to Soren, who still hadn’t moved. Callum went to his side, rolling him over and looking down at him.

“Soren can you hear me?” He groaned but did not open his eyes.

“He’s not going to get better on his own.” Rayla said. “Help me lift him up.”

“Where are we taking him?” Callum asked.

“There’s an infirmary here with a fountain.” She told him. “With a little convincing, it has been known to heal even the worst injuries.”

Together the three of them picked up Soren and carried him to where Rayla directed, laying him down on the edge of what looked like an empty pool.

“Callum, I need your help.” She said, and reached for his hand. “We have to draw the water out, can you feel it?” Her hand began to cool in his, and he nodded. “Alright, now pull the water up and out.”

“Okay.” Callum held her hand tighter, and used his other to try and draw the water out, copying the movements that Rayla did as he gathered power and then used it to pull instead of push. Soon enough, water began to pour into the reservoir in the ground, until Soren was half covered.

“Alright, now help me.” And Rayla climbed in beside him. She floated him in the pool and placed her hands on his chest, breathing deeply as she gathered power. Callum watched, in awe as her hands began to glow slightly, her hair shining even brighter in the light. She was breathtaking.

When she was finished, she gave Soren’s chest a hard thump, and he began to cough, thrashing in the water before realizing where he was.

“What did you do?” He looked down at himself, and then to Rayla, who was standing beside him. “What did you do to me?”

“I fixed you!” She said, putting her hands on her hips. “That’s what!”

“Fixed me, what happened?”

“Claudia.” Callum said. “She ran, and left you.” Soren Looked down at himself, touching his chest and flexing his fingers and arms.

“I can remember pain now.” He shuddered. “She left me? Where is she now?”

“We don’t know, but now that you’re awake, we can go look.” Soren nodded and pulled himself out of the pool, Callum holding his hands out to Rayla who didn’t look at him as she climbed out.

As they ran to the doors of the cavern, Soren told them of the ship they had brought.

“She probably went back to it and is already on her way back to Katolis.” He said. “I think she knew she wasn’t going to win.”

Rayla made quick work of opening the doors, and they prepared themselves for whatever might be waiting outside, but the clearing was silent, all signs of Claudia gone.

“My ship is this way.” Corvus said. “Ezran should be safe within it.” They followed him through the trees and sure enough, as they reached it, Ezran poked his head out from the hatch, smiling and then looking at Soren in confusion.

“Soren? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” He said, but the joke didn’t even make him smile. “Claudia, well she uh, she attacked us, all of us.” He looked down at himself and then to the others. “And I got hurt pretty bad, but Rayla did some weird magic water thing I think? And I’m okay again?” He turned to Rayla who only rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry that we attacked you in the first place.” Soren said to Ezran. “It wasn’t right, and as a member of the crown guard, it’s my job to protect you, no matter what.” He stepped forward. “Can you forgive me?”

“Of course.” Ezran smiled and turned to his brother. “What do we do now?”

“I don’t know, Rayla?”

“If I may.” Corvus cut in before Rayla could speak. “Ezran needs to return to Katolis immediately. Viren has taken power, and only Opeli remains to stand against him.”

“Viren is King?” Callum could hardly comprehend. “What about Aunt Amaya?”

“She escaped with the Queen, who is on her way here now.”

“What?” Callum had to make sure he had heard right. “Aanya is coming here?”

“Yes, to rescue you.” Corvus said. Ezran started to laugh and shook his head, turning to Callum who still couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Why does she think I need rescuing?” He asked Corvus. “I was never in any danger until Claudia attacked us.”

“We all thought you had been kidnapped.” Corvus told him. “And your performance at the lodge only made matters worse.” Callum had almost forgotten the way they had left things with Amaya. Rayla threatening his life, and falling out the window, tricking them all as they escaped and not looking back might not have been the best way to convince his aunt that he was safe, not to mention Aanya, who had been dragged into all of this against her will.

“Then what do we do?” Callum asked. “What happens next?”

“Azymondias has to go back to his mother.” Rayla spoke up for the first time. “She’s been in mourning since the heart was taken, and has sought refuge far away from the nursery where her baby was born.” She looked at Ezran. “He has to stay here.”

“I know.” Ezran looked at the creature in his arms. “This is where he belongs.”

“We should go back for the Nexus.” Rayla said. “It’ll be much quicker to take the journey in the air.”

“Who is ‘we’?” Corvus asked. “Ezran has to come with me.”

“I-I thought…” Her eyes flickered to Callum before her expression hardened. “Nevermind.”

“I’ll go with you.” Callum didn’t want to leave just yet. “I’ll go with you and Ezran, you go back to Katolis.”

“Are you sure?” Ezran’s eyes were sad. “Without dad, without you.” He shook his head. “I don’t know if I can do it.”

“You can.” Callum went to his brother and hugged him. “You’re stronger than you realize, and braver too.” He pulled away and smiled at him. “I know you can do this.” Ezran nodded and held out Azymondias, who went willingly and curled into Callum’s shoulder happily.

“I don’t mean to be rude.” Soren said. “But would it be possible for me to get a ride back to Katolis as well?”

“Do you plan on attacking our King again?” Corvus asked, raising one eyebrow.

“No, never.” Soren shook his head, and turned to Ezran. “I promise, I swear.”

“Then I don’t see why not.” Corvus went to his ship and turned back to Callum and pulled something from his pocket. “Take this.” He told him. “It’s to communicate with Aanya. Let her know you’re safe, and if you need her.” As Callum reached out to take it, Corvus whispered. “Don’t leave her waiting too long.” And Callum knew he was talking about more than just a rescue mission.

"I know." his eyes turned back to Rayla. "Things are just different now."

"Aanya's a rational person." Corvus told him. "Tell her the truth, she'll understand." Callum pocketed the device as Corvus stepped into the ship, and watched Soren approach Rayla who looked at him warily.

“I just want to say thank you.” He told her. “For healing me like that. I don’t know exactly what you did, but I could feel that something was broken, and then it wasn’t.” He shook his head. “And I don’t know if I would have been able to show that kind of kindness to an enemy, that kind of selfless compassion, and I thank you.” He held out his hand, and hesitantly, she took it.

“Keep Ezran safe.” She told him. “And we won’t be enemies again.” Soren nodded, turning back to the ship and joining Ezran and Corvus who were already on board. Callum and Rayla watched them go, before turning back to the safety of the cave and closing themselves inside.

“He’s right you know.” Callum said as soon as he put Zym down.

“What?” Rayla turned to him.

“Soren, about you. How kind you are, and how what you did for him was so meaningful.” She shrugged. “No, don’t do that.” He stepped closer to her. “Don’t act like your actions mean nothing, you saved him.” He looked at her. “Your actions mean everything to him.” He smiled. “And to me.” Rayla couldn't move, didn’t dare as he looked at her. It was as though his eyes rooted her to the spot and trapped her in his gaze. He leaned toward her, and whispered.

“You are so… _ ”  _ His lips met hers, and the feelings she had been denying herself returned. The doubt that had taken over her head flowed out of her as he kissed her, and then, as quickly as it had come, he stepped back, looking even more panicked than he had mere  _ hours _ before.

“I’m sorry, I-I just got carried away? Next thing I knew-”

“Shut up.” She stepped closer to him, looking at him for any sign that this wasn’t what he wanted, giving him the chance to back away, but he didn’t move, looking at her as though she was about to hit him, waiting for her to make the next move. And she did, happily, grabbing hold of him and kissing him the way she had wanted to all along, unafraid and untethered, no longer testing the waters, no longer waiting for the inevitable crash to the ground.

She pulled away a moment later to look at him, feeling arms wrap around her waist, pressing her forehead to his, and the last thing he uttered before kissing her again echoing in her head as he held her.

“ _ Wow _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are so" and "wow" live rent free in my head.


	18. Stolen Seconds

There was something sitting on Callum. He could feel it. The small breaths, the subtle movements. It was the same feeling that had woken him up the day before; Zym, sleeping on his back. No doubt dreaming that he was chasing after something as his small feet pressed into Callum’s spine.

“He likes you.” Rayla’s voice was quiet. “I don’t blame him.” Callum turned his head and looked at her. She had been there beside him as he slept, but neither of them had dared reach out and touch the other. Two nights they had slept like this, facing each other and kissing until neither one could breathe, and falling asleep peacefully. It was as though there was an unspoken agreement between them. That this was inevitable from the beginning, and neither of them had the power to resist.

Now, he reached for her hand, bringing it close and holding it against his lips.

“Have you been awake long?” He asked, looking into her violet eyes closer than he had ever before.

“No.” She smiled at him. “But I like to watch you sleep.” He laughed, which seemed to upset Zym, who rolled between them and looked around in confusion for a moment before falling back asleep. Callum watched him for a moment, before looking back to Rayla.

“We need to talk about what happens next.” She said. “Zym needs to get back to his mother, and you…” She trailed off and sat up, pulling away from him as she stood. “You have to go home.”

“I know, but I want to come with you.” He said. “I owe you that much.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” She turned to face him, but her expression was soft. “The things you’ve given up so that Zym could come here.” She shook her head. “You will never know how much it means to all of Xadia.”

“I didn’t do it for Xadia.” He walked around the bed to stand in front of her. “I did it because it was the right thing to do.” Rayla pulled him into a hug, holding onto him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt so slight, so small when she was pressed against him, her chin resting on his shoulder head tilted so it touched his.

“I don’t want to leave.” She told him. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Maybe we don’t leave yet.” Callum said, pulling back and pushing her hair behind her ear. “Maybe we stay here just a few more days.”

“But Zym, we-” He leaned forward and kissed her, cutting her off before she could protest anymore. When he pulled away she glared at him.

“I do not appreciate being interrupted.” But even she couldn’t keep up the facade and a smile lifted her lips. “What would we do here?”

“Not worry about Zym.” He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door. “There must be other parts of the valley that I haven’t seen.” He smiled at her. “I want to know everything you did there.”

“Pretend.” She said, and her gaze turned wistful. “I was alone a lot.”

“But you’re not anymore.” And Rayla tried not to think about what would happen when Aanya came for him. She pushed it out of her head and walked with him to the cavern doors, opening them and walking into the morning sunlight.

“We need to find something to eat.” She said. “That’s the first order of business.”

“Should we go back to the Nexus?” Callum asked. “I’m sure no one has found it.”

“No, not yet.” She said. “We should stay close, I don’t want to risk Zym more than we have to.”

“Well, then where can we get something to eat?”

“Anywhere.” She opened her arms and looked around the clearing, turning on her heel for effect. “You just have to know what you’re looking for.”

“And I’m guessing you do?” He watched as she leapt off the ground into the trees and disappeared from view. He liked seeing her this carefree, this relaxed and open. She was still Rayla, but now it was as though she was all there at once. No part of her still hidden by the pain she carried, no secrets behind her smile as she landed in front of him holding something in her hands.

“What is that?”

“It’s food.” She said, and bit into it.” She wiped her mouth and handed it to him. It smelled sweet, and he bit into it hesitantly.

“This is really good.” He said. “Are there more?”

“Of course.” She said. “But I think it’s time you learned how to climb trees.”

“I know how to climb a tree.” he said, and he dropped his coat, walking to the tree she had just scaled without any effort. _Okay maybe not like that_ , he thought to himself, but started to climb, following after her as fast as he could.

“You know.” He said, taking deep breaths as he got closer to her. “The trees here are different.” He pulled himself up another branch. “That’s why this is taking so long. I’m not used to the trees.”

“Oh right.” Rayla flipped down to the branch directly above him and hung from her legs. “That’s all it is.” She watched him struggle before holding out her hand, pulling him up while still hanging upside down.

“Show off.” He said as he took deep breaths. “Fine, you’re better at this than I am.”

“But look.” She pointed. “Now you can see the valley.” Callum turned and saw the whole valley spread out before him. He hadn’t realized how high he had climbed and he held onto the tree a little tighter.

“Don’t worry.” Rayla said from behind him, leaning her head on his back. “If you fall I’ll catch you.” Rayla kept her eye on Zym as Callum tried to take in every color the valley had to offer, and when he had caught his breath, Rayla kissed him, and took it back.

“We should go check on Zym.” She said as she pulled away. “Do you need help getting down?”

“No, I think I got it.” And he slowly worked his way down, watching as she jumped from one branch to the next with minimal effort. He nearly fell more than once watching her, and it wasn’t until she was on the ground that he managed to concentrate on safely following.

“See?” She crossed her arms over her chest as he made it to the ground. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“Nope, not bad at all.” He said, and he felt Zym at his feet. “Hey there.” He picked him up. “I never thought I would hold a dragon.” He told her.

“I never thought I would meet a human.” She said. “Especially one I don’t want to get rid of.” He laughed and reached for her hand as Zym settled on his shoulder.

“I’m glad you don’t want to get rid of me.” He told her. “What do you want to do today?” They had spent the majority of their first day alone sleeping, the adrenaline of their adventure wearing off and the exhaustion hitting them like an electro cannon.

“You want to see the valley right?” She said, gesturing beyond the trees. “So let’s see the valley.”

Callum followed behind her, and he began to tell him about every tree they passed, and the pieces of her childhood that she cherished. They walked the paths Rayla had made on her own, forged for their lunch by the side of a small lake, and shared kisses Callum knew he would never be able to forget while holding her hand.

When the sky began to darken, they went back to the cavern, and Callum came face to face with the device Corvus had given him. _Don’t leave her hanging too long_ , that had been his advice. He knew he needed to talk to her, to give her some kind of explanation.

“I’m going outside.” He said suddenly. “I’ll be back.”

“Okay.” Rayla’s voice was confused, but she didn’t look up from the ground where she sat with Zym.

Callum smiled at her and then walked out, sitting against the side of the cavern and turning the device on.

“Hello?” He said slowly. “If anyone’s there.” He waited, listening for confirmation that someone was there. “Hello?” Still nothing, then, a crackle was heard, and a voice.

“Callum?” It was Aanya.

“Hi.” He didn’t know what else to say. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better.” She laughed. “But I’m alive and safe for now.”

“I’m sorry about this.” Callum told her. “You had nothing to do with this.”

“It’s not your fault.” She said. “You didn’t tell Xadians attack Katolis.” _No, but I left with one of them_ , he thought. “This must mean that Corvus made contact with you.” She said. “He took Ezran, yes?”

“Right, and I’m still here.” Callum said. “Corvus has Soren as well, there wasn’t room on his ship for more.” But that was just the lie that he told himself.

“Did you do what you needed to do?” Aanya asked. “Did you save whatever it was they were after?”

“Yes.” Callum said. “But now he has to go back to his mother.”

“And you have to be the one to do it?”

“I want to finish this.” He told her. “I want to see this through.”

“How long do you need?” She asked. “I’m still about four days out.”

“Do you know where I am?”

“Corvus gave me coordinates.” She told him.

“I don’t know how long, I would have to talk to Rayla.”

“Rayla.” Aanya said the name as if remembering it from long ago. “That’s her name.”

“Yeah.” He wasn’t sure what else to say.

“It’s pretty.” Her voice almost sounded amused. “The way Corvus talked about her, I’m sure she’s more than capable of finishing this mission without you.” Aanya continued. “You need to come home.” Her voice was pleading. “You’re not a Xadian Callum, you never will be.”

“I know.” He said, and sighed to himself.

“I’ll be there in four days.” She said again, and the finality of her words let him know she was gone. He stood up and pocketed the device, going back inside to Rayla, who smiled at him but quickly stood up.

“What’s going on?” She asked. “Did something happen?”

“No.” He said. “I just uh-” He wasn’t sure where to start. “You’re going to have to take Zym back on your own.” He didn’t meet her eyes as he could sense the confusion and hurt that would be there. “Aanya is on her way, she’ll be here in four days, and then I’m leaving. Going to Duren.”

“Is that what you want?” Rayla’s voice was tight. “You want to go?”

“It’s not about what I want.” Callum said. “I have a life to get back to.”

“Ah.”

“That’s not what I mean.” He reached out for her, but she cowered. “Rayla, I-”

“No.” She held up her hands. “I know this is temporary.”

“I’m sorry.” Callum told her. “I don’t want to leave you.” He told her, and this time when he reached for her hands she did not back away. “But I need to be there for Aanya, and if anything happens to Ezran.” He shook his head, unable to find the words. “With Viren trying to take power I need to help him however I can, and that might mean Duren’s resources.”

“It’s alright.” Rayla told him, but he was not convinced.

“Don’t pretend.” he stepped closer to her. “Not with me.”

“I don’t know if I can do this alone.” He could see the tears in her eyes. “I don’t know if I can make it.”

“Are you serious right now?” Callum let go of her hands, using a finger to tilt her chin, making her meet his gaze. “If there is one person in the entire galaxy that I know can do this, it’s you.” A sob tore from her and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. When she pulled back she didn’t let go, and instead pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly as her fingers found their way to his hair.

But this was different. Something had changed between them, and where there had once been tentative touches and shy interactions, all Callum could feel was the desperation to hold her closer, and her desire to never let him go. Rayla pushed him against the wall, pressing her hands into the stone on either side of his head and pressing kisses to his face and neck. Eventually he dragged her face back to his, missing the way her lips felt when they moved against his, and how she still tasted like the fruit she had eaten that afternoon.

Then, Callum felt something brush against his ankle and he laughed, pulling away from her to look down at Zym.

“You want some attention?” He asked, and Rayla backed away from him, her hands sliding from the wall to his shoulders and chest for only an instant before she turned to Zym.

“More likely food.” She knelt down and picked him up. Callum watched as she found something for him to eat, and then motioned for him to follow her.

“He’ll be distracted for a while.” She continued to walk backwards, pulling him with her until Zym was out of sight. But this time it was Callum who pushed her back, falling on top of her and curling his hands into the blankets they had slept on top of the night before. It was almost enough just laying with her, looking at her face and seeing the admiration and wonder in her eyes that must have mirrored his own.

For a moment Aanya flashed before him, but he pushed it aside, unable to feel guilt over feelings that seemed so integral to who he was, as though Rayla had crawled inside his soul and taken up residence within his being. Callum leaned down and kissed her. He would not feel shame over anything that felt so much like love. Eventually he felt her move, and before he could do anything about it she had rolled over on top of him, her thighs straddling his waist. Her hair tickled the sides of his face as she pushed it behind her ears.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered. She ducked her head and he heard her snort with laughter.

“Shut up.” She said, but did not admonish him further. He sat up, their chests pressed together as she settled onto his lap. “What are you thinking about?” Her voice had become a whisper.

“Just you.” He told her truthfully. “Always you.” Her arms settled easily on his shoulders, her hands pressing into his hair, fingers making small circles on his scalp.

“Always?” She teased. “Really?”

“Since I met you?” His voice was soft. “Always.” 

“And after you leave?” He felt her tense. “What then?”

“That won’t change.” He told her. “I already know that.”

“You know?” Her fingers stopped moving, and she leaned closer. “How do you know?”

“How do you know when you jump from a branch you’ll make it? Or when you throw a knife that it will aim true?” His words made her heart ache, and she kissed him again, without any reservations or fear. Without holding back anything that she felt coursing through her. 

  
  



	19. The Fate of the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello it's me Jin why did none of you tell me that I accidentally wrote "sky" instead of "shy" in the last chapter u have betrayed me. It has since been remedied but I hold you all accountable (no i don't i love and appreciate every single one of you)

Ezran’s arms felt empty without the familiar weight of the box that had held Zym’s power. On the ship back to Katolis, he often found himself panicking, looking around and then remembering that Zym was safe with Callum and Rayla. He missed them, and while Soren’s attempts to make up for what he had done in the past were entertaining, he didn’t fill the ache in Ezran heart for his brother and new friend.

Ezran didn’t want to think about what it would be like when they actually reached Katolis. Since leaving the Nexus, he had convinced himself that it wouldn’t be so different. That he would go home and be the carefree teenager just the same as always. Walking the halls of the fortress without worry and coming and going as he pleased without escort. But he was King now, and he had seen the task weigh on his father, something he was not looking forward to.

“My King?” Ezran heard Corvus’ voice and looked up from his empty arms. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know.” Ezran answered honestly. “I feel nervous about going home.” He admitted. “I don’t know what I’m going to do when I get back.”

“What do you mean?” Corvus sat next to him. “You’re going to be King, I’d wager a good one.”

“You think I’m going to be a good King?” Ezran looked at him in surprise. “Why? When Katolis needed me I ran away.”

“No, you saved us from further conflict with Xadia.” Corvus told him. “Without you, there would have been more bloodshed, that much I know.”

“And what about Viren?” Ezran asked. “What do I do about him?” Corvus smiled, a laugh escaping from between his lips.

“Leave Viren to Opeli, I’m sure she’s got it covered.” He smiled at Ezran. “You have people who will fight for you, myself included.” His gaze shifted to Soren. “And I’m sure there are others.”

“Thank you.” Ezran said. “I’m going to need all the help I can get.”

“And you’ll have it. We want you to succeed.” And he stood up, going back to the control panel and checking a few things, talking to Soren about the interior of the ship and how it differed from the Xadian tech that Claudia piloted.

“I meant to ask you.” Soren’s voice was curious, and it brought Ezran back to reality. “How did the Xadian manage to turn the ship invisible after he hit you with the cannon?”

“Rayla.” Ezran started. “Her name is Rayla.”

“Ah, yes. Sorry.” Soren nodded. “How did  _ Rayla _ manage it?”

“And it was Callum.” He said, remembering the shock on his brother’s face when he had managed to pull it off.

“What?” Soren looked at him with wide eyes. “How did Callum? I mean without the power of the ship?”

“Rayla told him what to do, and he used some of the power from the heart of Azymondias. The stone your father stole. The piece of Xadian power that started all of this.”

“Oh.” Soren nodded a few times. “I’m sorry my dad is…” He trailed off but Ezran continued.

“It’s not your fault, and you’re with us now. It was brave of you to go against your sister like that, I appreciate your sacrifice.” Soren smiled at him, and Ezran felt that maybe Corvus was right. He cared about the people of Katolis, wanted to see them safe and happy, and he had started with forgiving Soren.

Forgiving Viren was going to be a different story, for even as Ezran thought about letting him go without much consequence, Viren plotted from angle in ways to make sure Ezran never sat on the throne. Since Aanya had disappeared, his paranoia that something was coming would not let him find peace. He spent hours agonizing over it, and got little sleep, Opeli’s words ringing in his ears while he tried to accomplish what he wanted,  _ this is the easiest it will ever be _ , that had been her promise. The vow she had made to make his life as hard as possible as long as she had the power.

“We need to take the capturing of Callum and Ezran as an act of war.” He had told them council. “We must act fast and attack Xadia.”

“We need to wait until General Amaya or Corvus returns.” Opeli had said, the other members of the council agreeing with her. “For all we know they’re all on their way back right now, safe and sound. Ezran will be ready to take his place as the King.”

“We can only hope.” Another spoke up. “And if he returns, Viren you will be able to give up the crown, I know it weighs heavily on you.”

“Yes, but it’s a burden I bear for the greater good of everyone on Katolis.” Viren said, and he saw Opeli’s eyes roll so hard he could almost hear it. Her gesture unseen by the others, Viren decided to ignore it and continued.

“Nevertheless, we should be preparing for war. We need to maintain contact with Queen Aanya, I believe her Duren forces will make for a better army when we invade. No doubt she will be eager to regain Callum.”

“If.” Opeli spoke up. “If we invade not when. Or is there something you aren’t telling us?”

“Slip of the tongue.” He said. “ _ If _ we have to invade Xadia, I simply want us to be ready.”

“We have more important matters to attend to.” Opeli said. “There has been no real official statement since Harrow’s passing, and we still haven’t had a proper mourning period, and I believe that could be beneficial to the people. To show them that we-”

“Excellent idea, Opeli!” Viren said, surprising everyone. “Why don’t you make that your number one priority?” He said. “You can start now, I’m sure we can handle whatever matters are left without your influence?” He smiled smugly at her, but she took the defeat in stride, looking at the agenda that had been passed out at the beginning of the meeting and smiling.

“Well, it looks like everything important has already been covered, no point in making the rest of you stay here while I get time off.” The others agreed, and the smug smile he had given her was now returned as everyone stood and headed for the door. Viren remained sitting long after the others had gone.

If he was going to get anything done, he  _ needed _ to get rid of her. But how? Accuse her of treason? Viren couldn’t even convince himself she would actually do something against the crown. She had proven herself to be annoyingly loyal to Katolis, and to the royal family. While Viren had no real proof that she was sabotaging him at every turn, her ability to outsmart him was becoming more trouble than it was worth.  _ People get into accidents all the time _ , a small voice in the back of his head said.  _ If she fell from one of the tower walls, who's to say it wasn’t because of the wind? _ He tried to push the voice away, but it made a good point. He knew that she often took walks to the top of the fortress, it was the best place to get a signal with the device she had been used to maintain contact with who he could only assume was Aanya. No one would ever have to know… He walked from the council room to the walls, looking for the familiar covered head and hard stance of Opeli. He was almost relieved to see that she was nowhere to be found. This was not the time for irrational thoughts and actions. Viren would have to be careful if this was to succeed.

But by the next afternoon he still had not come up with a better plan than pushing her off the walls when no one was looking. In the midst of thinking up ways he could dispose of her, he received a message, one that was encrypted in a code that only he could understand, and from a source he knew well.  _ Heart restored, coming home _ . He sighed, the tension in his limbs growing.

“No matter.” He said to himself. Azymondias was still young, and would not be hard to subdue. Then he could siphon the power out of him and leave only the statue, as he had done with his father, sucking the light out of him until all that was left was the cold stone. He deleted the message quickly and put down the device, pacing his office and hoping for a solution to at least one of the problems that plagued his thoughts.

“My King?” He looked up to find the same guard who had informed him of Opeli’s absence standing in front of him. He hadn’t heard her enter, but now turned to her in curiosity. “I-” She looked frightened. “I saw something on the radar, and I thought you should know.”

“What did you see?” He asked, and she hesitated for a moment.

“You should come and see.” He was intrigued, and followed her quickly to the control room.

“At first I thought it was just a blip.” She said. “I thought it was a mistake of some kind, but then I looked again.”

“What is it?” Viren asked.

“It’s a ship, and it’s coming to us.”

“But we haven’t had any requests for landing, have we?”

“Not one.” She shook her head. “I couldn’t get a clear read on which ship it is, but I know what kind.” She pointed to a screen. “It’s the same kind that Corvus flies.”

“So, he’s coming back.” Viren said. “Did you show this to anyone else?”

“No, I’m the only one here right now.” She shook her head. “I thought you should be the first to know.”

“Yes, thank you for this.” He told her. “Let’s keep this our little secret, shall we?”

“Yes, my King.” And she bent her head as he looked at the path the ship was taking. It would be arriving late that night. An idea began to form in his head, and he quickly went back to his office. He was going to be there when they landed. 

The next morning Opeli woke up late and went straight to the walls to try and reach Corvus, but all she got in return was silence. She had become increasingly worried about him and the Princes since losing contact, especially since she knew that Claudia and Soren were going after them, and were often more cunning than they appeared. 

“Nice morning for a walk.” Viren’s voice was loud behind her and she gasped, turning quickly, her hand going to her chest. “The wind is nice.”

“What are you doing up here?” She asked. “Are you following me?” She put the device away and walked past him, heading for the long staircase that headed back into the fortress.

“There’s going to be an announcement soon.” Viren told her. “I would head to the throne room if I were you.”

“Careful Viren, that’s almost starting to sound like a threat.” She said, and began to walk down the stairs. She didn’t like that she could feel his eyes still on her, but she went to the throne room in her own time, only to find that many of the council members, as well as important members of Katolis society had gathered. She wondered how they had all arrived on such short notice, and she thought back to Viren’s plan to  _ be ready to invade Xadia _ . She crossed her arms over her chest and stared daggers at him as he walked in. But the expression on his face was not the smug satisfaction of someone who had won, it was sad, lost, and Opeli wanted to know why.

“Friends, it is with a heavy heart that I bring you grave news.” Viren called over the crowd and Opeli’s heart sank. “Prince Ezran was on his way back to all of you good people, when he was attacked and killed by the Xadian forces who stole him away.” Opeli felt her knees go weak, her ability to stand forgotten as she processed what he was saying. Everyone around her seemed to be suffering the same, as the whole room shifted and people cried out in distress. “Defending him was Corvus, of General Amaya’s personal force, who also lost his life, trying to protect the Prince.” Opeli let out a sob, no, not Corvus, not him as well. “My own son was the only one who made it out alive.” Viren turned and put his arm out, Soren joining him in front of the crowd. “His bravery is why we know that the Xadian who killed Ezran, was the same one who stole him and Prince Callum away from us.” She saw his hands rise, and suddenly, light poured from the ceiling, creating a picture on the ground. “This is the face that killed our King.”

People gasped as they realized that the picture on the ground was of a Xadian girl, taken from the security camera that had been erected for the wedding. Opeli looked down at her, she had white hair and violet eyes that looked viciously at whoever was in front of her. But what Opeli noticed beyond her was Callum, blurred and barely there, she wouldn’t have noticed him at all had she not been partially standing on his likeness. She looked at the Xadian again. This was not the pose of someone about to attack the Prince. She was protecting him, Opeli realized, fighting for him, her natural enemy, and she had always been on his side.

Grief overcame her, but it only added to the anger she felt, and the hatred she possessed for Viren. Her eyes quickly turned to Soren. He had been there, and he would know the truth. A truth that she was going to rip out of him no matter the consequences.

Viren continued to talk, his plan to invade Xadia being presented once again, and Opeli knew that even she wouldn’t be able to convince the other lords that invading was a bad idea. Viren had done what he had needed to all along to rally them. He had put a face on the Xadian forces, given them a  _ creature _ to hate and despise. It didn’t matter that she had been the Prince's protector, Viren would twist the Xadian’s intentions no matter how pure they had been. 

She needed proof that Ezran and Corvus weren’t dead, not allowing herself to even entertain the idea that they were. She watched as Soren said something to his father and left the front of the room, heading for the doors at the back and exiting swiftly. This was her chance. Opeli raced after him, weaving between crying advisors and mourning leaders and she heard whispers of  _ he was so young _ , and  _ The Xadian will pay. _ But she ignored it all and stepped into the silent hall, seeing Soren leaning against a wall with his eyes closed.

“You.” She walked over to him. “You are going to tell me everything that you know about what happened to Prince Ezran and Corvus, or so help me, not even your father will be able to keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (but seriously I appreciate every single one of you)


	20. Out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like a lot of people, when I write I listen to music. I have a few playlists that I specifically turn on when writing this fic, but for this chapter in particular, this song was basically all I listened to if you would like to join my suffering. Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Xlo2abddXU

Rayla decided that she no longer needed sleep. Not when every second was precious and every minute shorter than the last. Callum’s mouth looked soft when he slept, and she moved to be closer. They hadn’t let Zym sleep on the bed, and it was different with just them. Every movement felt like more when he was the only one to see.

“I can feel you watching me.” Callum didn’t even open his eyes, but instead reached out, poking her shoulder before sliding his hand down her arm, smiling as he found her hand and pulled it to his chest. “We should be asleep.”

“I can’t.” She said, her voice breaking. His eyes opened at the pain in her voice, letting her hand go in favor of pulling her into his arms.

“Neither can I.” He said, kissing her hair. “Nothing in my dreams could mean more to me than just laying here with you.” Rayla bit back tears, wrapping an arm around him and holding tight. In the silence she could almost pretend that time had stopped, that they were trapped in their own infinity. But the sound of his heart reminded her of their dwindling moments, and she felt herself dozing off more than once, doing everything in her power to stay awake and memorize the patterns of his breathing, and the shapes that he traced into her back.

“I can hear you thinking.” He whispered eventually, letting her fall away from him onto her back, propping his head up on his arm and leaning over her. “What’s going on?”

“Just thinking about you.” She told him softly. “Always you.” He laughed softly at the repetition of the words he had offered her days before. She reached up and pulled him down to kiss her and felt his balance falter and his leg fell between hers. Hesitantly, he rose above her for an instant, only to rest his weight across her chest and kiss her again. Rayla brought her knees up, bending her legs and holding him against her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nothing seemed close enough. No matter how hard she held him, he still felt lifetimes away.

What terrified her the most was not knowing when their last words alone would be. She could say goodbye to him a thousand different ways and never manage to say all the things he made her feel. Any sound could be a ship, coming to take him back to Duren, any second the last time she was allowed to be his.

Callum broke their kiss and looked down at her, and seeing the pain in her eyes went to move away from her.

“Am I hurting you?” He asked, and she shook her head.

“I’m pretty sure I’m stronger than you are.” She said, amusement in her eyes as he looked at her in feigned shock.

“You’re probably right.” He said, and dropped back down, dead weight against her. She laughed and held onto him, his weight resting comfortably upon her, his ear pressed to her chest.

“Your heartbeat is so slow.” He said.

“I’m very relaxed.”

“Is there something we can do about that?” He looked up at her, grabbing at her waist and kissing the side of her neck. He smiled into her skin as he felt her pulse rise against his lips. “That feels normal.” He said.

“Good thing I have you to keep my heart rate up.” She pulled his face back to hers but didn’t kiss him, she just wanted to look at him. To see his face in front of her again. She opened her mouth to speak, but she heard a noise and tensed immediately.

“It’s just Zym.” Callum told her. “But he wants attention.”  _ I want attention _ , she didn’t say, and felt the chasm he left behind as he rolled to his feet. “We should be getting up anyway.”  _ Aanya will be here soon _ , he didn’t say, and Rayla followed, keeping her distance as Callum picked up Zym and spoke to him like a parent comforting a child. 

“I’m going to find us something to eat.” Rayla said, and she headed for the door.

“Rayla, wait.” She heard Callum come after her, but when he appeared he was no longer holding Zym. “Rayla, stop. Look at me.”

“No.” She went to open the door, and felt his arm grab hers. “I can’t.”

“Can’t what?” He asked. “Look at me?”

“No.” She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and didn’t pull away when she felt his arms slip around her. “It hurts too much.”

“I know.” He said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “I just want to be with you today, can’t that be enough?” She relaxed against him, taking his hands in hers and looking down at the way his five fingers were able to perfectly close around her four.  _ Like it was made to be this way _ , she thought to herself, and turned her head to him. This wasn’t his choice, he wasn’t leaving her, he was being taken away. His earnest request melted away the anger and hurt that she felt, and she sighed.

“No, it’s not enough.” She squeezed his hands. “But it’s what we’ve got.” And together they walked outside.

The morning they spent forgetting the future and solidifying the beautiful past. The tension went from their smiles and the pain of tomorrow momentarily gone as the sun continued to rise in the sky. Rayla took Callum to her favorite tree that proved to both once and for all that it was  _ definitely _ the trees on Xadia that made it harder for Callum to climb, and not Rayla’s superior skill.

“You know.” He told her, out of breath as he reached her. She had been waiting for him in the high branches, telling him that he could do it, and that she would wait for him. “Princes have better things to do than climb trees all day.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” She grabbed his hand and helped him to sit beside her. “What do Princes do all day?”

“Learn, mostly.” Callum told her. “Practice combat, but I was never good at that.”

“Not a surprise.” She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Did you learn how to use silverware properly and how to curtsey?” Callum laughed.

“Curtsying is for when you’re in a skirt, so I didn’t have a lot of practice, no.” He thought about it. “We mostly learned how to make good choices and be just leaders.” He told her. “I learned a lot of history through morals, and how to avoid making the same mistakes as others.” Rayla listened as he told her more about his life on Katolis, and what had occupied his time, the afternoons in a lesson with Ezran distracting him. Evenings in the observatory looking up at the stars and the ships coming and going from the fortress.

“That’s very different from what I was expecting.” She told him, looking down at their hands which were clasped in his lap. “I always assumed you could do whatever you wanted.” Callum shook his head.

“Being with you has given me more freedom to do and be who I want than anything else in my life.” He told her, and she leaned over and kissed him.

When their shadows could barely be seen beneath them they went back to the cavern, Rayla playing with Zym on the floor while Callum gathered the few possessions he had with him.

“Rayla?” Callum emerged and she looked up at him. “I uh-I want to give you something.” Rayla stood and went to him, and he held out the device that she had seen Corvus give to him.

“Aanya has one too. Once I’m gone, we can talk, ff you want.” He took her hand and placed it in her palm, the weight making her feel guilty as she looked at him.

“It’s not fair.” She shook her head. “It’s not fair to her.”

“Rayla, I-”

“No.” She pushed it back into his hands. “I won’t do that.”

“Is that really what you want? For me to leave and you never hear from me again?”

“If I am truly never to see you again, then aren’t we just putting off the inevitable?”

“We were the only thing inevitable about this.” He looked at her, and could feel the moment that her restraint broke, and she kissed him, the device falling to the floor between them as she clung to his shoulders.

This would be the last time. Both of them knew it as the dimly lit cavern called to them and without thinking he pushed her back, his fingers gripping the fabric that covered her hips. Their steps were coordinated, as though this dance was one they had led each other in for months or years rather than days. They lay next to each other, locked together from their lips to their legs, which wove together like their fingers. Callum kissed her slower now, breaking away for moments to breathe before coming back to her mouth.

Rayla held him, hoping he understood the words she wished to leave with him as her lips moved across his skin.  _ Stay with me _ , she pleaded,  _ Don’t leave me all alone _ . He pushed her hair out of her face.

“Even your worried face is beautiful.” He told her. “Don’t think.” He whispered. “Just be with me, right now.” She closed her eyes. This person had pushed his way into her life and captivated her attention like nothing else.  _ Big dumb human _ , she thought to herself, and it was her last coherent thought for a long while.

Rayla felt the rumble, and her heart broke at the sound of it. She turned to Callum, who was still asleep and leaned forward to kiss his hair. But at the last second she pulled back, deciding against any more intimacy and stood to walk around to his side of the bed, rather than rolling to him as she would have done before.

“Callum.” She shook him slightly. “Callum, I can hear a ship.”

“It’s not a ship.” He mumbled. “You just snore.” And Rayla couldn’t help the smile on her face.

“You need to get up.” He seemed to hear the seriousness in her voice and opened his eyes, groaning as he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. He avoided her gaze and grabbed his bag, picking up the device from where it had fallen from his hands earlier. He knew it was pointless to ask once again for her to take it, and he pocketed it instead, finally turning to her.

“Ready.”

“Good.” She said, and before she lost her nerve, she stepped close to him, standing eye to eye and taking a deep breath. “Callum.” She loved the way his name felt when she said it. “Callum, I uh, I-” A crackling noise sounded from his pocket and he looked down, grabbing it out of his pocket.

“Callum?” Aanya’s voice sounded. “Are you here?”

“Yes.” He said back, not breaking eye contact with Rayla. “We’ll be right out.” But before he could ask Rayla what she had been about to say she brushed past him and went to the doors, opening them and walking into the warm evening air, coming face to face with the ship from Duren. She held her hands up over her eyes to shield them from the light, her hands itching to grab her weapons, but decided against it, knowing that not all humans were as understanding as Callum and Ezran.She squinted at the ship and heard what sounded like a hatch opening.

“Rayla?” A soft voice called to her from the light. “Are you Rayla?”

“That’s me.” She said, and Aanya came into view. She was shorter than Rayla would have thought, but she had a beautiful face with soft features and kindness behind her eyes. She was nothing like Rayla, who was all edges and angles.

“Where’s Callum?” She asked, looking beyond Rayla to the cavern.

“He’s coming.” She said, and Aanya stepped closer, moving faster than Rayla would have thought possible and pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you.” She said. “Thank you for keeping him safe, and Ezran too.” She pulled back. “I owe you more than you can ever know.” Rayla was saved from having to respond by Callum, who stepped out of the cavern.

“Hi.” He said. “It’s good to see you, Aanya.”

“It’s good to see you too.” She said. “This place is amazing.” She looked around and the smile on her face brightened. “I would love to explore but we have to go.” Her expression hardened. “There’s news from Katolis.”

“What?” Callum went to her. “What’s happened?”

“Viren is King-” Aanya began, and Callum shook his head.

“No, Ezran is there. There’s no way Opeli would let Viren keep the crown.”

“Callum.” Aanya looked up at him, taking his hands. “Viren is King and he says that Ezran was killed.”

“What?” Rayla spoke up, as Callum all of a sudden looked like he had forgotten how to speak.

“Don’t worry, Opeli says there isn't a shred of evidence to suggest that he’s actually dead, but Viren is using this as reason to invade Xadia.”

“Why is he doing this?” Rayla looked between them, her hands fisting at her sides. She knew not all humans were like Viren. She had seen it in Callum and Ezran, but her hatred had been ingrained in her since childhood and it was difficult sometimes to keep it at bay.

“Viren has formally asked Duren to help plan an invasion of Xadia.” Aanya reached into her pocket. “This is a hard copy of the transmission that I received.” She handed it to Callum, who read it over quickly, noticing phrases like,  _ A clear act of war _ , and  _ must strike fast _ . He 

“No, that’s not-” Callum shook his head. “He can’t do that!”

“I know, but he’s not listening to reason.” Aanya took the message back from him as Callum turned to Rayla.

“You have to get Zym out of here, it’s not safe anymore.”

“I know.” She nodded and Aanya continued.

“For now I’m going to let him believe that I am outraged at the Xadians. That this means war, and hopefully Opeli will find the truth before he actually has the chance to do anything.” She turned to Callum. “You’re going to need to be convincing. Viren knows you’re still alive, but it’s better to let him believe that you believe Ezran is dead.”

“And what if he does invade?” Rayla asks. “Xadia is not ready for war. We didn’t ask for any of this.”

“I know.” Aanya looked at her. “And Xadia will have Duren’s full strength when the time comes.”

Rayla hadn’t been expecting that, and she felt her throat tighten as Aanya turned back to Callum.

“We really have to go.”

“I know.” Callum turned to Rayla. This was it. This was the moment both had been dreading. “Thank you.” He told her. “For everything.”

“And you, for helping to restore the heart of Azymondias.” He held out his hand, taking hers for a moment and smiling at her, the look in his eye reserved only for her as he spoke.

“We’ll be thinking of you.” He said, and mouthed,  _ Always _ . She felt his fingers linger against her palm for a moment, their touch finally breaking as he turned back to Aanya and followed her to the ship.

Rayla didn’t move, couldn’t make herself leave while he was still so close. She heard the roar of the engine, felt the pulse beneath her feet as the ship began to take off, and she could feel the power he was taking with him. She looked up, her hand reaching for the connection she desperately wanted to feel again. Slowly, it was as though Callum was pulled out of her being. Her chest contracted, she felt her skin grow cold, and her finger tips shook as the ship rose higher, and flew over the trees into the night. She crumpled to the ground, holding herself together tightly as her body ached. She missed his embrace, and felt the silence cut through her as tears rolled down her face.

Then, she felt something nudge her back and froze, listening as the small sounds of a baby dragon could be heard behind her. She felt a smile on her lips and turned to him, picking him up and going back into the cavern. She could feel sorry for herself later. She would have the rest of her life to mourn the loss that she knew she would never get over, but in the meantime, she had a job to do, and she did not intend to fail.


End file.
